La redencion
by Alexa-Angel
Summary: Debido a un terrible error los dioses castigan a Percy, Thalia y Nico mandándolos al tártaro durante cinco años .Que pasara cuando salgan, habrá venganza o la parte buena de ellos los ayudara a perdonar. ACTUALIZACIONES LOS LUNES
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**La Redención **

**PROLOGO**

**3****ª****PERSONA**

Percy, Thalia y Nico estaban delante de los dioses. Se podía sentir las miradas de los campistas en sus espaldas.

Zeus dio un puñetazo.

"Percy, Nico, y Thalia los encontramos culpables de asesinato injustificado contra semidioses inocentes. Thalia Grace serás despojada de tu título de teniente de Artemisa, Percy Jackson será despojado de su conexión por empatía y Nico di Angelo perderá su titulo como el rey de los fantasmas ", dijo Zeus. Él les dio una sonrisa cruel antes de decir. "Se les condena a ser desterrados al tártaro por decisión de los dioses al menos que alguien diga algo a su favor" Los tres dieron una mirada a las personas que consideraban amigos y hermanos pero ninguno dijo nada solo agachaban la mirada y evitaban verlos, solo Hestia les dio una mirada de compasión al saber la verdad y no poder hablar.

Al ver que nadie dijo nada Zeus hablo "Si tienen algunas últimas palabras será mejor que las digan ahora, antes de que la tierra se los trague"

Percy fue el primero en hablar.

"Si yo hubiera sabido esto hubiera dejado a Kronos quemar el Olimpo y a Gaia destruiros. Muchas gracias, sinceramente, aunque ustedes eran mis amigos ", escupió. Percy les dio a todos un resplandor que hizo algunos semidioses y dioses se estremecieran.

Thalia habló después. "¡Qué gran manera de traicionar a sus amigos Annabeth y tu Jason mi propio hermano!. Siéntanse muy orgullosos", gruñó ella. Nico fue el último en hablar.

Habló con una voz fría, sin emociones. "No creo que esto llegara su fin en cinco años vamos a estar de vuelta y nos vengaremos por lo que nos hicieron"

Y luego los tres perfectamente coordinados dijeron "No saben lo equivocados que están" antes de que la tierra se los tragara

Una niña de 12 años de edad, tomó la palabra. "Tengo dos preguntas," anunció en voz baja: "En primer lugar, ¿Por qué están seguros de lo que hicieron y en segundo no pueden salir antes del tártaro "

Zeus se inclinó hacia delante. "Estoy seguro de que hay algunos de ustedes que se preguntan lo mismo. Tuvimos que desterrar a nuestros hijos porque asesinaron a 100 semidioses inocentes que se habían puesto del lado de Gaia pero se habían arrepentido y no les importo asesinarlos a sangre fría. En cuanto a que se escapen del Tártaro, no es imposible. Sólo Kronos hizo eso y le tomó muchos años, además era un titán ", explicó Zeus. A lo largo de toda la reunión Hestia fruncía el ceño y parecía muy triste.

La niña miró a Zeus con los ojos grandes. "¿Sus amigos piensan lo mismo?" Zeus se echó a reír. "¡Si! Por supuesto que si! Ellos estaban convencidos por que lo vieron. La niña asintió con la cabeza como si comprendiera del todo. No tenía idea de cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel tenia la sensación de que esto era un error.


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**CAPITULO 1: CINCO AÑOS DESPUES **

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY **

El aire está cargado de un horrible olor a sangre, obstruyendo mis conductos nasales, pero se perfectamente de donde proviene ese olor a sangre es mío, de Thalia y Nico .Un sabor metálico me llena la boca, me llevo la mano a los labios solo para ver la sangre que sale de ella.

Las risas de los torturadores hacen eco en todo el tártaro Gaia y Kronos una risa fría y cruel, una risa malvada, y los escalofríos corren de arriba abajo de mi columna vertebral.

Me preparo sabiendo lo que viene a continuación, puedo oír los gemidos de mis primos me trago mi propia sangre sabiendo que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que siga yo, antes de que mi tortura continúe. Lo se perfectamente no habido un solo momento de paz en estos casi cinco años.

El aire está cargado con un pesado humo de color rojizo. No se puede ver nada.

El dolor me ataca de nuevo, con renovada fuerza, intento gritar pero solo gemidos salen de mis labios. Me he olvidado de todos los momentos felices que alguna vez tuve. Sólo hay dolor, subiendo y bajando aumentado y disminuyendo, mi mente se destruye por completo solo hay locura. No me puedo mover. Estoy paralizado por el dolor. Cuando creo que no puede ser peor, lo es el dolor no se detiene, no puedo respirar. Y tan pronto como empezó el dolor se detiene.

Me quedo inerte en la cama de metal frio en la que estoy volteo solo para ver a Thalia y a Nico tan miserables como yo, hemos soportado todo este dolor por algo que nosotros no hicimos, al menos no sin ninguna razón solo Hestia sabe la verdad de lo que sucedió y juro que jamás diría la verdad.

Los nombres de todas las personas que quisimos y nos traicionaron los hemos intentado olvidar, son recuerdos de otra vida, una vida sin dolor. Los días se han convertido en semanas, las semanas en meses y finalmente en años. El dolor me ataca de nuevo y siento náuseas por la bilis.

La cama en la que me encuentro es resbaladiza de sangre, mi propia sangre. Gimoteo patéticamente.

Lucho contra el sentimiento uno que nunca había sentido antes. Normalmente siento rabia, pero luego eso cambia a odio. Odio profundo y agonizante. Un fuego que arde dentro de mí. Nada de lo que me digan cuando salga lograra callar mis deseos de venganza.

Mi garganta está seca, extremadamente seca y mis labios están agrietados y sangrados. Trato de tragarme el dolor, y la sangre corre por mi garganta me asfixia toso tratando de aliviar el dolor y mi garganta explota de dolor.

Mi mente está girando y floto tratando de soportar el dolor, sin importar lo difícil que es tratar de soportarlo. Estoy demasiado débil, apenas puedo moverme. Mi voluntad está fallando.

Mi visión se vuelve oscura.

Algún tiempo después, me despierto.

Las risas de Kronos y Gaia resuenan ciento como me sostiene de unas de mis piernas, abro los ojos para ver que el que me sostiene es Kronos del otro lado esta Nico y a Thalia la tiene Gaia. Tratamos de defendernos pero los casi cinco años de tortura se han llevado toda la fuerza de nuestros cuerpos. Sentimos como nos hacen chocar contra unas rocas, los dolores son mucho peores.

Nos dejan ahí tirados demasiado débiles para movernos, sollozando de dolor en silencio, sólo que no hay lágrimas. Estamos demasiado deshidratados para poder llorar. Ni siquiera sabemos cuando saldremos de aquí

Una voz se escucha a través del humo brumoso. "Condena cumplida Perseo Jackson, Thalia Grace y Nico di Angelo han cumplido su condena es momento de irse"

Sí por fin! ¿Pero Kronos y Gaia permitirán que nos vayamos?

Sus gruñidos suenan y siento como las cadenas con las que estamos atados nos aprietan aún más.

Los torturadores, aparecen con un látigo de hierro caliente. Siento escalofríos me entra el pánico, pero lo único que hacen es golpearnos con el látigo. Trato de gritar, pero mi voz se ha ido.

Grito en silencio, como un pez fuera del agua. Eso es lo que soy. Un pez fuera del agua.

Mi conciencia se aleja nadando en el río del tiempo. Al llegar a volver alguna vez más adelante.

Algo está cambiando, se puede degustar. El aire es vaciado, tenso. Hay más ruidos extraños. Hay una pequeña brisa. Aire parece centrado en nosotros.

Kronos y Gaia parecen enfadados. Antes de desmayarnos he irnos alcanzamos a escuchar que Gaia nos dice, "Recuerden que si sufrieron fue por los dioses, solo ellos son culpables de su dolor", es lo último que escucho antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

Escucho un murmullo en la habitación donde nos encontramos, cuando despierto me doy cuenta que estoy en el departamento de mi madre, estar aquí trae consigo el sonido de la esperanza es la única persona que he añorado ver desde hace cinco años.

"Eviten moverse por favor" Escucho que alguien nos dice.

"Mamá" Digo mientras intento enfocar mi vista, pero nos es mi madre es Hestia.

"No soy Hestia, los dioses decidieron que vinieran aquí pero no pensaban en enviarles ayuda yo si sabia que saldrían de ese horrible lugar muy lastimados ya les cure la garganta, tenían las cuerdas vocales destrozadas " dice.

"¿Percy?" me dice una voz ronca, pero suave. Volteo para ver que es Thalia. Intento sonreírle pero no puedo.

"Por fin salimos de ese infierno" Dice Nico en un murmullo suave.

Intento levantarme pero siento mis hombros rotos, hasta puedo sentir el movimiento interno de los huesos de los brazos, aprieto los dientes evitando gritar.

"¡Oh, dioses! Lo siento ahora les ayudo con los huesoso rotos". Nos dice Hestia

"Donde esta mi mamá Hestia porque no esta aquí" Pregunto

Ella nos ayuda a soldarnos los huesos de nuevo pero veo como evita mirarnos a los ojos.

"¿Qué le sucedió a la señora Jackson y a Pablo? Pregunta Nico

Hestia nos mira directamente a los ojos antes de decirnos "Lo siento en verdad murieron hace cinco meses"

**Bueno sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia más adelante se sabrá lo que sucedió realmente para que los enviaran al Tártaro, ahora veremos que sucede cuando se reúnan con los dioses y semidioses traidores. **

**No me odien por hacerlos sufrir es parte de la historia tal vez vuelvan a ser los mismos.**

**Si les gusto la idea comenten.**

**Nos vemos cinco comentarios para continuar la historia. BYE :P**

**PS. Solo cinco días para el estreno de The Mark of Athena **


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**CAPITULO 2: MEMORIAS**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY **

Tan apronto como Hestia me dice eso, la voz se queda atorada en mi garganta, acaso no había cumplido mi condena porque me pasaba esto ya era mucho lo que yo había pagado siendo inocente no es justo, acaso debo ser miserable para que el mundo sea feliz.

"No, por favor eso no puede estar pasando, ¿Por qué?" No grito solo murmuro en voz baja ni siquiera derramo lagrimas ya no soy capaz de hacerlo. Siento una mano en mi hombro y otra en una de mis manos, cuando volteo se quienes son Thalia y Nico no hablan con la simple mirada se lo que me quieren decir que los sienten.

"¿Cómo sucedió esto Hestia?" Pregunta Nico

"Fue en un accidente de auto, esta lloviendo y perdieron el control del auto, lo siento mucho en verdad" Me contesta

No digo nada solo cierro los ojos, perdí cinco años de mi vida en ese infierno por nada. El deseo de odio hacia los dioses y los mestizos que nos traicionaron crece dentro de mi no hay nada que pueda hacer para callarlo, quiero venganza eso es lo único en lo que pienso.

Siento como las manos de Hestia me mueven hasta quedar acostado en un de los sillones de la sala. Entonces nos dice: "Muchachos los siento tengo que irme los dioses no pueden saber que los ayude les dejo ropa, comida y algunas medicinas para que terminen de curarse, por favor no se muevan en lo queda del día eso les ayudara a que mañana temprano todos su huesos estén soldados"

"Gracias Hestia no tendremos como pagarte lo que nos ayudaste" Susurra Nico

"Son inocentes por eso los ayudo y cuando los dioses lo sepan no saben cuanto se van a arrepentir" Nos dice

"Jamás sabrán la verdad Hestia, eso no cambia los deseos de venganza ni nos regresara los cinco años de vida que perdimos en ese lugar y los más importante no nos quitara el dolor eterno que ahora tenemos" Dice Thalia

"Esta bien si eso es lo que quieren respeto lo que ustedes quieran" Nos dice con cariño se acerca a cada uno y nos da un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer.

Intento moverme pero los huesos no están bien todavía.

"Muchachos será mejor que durmamos tranquilos después de cinco años de no dormir bien" Ordeno

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que escucho los suaves suspiros de Nico y Thalia a mi lado, entonces en cuestión de minutos yo también estoy dormido.

SUEÑO (ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA)

_La batalla se encuentra a mi alrededor me doy cuenta de que estoy en el momento justo de nuestra desgracia._

_Gaia ya esta siendo obligada a dormir de nuevo y siendo encerrada en el tártaro los siete de la profecía logramos derrotarla con la ayuda de Nico y Thalia. Entonces antes de hundirse en la tierra de nuevo Gaia nos clava la mirada a nosotros tres hasta que dice en nuestras mentes:_

_"Esto no ha terminado me vengare y ustedes tres serán los que pagaran por todos, los maldigo lo que estén escuchando no puedan repetirlo de nuevo, nadie sabrá la verdad detrás de sus acciones. Esos mestizos que dicen haberse arrepentido no es así son espíritus malignos que destruirán a todos una vez que yo quede encerrada, nadie los puede destruir solo ustedes tres. Decidan muchachos ¿Salvan al olimpo de nuevo, o lo dejan perecer?_

_La voz dejo de escucharse y vimos que Gaia estaba a punto de quedar atrapada por siempre, no lo dudamos ni lo pensamos en cuestión de minutos los cien cuerpos de esos semidioses están a nuestro alrededor nosotros cubiertos con su sangre, lo que nos había dicho eran verdad esos ya no eran semidioses lo habíamos notado mientras peleábamos con ellos ._

_"¿Qué hicieron? Escuche a Jason decir, volteamos solo para ver que todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban con miedo._

_"Muchachos nosotros…dijimos mientras nos intentábamos acercar, ellos se alejaban de nosotros, todos nos estaban a apuntando con sus armas._

_"Nosotros hicimos esto por… comenzó a decir Nico pero vi como se quedaba callado y se llevaba las manos a los labios asustado._

_Lo mire contrariado antes de que yo que dijera: "Hay una razón los asesinamos porque… no alcance a terminarlo sentí como si mis labios estuvieran sellados voltee a ver a Thalia y vi que también ella estaba asustada._

_"Nosotros, somos inocentes solo créanos por favor" Prácticamente suplique._

_Pero todos nos miraban con miedo se alejaban de nosotros y fue solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se escuchara el grito de "¡Asesinos!" por todo nuestro alrededor _

_Los dioses y nuestros amigos todos nos miraban con miedo._

_"Quedaran encerrados hasta que los dioses decidamos su castigo por este horrible crimen" Dijo Zeus_

_"No somos inocentes por favor es solo que… intento decir Thalia pero no lo logro terminar._

_"Solo que Thalia, los asesinaron si justificación merecen un castigo" Dijo Jason _

_"Hazel si nos crees verdad nos conoces sabes que no haríamos algo a si sin tener una razón" Dijo Nico mientras miraba a su hermana._

_"Ya no se si los conozco" Fue lo último que dijo antes de darnos la espalda _

_"Annabeth por favor tu si me crees verdad" Dije mientras intentaba tocarla_

_"¡No me toques asesino!" Me grito hubiera preferido mil veces que me clavara un cuchillo antes de que me hiriera de la manera en la que lo hizo._

_Nos dejamos arrastrar a nuestra celda estábamos encadenados, ninguno de los tres había dicho nada tratábamos de procesar lo que había sucedido._

_"Muchachos" escuche que alguien nos decía desde la esquina de nuestra celda era Hestia_

_"Tu también vienes a decirnos que somos asesinos" Le dijo Thalia_

_"No yo vengo aquí por que vi en sus ojos que no mentían que eran inocentes" Susurro mientras se nos acercaba_

_"Nos crees entonces" Dijo Nico, ella solo asistió mientras nos abrazaba a los tres, sentí lagrimas escapar de mis ojos._

_"Pero díganme que sucede porque no dicen la verdad" Pregunto_

_"No podemos estamos… antes de que pudiera terminar mi labios estaban sellados grite de pura frustración_

_"Una maldición verdad es eso" Nos dijo, no hablamos solo nos miro a los ojos_

_"Si es eso, les diré a sus padres para que eviten el castigo" Dijo mientras intentaba irse._

_"Espera no lo hagas jura por la laguna estigio que no dirás nada, por favor" Dijimos los tres_

_"¿Por qué?" nos pregunto _

_"Que crean en la inocencia reflejada en nuestros ojos" Dije _

_"Si eso es lo que quieren esta bien, juro por la laguna estigio que nada de lo que hablamos lo diré de nuevo" Nos dijo, se escucho un rayo y después nada. Hestia se fue dejándonos solos._

_Después de unos días vinieron por nosotros cuando escuchamos la sentencia prácticamente sentí ganas de arrastrarme y pedir clemencia pero no eso nadie se lo merecía los que había sido mis amigos me habían dado la espalda esta bien después decir unos palabras a todos lo único que los tres dijimos fue: "No saben lo equivocados que están" antes de que la tierra nos tragara._

_Me siento caer.__El viento me azota el cabello, la cara y la ropa cada vez más doloroso a medida que aumenta la velocidad.__El terror es irreal. __Mi __ mente trata de procesar el hecho de lo que acaba de suceder pero el miedo me paraliza._

_Por último, el aire se vuelve más suave, reduciendo mi caída hasta que apenas me mueve.__Estoy flotando hasta que mis pies tocan el suelo de roca del Tártaro._

_Miro a mí alrededor y veo a Thalia y a Nico _

_Caminamos hacia una luz hasta que se escucha una voz alta, con arrogancia y dura: "¡Bueno, hola. Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!"_

_Esto tiene el efecto deseado el miedo corre por todo mi cuerpo para después ser sustituido por el valor.__Nos rodean dos figuras encapuchadas, una tiene una guadaña y la otra un simple látigo._

_"Bien," Kronos dice.__"Hemos atrapado a nuestros pequeños héroes."_

_"Kronos", Dice Gaia.__"¿Le dije que iban a estar aquí?"_

_Kronos no contesta, pero de repente se abalanza hacia mí. Apenas distingo el contorno de su cara antes de que este sobre mí._

_"Que comience la tortura" Dice Gaia. Y es ahí cuando el infierno comenzó._

_Fin de la escena retrospectiva _

Me despierto de un sobresalto, empapado en sudor.

"También soñaste lo que sucedió verdad" Me pregunta Thalia

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza mientras me levanto, mis piernas tocan el suelo y a pesar de estar algo adolorido ya me puedo sostener.

"Vamos a ver las cosas que Hestia nos dejo" Nos dice Nico

Nos acercamos a la barra de la cocina, recostada en ella se encuentra ropa cada una con un letrero con nuestros nombres, a su lado se encuentra una caja y una pequeña nota que dice que la comida esta en el refrigerador.

"Bueno creo que primero hay que darnos un baño y después hacemos lo demás" Nos pregunta Thalia

A decir verdad no me había fijado mucho en mi aspecto pero mi ropa esta rasgada, llena de sangre vieja y resiente, el cabello lo tengo muy largo eso sin contar el hecho de que esta lleno de sangre.

"Esta bien Thalia tu primero" Ella solo sonríe mientras sale corriendo al baño, cuando sale me doy cuenta que la ropa que Hestia nos dejo es negra.

"Miren en mi paquete también esta esto" nos dice mientras levante una chamarra negra y unos guantes negros.

"Pensó en todo para que no se nos vean las cicatrices" Señala Nico, después de eso el agarra su paquete y se dirige al baño.

Mientras tanto Thalia se cubre las maldiciones con vendas y se unta un ungüento extraño en las heridas que todavía no cicatrizan, se pone la chamarra y los guantes y parece que nada jamás paso.

Cuando Nico sale yo entro a bañarme, después cubro las maldiciones y trato de no hacer gestos de dolor al ponerme. Acabo de ponerme mi ropa y parece que jamás paso nada, ninguna cicatriz queda a la vista. Thalia nos ayuda a cortar un poco nuestro cabello

"¿Qué haremos ahora, nos vamos a vengar?" Pregunta Nico

"Créeme es lo que más quiero pero tal vez hay que pensarlo, Hestia nos ayudo como para destruir a su familia" Comento

"Es verdad no podemos hacerle esto, ahora les voy a leer una nota que acaba de aparecer" Nosotros nos callamos mientras ella lee lo siguiente:

Debido a su liberación Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace y Nico Di Angelo deben presentarse en el campamento mestizo a las 10 am, para asegúranos de su estado mental y físico.

En caso de no querer hacerlo daremos por hecho que se encuentran en un estado terrible y su sentencia será ampliada.

Att: Los Dioses Olímpicos

"Pero como se atreven después de todo lo que nos hicieron tienen el descaro de querer saber como estamos" Dice Thalia

"Percy iremos realmente si vamos no creo ser capaz de detener las ganas que tengo de destrozarlos a todos" Dice Nico

Levanto la mirada y ve el fuego de la venganza danzando en sus ojos.

"Nos quieren ver pues lo van a tener es momento de confrontar a los traidores y decirles de lo que somos capaces ahora" Murmuro fríamente

Una sonrisa de maldad pura aparece en mi cara y también en las de ellos.

"Es momento de ver a nuestros amigos" Dice Thalia con tal tono que incluso yo me estremezco

**Bueno que les pareció aquí termina este capitulo, el próximo lo narra Annabeth quiero que vean cual terribles pueden llegar ser si se les provoca. **

**Espero que les gustara nos vemos, dejen comentarios. Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**CAPITULO 3: REGRESO**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY**

En algún lugar cercano al campamento mestizo

La brisa fresca y el calor del sol se sienten de maravilla y excelentemente después de todo ese tiempo en la oscuridad. Esperábamos que nadie nos viera a buscar hasta que escuchamos una voz conocida.

"Muchachos" Levantamos la mirada para ver que es Grover

"Hey Grover"

"Creímos que tu también nos creías malvados" Le dice Thalia

"No yo jamás los creí culpables ustedes no son capaces de hacer algo así" Nos dice mientras nos abraza. Eso me hace sentir feliz

"¿Cómo va el Campamento sin nosotros?" Pregunta Thalia

"Bastante aburrido ahora que Romanos y Griegos viven donde mismo todo es algo aburrido y más sin ustedes. Pero ahora que saben que iban a salir libres muchos tienen miedo" cuando dijo eso me dieron ganas de reír.

"La gente tiene miedo de ustedes incluso los hijos de Ares/Marte" se ríe quitándole importancia

"Grover seremos honestos es bueno que nos tengan miedo de hecho deberían tenerlo" Dice Nico con voz fría

Nos mira asustados pero yo le digo "No te preocupes jamás te haríamos daño"

Se escucha el ruido de patas estruendosas entonces de pronto una sombra negra nos cae encima la señora O'Leary, nos da lametones mientras nosotros nos levantamos.

"Buena niña, nosotros también te extrañamos" Murmuro mientras le rasco la oreja

"Bueno hay que movernos nos están esperando" Dice Grover mientras se ríe seguimos caminando hasta que vemos a los 12 dioses olímpicos y a Hades de pie en la frontera y a su lado se encuentran los más traidores todos los amigos que alguna vez quisimos y ahora solo queremos destrozar. Sonrió mientras mi mirada se llena de odio puro.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ANNABETH **

Poco tiempo después de que Percy, Thalia y Nico habían sido desterrados al tártaro yo por más que quise hacerlo no pude decir nada a su favor no se merecían que cualquiera dijera algo a su favor. Cuando Grover se entero de la verdad nos había reclamado por no haber dicho nada, el era ingenuo a pesar de lo que le contamos creía en ellos.

Ahora él había ido a recibirlos por más que nosotros le dijimos que no lo hiciera.

Estábamos esperándolos dentro del campamento cuando la Mrs. O'Leary pasó corriendo a nuestro lado.

El rostro de Hazel se lleno de contrariedad. "Mrs. O'Leary. Porque se comporto así"

"Suena muy emocionada por algo ", comentó Jason.

"Sí, suena como cuando solía saludar Percy" observe

Los seis semidioses me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. . Miraron hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, donde el señor D y Quirón había estado jugando al ajedrez, pero no estaban por ningún de nuestra sorpresa. De pie en la cima de la colina, alrededor del árbol, había 14 figuras que irradiaban poder y autoridad.

"Los dioses están aquí. Entonces... Mrs. O'Leary..." La voz de Piper era débil

"Están de regreso, cumplieron su condena". Murmuro Leo quien no pudo esconder el miedo en su voz

"Deberíamos ir a saludarlos", la voz de Frank sonó con duda y permiso Los ojos de Jason brillaban a pesar de todo el quería ver a su hermana y preguntarle que le había sucedido para hacer lo que había hecho. Le puse una mano en el hombro antes de que pudiera dar un paso. El me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Annabeth?"

"No podemos salir corriendo a verlos nos pueden odiar" Dije

"Voy a darles una advertencia razonable en estos momentos, no van a ser los mismos" Nos advirtió Hazel

""¿Cómo lo sabes?" Annabeth, always the logical Reyna.

"Por varias razones. Primero, se lo que el Tártaro puede hacerle a una persona, especialmente alguien que es arrojado vivo. Segundo, ellos estaban encerrados con sus peores enemigos, que son Kronos y Gaia. Tercero nos van a odiar recuerden que no hablamos a su favor y la advertencia que nos hicieron". Nos contesto

"Nos dices esto... ¿por qué?" Dice Jason

"Solo para que estén listos para lo que vayan a ver y para lo que vaya a suceder." Nos contesta

"Lo se pero es necesario verlos o no?" Nos pregunta Jason "

"Vámonos entonces." Contesto mientras no dirigimos a la colina Mestiza

En el camino muchos mestizos nos daban miradas de sorpresa pero nadie nos siguió cuando les dijimos a quienes íbamos a ver. En lo alto de la colina nos inclinamos ante los dioses por una extraña razón incluso Hestia estaba con ellos y nos pusimos en línea a su nuestras miradas atentas esperando a que se presentaran.

Entonces aparecieron en el horizonte los mire de arriba abajo, vestían de negro por completo, y a pesar de que no hacia frio llevaban guantes y chaquetas, pero lo más extraño era su cabello parecía que estaba comenzando a encanecerse entonces recordé dicen que en situaciones de estrés pueden aparecer canas.

Pero su cara su mirada era lo peor de todo lo que más inquietud me causa , una mirada que en algún momento había estado llena de vida y alegría y tal vez algo de enojo , ahora había sido sustituida por una que refleja dolor y agonía, pero en sus ojos hay tantos sentimientos que es imposible identificarlos todos.

"Entonces porque nos mandaron llamar" Dijeron los tres perfectamente coordinados.

"Nosotros queríamos saber…" Comenzó a decir Jason pero la mirada que le lanzaron lo dejo callado en su lugar.

"Si quieren saber como nos fue, pues mal como no tienen una idea y sobre si los perdonamos la respuesta es no" Contesto Percy

"Que nos perdonen ustedes se lo tenían merecido" Decimos todos

Tan pronto como lo decimos siento unas manos en la garganta y mi espalda estampándose contra el árbol de Thalia, volteo para ver que a Jason lo esta sosteniendo Thalia y a Hazel la sostiene Nico, mientras yo me enfrento a la mira furiosa de Percy.

"Como se atreven a actuar de esa manera tiene idea de lo que sufrimos de lo que nos paso, ustedes no merecen nuestra compasión" Dicen los tres

Entonces siento sus manos cerrarse con más fuerza en mi garganta no me puedo mover, comienzo a ver puntos negros danzando en mi visión, entonces todo tiene sentido, el tártaro verdaderamente cambia a la gente.

**Les dije que eran terribles cuando se les provocaba, el próximo capitulo es la confrontación espero que les guste se supone que este iba a ser este capítulo pero siento que tenían que ver como actúan los demás antes de verlos.**

**Comentarios por favor si nos es mucho pedir. Actualizare dependiendo de los comentarios hoy lo hice porque el capítulo ya estaba listo así que pido mínimo 5 comentarios para una pronta actualización. BYE :P**

**Avance del próximo capítulo versión preliminar**

._Nico se echó a reír.__ Se rió mucho, y su risa no acababa de sonar cuerda, tenía una calidad histérica en ella.__ "¿Arrodíllame? Para que te necesito, nos han causado tanta miseria y dolor ¿Por lo menos sabe o le importa lo que pasamos? Yo no lo creo." _

_Zeus parecía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la cara, y los otros dioses tenían expresiones similares. __Sólo Hestia parecía inmutarse por la declaración._

_"¿Qué dices muchacho?" Dice_

_"Dijo que no se arrodillaba antes ustedes." __P__"__ "Luché su estúpida guerra por ustedes. Corrección, __gané__ la guerra para ustedes. Los hemos ayudado a librar batallas que son suyas y a ustedes no tuvieron la más mínima compasión con nosotros". __  
_

_"Pero como te atreves… comenzó a decir Zeus _

_"Nos atrevemos porque es la verdad, no se merecen el más mínimo respeto" Dice Thalia _

_"Esta falta de respeto la van a pagar" Dice Zeus mientras su rayo maestro aparece en su mano._

_"Que nos vas a matar, adelantes hazlo, no me sorprendería fuiste capaz de enviar a tu propia hija al tártaro, adelante mátanos créeme nos harías una gran favor. Dice Thalia con las manos extendidas_

**Lo siento por el retraso solo que fanfiction no me permitía subir el capitulo**_._

**PD. A los que les pueda interesar en mi perfil esta una pagina donde cada semana traducen 4 capítulos de The Mark of Athena (al menos así fue con el hijo de Neptuno) al español por si lo quieren comenzar a leer. **

**Nueva profecía de la Marca de Atenea:**

La hija de la diosa de la sabiduría anda sola

La Marca de Atenea arde a través de Roma

Los gemelos sofocan el aliento del ángel

Aquél que sujeta las llaves de la muerte infinita

La perdición de los gigantes se mantiene dorada y pálida

La victoria a través del dolor de una jaula tejida.

**Si alguien le entiende dígamelo pero en mi opinión es la profecía más confusa de todos los libros POR DIOS ACABO DE TERMINAR LA MARCA DE ATHENEA VOY A MATAR AL RICK POR ESE FINAL AHORA A ESPERAR UN AÑO PARA SABER LO QUE PASARA. ALERTA DE SPOILER A ANNABETH Y PERCY LES PASA ALGO QUE POR DIOS COMO EL AUTOR NOS HACE ESTO **


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**Una buena noticia la editorial de los libros de los héroes del olimpo ya anuncio que los libros serán traducidos al español el primero creo que sale en marzo del 2013.**

**Fragmento de la Marca de Atenea traducido leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. No me hago responsable de posibles ataques de ansiedad y ganas de estrangular al autor por esto.**

_Debajo de ellos, la voz se rió en la oscuridad.__Sacrificios,__Hermosos sacrificios para despertar a la diosa._

_Percy aumentó la presión sobre la muñeca de Annabeth.__Su rostro estaba demacrado, raspado y sangriento, con el pelo espolvoreado con__telarañas, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, ella pensó que nunca le había parecido tan guapo._

_"Nos vamos a quedar juntos", prometió.__"No te están alejando de mí.__Nunca más. "_

_Sólo entonces entendí qué pasaba.__Un viaje de ida.__Una caída muy fuerte._

_"Siempre y cuando estamos juntos", dijo._

_Oyó que Nico y Hazel seguían gritando por ayuda.__Vio la luz del sol lejos, muy por encima, tal vez la última luz del que sol__volvería a ver._

_Entonces Percy soltó su agarre de la pequeña repisa, y juntos, tomados de la mano, él y Annabeth cayeron en la oscuridad sin fin._

**CAPITULO 4: CONFRONTACIÓN**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ANNABETH **

Escucho una voz que les dice "Por favor suéltenlos", Percy me deja caer me quedo en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento

"Y dices que eres inocente, me lo vas a pagar" susurro

"Estoy deseando que llegue el momento." Me dice Percy . Percy mientras se da la vuelta junto con Thalia y Nico, comenzaron a caminar hacia los dioses.

Alguien me ayuda a levantarme y veo que es Jason "Percy el intento ...?" digo en voz baja.

"Les dije que no eran los mismos" Dice Hazel mientras se agarra la garganta, mientras Frank tiene una cara de que quiere matar a Nico

Percy se da la vuelta y me mira con ojos fríos y duros. "¿Qué pasa, hija de Atenea? Creías que íbamos a salir como siempre y que yo iba a seguir loco por ti" Su voz era fría y carente de emoción como un glaciar. quedó sin habla, Las Palabras de Hazel regresaron a mi No son los mismos.

"Pero eso no justifica que hagan esto" Dice Piper

Los tres le lanzaron una mirada que daban ganas de esconderte en el más profundo de un agujero. Nos levantamos mientras íbamos con ellos nos arrodillamos de nuevo antes los dioses mientras ellos se quedaron parados como sin nada.

"Perseo Jackson, Thalia Grace y Nico Di Angelo!" Grito Zeus, y él estaba furioso. "¿Por qué no nos muestran el debido respeto?"

"Sera porque no se lo han ganado" .Dice Percy con una sonrisa sarcástica

"Ustedes arrodíllense delante de nosotros ya" Dice enojado Zeus

Nico se echó a reír. Se rió mucho, y su risa no acababa de sonar cuerdo, tenía una calidad histérica en ella. "¿Arrodíllame? Para que te necesito, nos han causado tanta miseria y dolor ¿Por lo menos sabe o le importa lo que pasamos? Yo no lo creo."

Zeus parecía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la cara, y los otros dioses tenían expresiones similares.Sólo Hestia parecía inmutarse por la declaración.

"¿Qué dices muchacho?" Dice

"Dijo que no se arrodillaba antes ustedes.".La voz de Percy era amarga y llena de ira. "Luché su estúpida guerra por ustedes. Corrección, _gané_ la guerra para ustedes. Los hemos ayudado a librar batallas que son suyas y a ustedes no tuvieron la más mínima compasión con nosotros".

"Pero como te atreves… comenzó a decir Zeus

"Nos atrevemos porque es la verdad, no se merecen el más mínimo respeto" Dice Thalia

"Esta falta de respeto la van a pagar" Dice Zeus mientras su rayo maestro aparece en su mano.

"Que nos vas a matar, adelantes hazlo, no me sorprendería fuiste capaz de enviar a tu propia hija al tártaro, adelante mátanos créeme nos harías una gran favor. Dice Thalia con las manos extendidas

Tan pronto como lo dice todos no quedamos sin aliento, no les importa vivir o morir les da lo mismo.

"Tal vez no los mate, los podemos regresar al tártaro apuesto que eso no les gustaría" Dice Zeus con una sonrisa, y esas son las palabras que derraman el vaso

"Solo que esta vez no les será fácil regresarnos a ese infierno" Dicen mientras que con un movimiento extremadamente rápido golpean sus padres en el rostro.

Sacan sus armas y se lanzan al atacar a los tres grandes, siempre creí que si algún mestizo se atrevía a hacer eso no durarías ni un minuto. Pero esta pelea parece pareja veo como Percy se agacha para evitar el tridente de Poseidón, Thalia evita con precisión los ataque de su padre mientras que el timón de Hades no parece tener efecto en Nico. Entonces tan pronto como comenzó se detiene Percy, Thalia y Nico tienen a sus padre en el suelo con sus armas en las manos a punto de atravesarlos con ellas y los ojos de los tres se han tornado negros, entonces algo extraño sucede unas voces conocidas llenan el lugar

_No se merecen su compasión ellos no la tuvieron con ustedes, porque la tendrían ustedes con ellos_

Todos conocemos esas voces Kronos y Gaia

"¡Percy, Thalia, Nico! No lo hagan no son malos y no son asesinos" . Grito Hestia con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Por favor no", Dice Grover.

Los tres sacuden la cabeza como si intentaran callar las voces mientras dejan caer las armas y se alejan un poco de ellos.

But he kept his eyes locked on tres sacuden la cabeza como "¿Se dan cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer?" Dice Hades mientras se levanta

"Nos dimos cuenta y honestamente no me importa en lo más mínimo" dice Percy

"ENTONCES DE RODILLAS" Dice Zeus de nuevo

"Dijimos que ¡NO!". La tierra se sacudió y aparecieron grietas en la tierra, Percy se había convertido en un huracán, Thalia había dejado de estar en el suelo parecía flotar y una tormenta eléctrica se estaba formando mientras que Nico era rodeado de lo que parecía ser fuego y todo a su alrededor parecía morirse como si la vida fuera sacada de las plantas.

"No vamos a arrodillarnos y es nuestra última palabra." Dice Nico

Zeus los fulminó con la mirada al igual que los demás dioses pero ninguno parecía tener palabras. "Discutiremos esto más adelante, pero mientras tanto nos han probado que no están bien y por eso no pueden salir del campamento por nada"

"Si quieren mantenerlos a ellos con vida será mejor que revoquen eso" Dice Thalia mientras nos apunta con su mano.

"No eso no pasara" Dice Zeus, luego, él y el resto de los dioses revelaron sus verdaderas formas y desaparecieron. Todo quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de que el Sr. D, al parecer, el único dios que no se fue, se acercó con cautela.

"Bueno, ciertamente tienen una manera de anunciar su regreso, Vayan a la cabaña de Poseidón ese será su hogar por ahora"

Los tres le sonrieron al Sr. D. "Por supuesto, señor." Dicen con sarcasmo y echaron a andar colina abajo, de nuevo al campamento y al mundo que había dejado durante cinco largos años.

"Por favor" Dice Jason mientras los alcanza "Tenemos que llevarnos bien, ya salieron podemos intentar olvidar lo que paso"

"Eso jamás me escuchas los odiamos, olvidar créeme Jason jamás olvidaremos nada aunque quisiéramos no podemos y será mejor que se cuiden las espaldas porque ya no somos los mismos idiotas que solíamos ser" Dice Thalia

"Pero por favor…comienza a decir Piper antes de que un viento violento nos manda a volar a todos tres metros más atrás

"Eso fue solo un probada de lo que somos capaces, lo que intenten decirnos guárdenselo no nos interesa hablar con ustedes, ¡Nada cambiara el hecho de que ustedes nos enviaron al infierno!, ¡No cambiará el hecho de que queremos matar a cada persona en este campamento y deseamos con todo el corazón ver caer a los dioses! Nos grita Percy mientras se dirigen a su cabaña

"Voy a hablar con ellos" Nos dice Quirón

Cerca de media hora después sale con un mirada que en mi vida le había visto era miseria y miedo.

"¿Quirón que paso porque traes esa cara? Pregunta Leo

"Solo les puedo decir que tienen razones para odiarlos" Nos dice mientras se aleja de nosotros.

**Me siento triste por no haber tenido los comentarios deseados en el capítulo pasado pero ni modo el capítulo estaba hecho.**

**Que les pareció les gusto, espero que si. Comenten por favor más esta por venir. Ya saben cinco comentarios para publicar el próximo capítulo y ahora si lo cumplo. BYE :P**

**Avance del próximo capítulo versión preliminar:**

_"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les hicieron en el tártaro?" Nos pregunto _

_Los tres nos quedamos callados pero siento que Quirón tiene derecho a saber lo que nos paso._

_"Nos torturaron como no tienes una idea a decir verdad creo que fuimos sometidos a las peores torturas, nos quebraron cada hueso de cuerpo, nos torturaban con electricidad, nos enterraban vivos y cuando el aire estaba a punto de acabarse nos sacaban, nos dejaban caer de grandes alturas solo para detenernos a centímetros del suelo, nos destrozaron las cuerdas vocales para ya no poder gritar y lo más importante nos maldijeron con una de las peores maldiciones que existen. Y eso solo en los primeros meses" Le contesto_

_Volteamos a verlo y el simplemente no tiene palabras parece que se quedo mudo y cuando por fin habla su voz parece rota _

_"Cuales…son esas… maldiciones"_

**Espero que este sea un buen incentivo para algún cometario suyo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**Fragmento de la Marca de Atenea traducido leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. Reunión de Percy-Annabeth**

Annabeth no quiso hacerlo, pero se adelantó. Percy corrió hacia ella al mismo tiempo. La multitud se tensó. Algunos pusieron sus manos sobre sus espadas que no estaban allí.

Percy puso sus brazos a su alrededor. Se besaron, y por un momento nada importó. Un asteroide pudo haber destruido el planeta y haber barrido toda la vida de la tierra y a Annabeth no le habría importado.

Percy olía a aire del océano. Sus labios estaban salados. Sesos de alga… pensó, aturdida. Percy se apartó y estudió su cara.

—Dioses, creí que nunca…

**CAPITULO 5: MALDICIONES **

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY**

Después de haber tenido un cálida bienvenida de parte de los dioses y de nuestros amigos, entramos a la que alguna vez considere mi hogar la cabaña de Poseidón. Pero este ya no era mi hogar y esas personas ya no eran mi familia, la única familia que tenia eran Grover, Hestia, Quirón y los más importantes Thalia y Nico mis primos, amigos verdaderos y compañeros de dolor y torturas.

"Maldita sea, que creen que les da el derecho de hacernos esto" Dice Thalia mientras que con electricidad reduce a cenizas una de las camas más cercanas.

"¡Que se creen que son! Malditos mil veces malditos Grita Nico

"¡Como se atreven nos tratan como basura, prácticamente nos destierran si tan solo sintieran una onza de la miseria, el dolor y la traición que nos hicieron sentir! Prácticamente estoy gritando, después de eso dejamos desatar toda nuestra ira contra los muebles de la cabaña cuando no damos cuenta todo esta vuelto cenizas, nos dejamos caer de rodillas a mitad de la cabaña a pesar de que mis ojos pican como si quisiera llorar ni una sola lagrima es derramada.

"Malditos hijos de… comienza a decir Thalia hasta que escuchas una voz conocida

"Veo que remodelaron la cabaña" Nos dice Quirón

"No estamos de humor" Contesta Nico

"Solo quiero saber lo que paso ese día yo siempre creí que eran inocentes al igual que Grover, los conozco como para saber que no asesinarían sin ninguna razón" Nos dice

"Esta bien te vamos a contar pero jura por el rio estigio que nada de lo que hablemos saldrá de aquí" Murmuro en voz baja

"Lo juro, nada de lo que me revelen saldrá de este lugar"

"En primer lugar debes saber que lo que nos impedía hablar ya fue roto en cierta forma así que no queremos que nos regañes ni nos digas nada porque a decir verdad no estamos de humor" Dice Nico, Quirón solamente asiente mientras que le hace una seña a Thalia para que comience a hablar.

"Mira estábamos malditos no podíamos revelar nada de la verdad detrás de lo que hicimos pero como ya cumplimos nuestra sentencia eso ya fue revocado, asesinamos a esos mestizos porque ya no eran mestizos si no maquinas para destruir el olimpo así que en pocas palabras los dioses nos condenaron al infierno por haberlos salvado"

"¡Salvaron a los dioses y los mestizos! y no les creyeron cuando les dijeron que eran inocentes" Dice Quirón sorprendido

"Creyeron en lo sus ojos vieron no en la verdad que reflejaban nuestros ojos" se limita a decir Nico

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les hicieron en el tártaro?" Nos pregunto

Los tres nos quedamos callados pero siento que Quirón tiene derecho a saber lo que nos paso.

"Nos torturaron como no tienes una idea a decir verdad creo que fuimos sometidos a las peores torturas, nos quebraron cada hueso de cuerpo, nos torturaban con electricidad, nos enterraban vivos y cuando el aire estaba a punto de acabarse nos sacaban, nos dejaban caer de grandes alturas solo para detenernos a centímetros del suelo, nos destrozaron las cuerdas vocales para ya no poder gritar y lo más importante nos maldijeron con una de las peores maldiciones que existen. Y eso solo en los primeros meses" Le contesto

Volteamos a verlo y el simplemente no tiene palabras parece que se quedo mudo y cuando por fin habla su voz parece rota

"Cuales…son esas… maldiciones"

Nico y yo nos volteamos a ver y asentimos, Thalia se levanta y cierra la puerta de la cabaña mientras Nico y yo nos quitamos la chamarra y la camisa revelando por primera vez nuestras cicatrices y las vendas que cubren las maldiciones.

"No puede ser esto es horrible" dice mientras ve las cicatrices

"Ellos no tienen compasión ni siquiera con Thalia que es mujer ella tiene las mismas cicatrices que nosotros y las mismas maldiciones" Dice Nico mientras se descubre una de las maldiciones y se la muestra a Quirón

Quirón con extremo cuidado comienza a leer la maldición se extrémese al sentir la piel fría, la herida es muy sensible prácticamente estaba gravada hasta en lo más profundo como una gran grieta profunda después de leerla le suelta el brazo con miedo

"Es la maldición de la juventud eterna" Dice

"Exacto creían que se complementaba perfectamente con esta después de todo ellos ya no estarán presentes para hacernos daño en persona" Le digo mientras extiendo el brazo para que lea la otra maldición

Con el mismo cuidado que con Nico comienza a leer la otra maldición solo para después dejar caer mi brazo en estado de show

"Es una maldición de dolor " Murmura

"No sólo te causa dolor. Se basa en la memoria. En el dolor de una lesión que se hubiera sufrido alguna vez, mental o física, grave o pequeña, y te hace revivir todo ese dolor incluso el más mínimo dolor se siente horrible, incluso evita que los que tengan esta maldición sean capaces de morir, solo las personas libres de la maldición nos pueden asesinar, o el tiempo mismo pero como ya sabes nunca vamos a envejecer".

"Eso es ... Eso es ..."

"La peor forma de tortura que alguien puede tener" Termino de decir Thalia

Kronos y Gaia descubrieron en esta maldición un poco de diversión después de todo vernos gritar como niños y suplicar que se detuvieran fue divertido para ellos. No sólo se utiliza una espada maldita, que de por sí es muy doloroso, pero ellos decidieron ir un poco más allá y se aseguraron que la hoja estuviera al rojo vivo antes de tallar las maldiciones. El dolor de cada herida que hubiéramos sufrido alguna vez era horrible. Muchas veces nos llevaron tan cerca de la muerte pero nunca nos dejaban morir. Siempre nos dejaban ir al borde de nuestros limites y antes de que el dulce abraso de la muerte nos envolviera nos traían de regreso a la realidad solo para después de unos leves momentos de paz nos trajeran de regreso para otro ronda de tortura"

"No puede haber nada más cruel que esa maldición, nadie jamás la había usado a lo largo de los años nunca había visto que la usaran se supone que estaba prohibida por la gran maldad que esta tenia cuando se ponía" Dice Quirón

"Eso no fue limitación para que la usaran en nosotros de hecho parecían fascinados al ser a los primeros a los que se las ponían" Dice Nico mientras se acomodaba la ropa y las vendas

"Muchachos se que odian a los dioses pero tal vez si les dicen la verdad todo pueda volver a ser como antes" Nos dice

"Eso jamás me entiendes los odiamos no queremos nada que no sea venganza o en tal caso alejarnos de ellos y no volverlos a verlos jamás" Dice Thalia

"Quirón escucha esto es solo una advertencia si decidimos tomar venganza no te atrevas a intervenir porque entonces no sabemos si podamos controlar esa parte de nosotros que si es una asesina" Dice Nico

El solo nos mira sorprendido pero después asiente con la cabeza y nos dice:

"Comprendo que quieran vengarse pero confió en que al final terminen asiendo lo correcto" Se levanta y se va dejándonos solos de nuevo

_No harán lo que ese tonto les dice verdad, ellos los castigaron se merecen sufrir una parte de lo que ustedes sintieron _

"¡Cállense los dos! Gritamos los tres

_Eso jamás serán nuestros instrumentos para nuestra venganza contra los dioses no podrán resistirse y se vengaran de ellos. Seremos las voces que los motiven para vengarse _

Kronos y Gaia se quedan en silencio ya no se escucha nada, nos dejamos caer de nuevo en el suelo ordeno que las luces se apaguen y a pesar de que ya no estamos en el tártaro la pesadilla no termina, el dolor es horrible siento como si me estuvieran torturando de nuevo, me muerdo la lengua intentando no gritar calvo las uñas al suelo intentando soportar el dolor que nos causa la maldición. Pero hay algo que me preocupa ciento la presencia de Kronos y Gaia a mi lado como si ellos también estuvieran con nosotros pero eso es imposible, al menos eso el lo que creo.

Intento levantarme pero duele tanto que no lo hago solo me quedo inmóvil en el suelo esperando a que las pesadillas y recuerdos me invadan de nuevo.

**Que les pareció este capítulo pobres no esas dos maldiciones los van a hacer pasarla muy mal. Necesito algunos tipos de tortura son para un capítulo importante, cuando los dioses se enteran de la verdad, dejen salir su lado oscuro después de todo muy pocas son las oportunidades para ser malvado. Reitero cinco comentarios para el próximo capítulo. **

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía de los capítulos intentare mejorar y también tratare de hacer más largos los capítulos.**

**A la persona que pregunto porque en la mayoría de las historia Percy, Thalia y Nico aparecen juntos a decir verdad no lo se en mi caso los uso porque son los que conozco más y en mi opinión Thalia si es más poderosa que Jason si no le tuviera miedo a las alturas. A decir verdad Percy lo menciona en una parte de la marca de atenea, eres más débil si le tienes miedo a tu elemento eso le pasa a Percy cuando comienza a tenerle miedo al agua. Te recomiendo que leas los héroes del olimpo a estas alturas ya hay traducciones decentes en mi perfil hay una pagina donde los puedes leer.**

**BYE :P**

**Avance del próximo capitulo versión preliminar:**

"Débiles idiotas ese dolor es solo un milésima de lo que nosotros sufrimos" Dice Nico mientras saca su arma para terminar con Hazel

"Se merecían más" Dice Thalia mientras toma parte del arma de Jason para matarlo

"Terminemos con esto" Murmuro mientras saco mi arma

Estoy a punto de matar a Annabeth cuando escucho a Grover y a Quirón

"No lo hagan no se conviertan en asesinos, ustedes son buenos por favor" Sus suplicas me hacen entrar en razón dejo caer mi arma mientras me agarro la cabeza intentando hacer que Kronos y Gaia se callen, Thalia y Nico están igual que yo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**Fragmento de la Marca de Atenea traducido leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. Es la parte en la que esta inspirada la portada de La marca de atenea .**

El viento soplaba entre los girasoles. Los caballos se removieron, agitados. A pesar del día seco y caluroso que hacía, Piper se estremeció. Una sensación fría… Annabeth y Leo habían descrito aquella sensación…

—Baco tiene razón—dijo—. Tenemos que marcharnos…

—Demasiado tarde—dijo una voz durmiente, susurrando por entre los campos a su alrededor y resonando por el suelo bajo los pies de Piper.

Percy y Jason sacaron sus espadas. Piper estaba de pie en la carretera entre ellos dos, congelada de miedo. El poder de Gaia estaba, repentinamente, en todas partes. Los girasoles se giraron de golpe para mirarles a ellos. El trigo se doblegó hacia ellos como si fueran millones de hojas afiladas.

—Bienvenidos a mi fiesta—murmuró Gaia. Su voz recordaba a Piper al trigo creciendo: un ruido crujiente, silencioso y persistente que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar en casa del abuelo Tom en aquellas noches silenciosas en Oklahoma.

—¿Qué ha dicho Baco? —murmuró la diosa—. ¿Un guateque sencillo y de baja categoría con aperitivos orgánicos? Sí, en cuanto a mis aperitivos. Sólo necesito dos: la sangre de una semidiosa y la de un semidiós. Piper, cielo, escoge qué héroe morirá contigo.

—¡Gaia! —gritó Jason—. ¡Deja de esconderte entre el trigo! ¡Muéstrate!

—Qué valiente—siseó Gaia—. Pero el otro, Percy Jackson, también tiene valor. Escoge, Piper McLean o lo haré yo.

El corazón de Piper se aceleró. Gaia quería matarla. No era nada sorprendente. ¿Pero qué era aquello de escoger entre los dos chicos? ¿Por qué dejaría a uno de ellos vivir? Tenía que ser una trampa.

—¡Estás loca! —gritó ella—. ¡No voy a escoger nada por ti!

De repente Jason tosió. Se removió en su silla de montar.

—¡Jason! —gritó Piper—. ¿Qué pasa…?

La miró, con su expresión mortalmente calmada. Sus ojos no eran azules. Brillaban con oro sólido.

—¡Percy, ayuda! —Piper se apartó de Tempestad.

Pero Percy se apartó de ella. Se detuvo a cinco metros e hizo girar a su pegaso. Alzó su espada y apuntó hacia Jason.

—Uno morirá—dijo Percy, pero no era su voz. Era profunda y hueca, como alguien susurrando desde el fondo de un cañón.

—Yo escogeré—respondió Jason, con la misma voz hueca.

—¡No! —gritó Piper.

A su alrededor, los campos crujían y siseaban, riendo con la voz de Gaia mientras Percy y Jason cargaban el uno al otro, con las armas preparadas.

**GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ :D**

**Una disculpa por el retraso de este capítulo pero mi computadora tenia 15 virus que alguien me diga de donde ch****** salieron esos virus en fin tuve que formatearla y perdí el capitulo por más que trate de recordar todo lo ya estaba escrito no pude así que perdón si este capítulo no es de su agrado no se preocupen si logro recordar más cosas editare el capítulo.**

**CAPITULO 6: CAPTURA LA BANDERA **

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY**

Cuando me despierto las pocas ganas de regresar a tener un vida normal que había en mi parecen haberse muerto no me muevo ni siquiera salgo de que mi cabaña. Para que intentar llevarme con personas que me tienen miedo, porque intentar regresar a un lugar donde por un momento fui feliz, estar aquí solo me trae más dolor de los que debería me siento tan miserable que ni siquiera me levanto.

Cierro los ojos intentando callar todos los recuerdos que llegan a mí como un torrente pero no sirve de nada, los recuerdos son de dolor solo de eso no hay más intento recordar los momentos felices pero no puedo simplemente parece que en mi mente no hay más que dolor.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" Dice Nico

"Estar aquí nos va a matar o en nuestra locura nosotros terminaremos matando a alguien" Continua Thalia

"¿Tu que crees que deberíamos hacer?" Me preguntan

"Largarnos a un lugar donde no puedan encontrarnos, donde ellos no tengan influencia donde no puedan hacernos más daño ni nosotros hagamos daño y donde podamos intentar vivir tranquilos el resto de la eternidad" Murmuro

"Entonces vamos a Alaska la tierra más allá de los dioses" Me contesto Thalia

"Esa es nuestra mejor opción pero la pregunta es como salir de aquí" Dijo Nico

"Hay que retarlos a un captura la bandera" Contesto

"¿Un captura la bandera para que?" Me preguntan

"Mira si retamos a Hazel, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, Leo, Piper y Reyna que son los mestizos más poderosos ellos estarán entretenidos, y los demás ni siquiera van a querer acercarse cuando se enteren contra quien van a competir y menos después de lo que hicimos con los tres grandes y el Sr. D no va a querer ni siquiera estar presente es demasiado cobarde" Me limito a decir

"¿Cómo haremos para que acepten"? Dice Thalia

"Es simple solo hay que decirles que si nos ganan les diremos la razón por la que matamos a esos mestizos y estoy tan seguro que ya comenzaron a dudar de lo que paso hace cinco años" le contesto

"Buen plan Percy mientras ellos están distraídos hacemos un viaje sombra a tu casa tomamos las cosas que Hestia nos dejo y nos largamos a Alaska a intentar vivir tranquilos" Dice Nico

"Exacto, estamos juntos en esto entonces" Digo mientras extiendo mi mano cubierta de cicatrices.

"No tengo nada que perder" Dice Nico mientras junta su mano con la mía.

"Hemos pasado todo esto juntos como para dejarlos solos" Dice Thalia mientras junta su mano con la mía.

Salimos de la cabaña solo para confirmar que todos nos temen salen corriendo tan pronto como nos ven. Hasta que vemos a Grover

"Muchachos no han salido desde ayer, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Nos pregunta

"Nada solo pensábamos, de casualidad no sabes donde están los traidores" Le pregunto no hay necesidad de decirle quienes son el lo sabe.

"Están en le muro de escalada pero por favor no causen problemas" Nos dice

"No prometemos nada" Dice Nico mientras caminamos al muro

Cuando llegamos la expresión de terror de los mestizos que nos ven los hace darse la vuelta.

"¿Qué hacen aquí viene a causar más problemas?" Dice Hazel

"No te preocupes hermanita solo venimos a hablar" Dice Nico con voz oscura

"Esta bien vamos a hablar" Dice Jason y todos los mestizos que entrenaban con ellos salen corriendo

Camino un poco hasta que me siento en una roca Thalia y Nico a mi lado.

"A decir verdad estamos aquí para retarlos a un captura la bandera" Digo con la mejor voz que puedo estar cerca de ellos hace que todo comience a doler de nuevo.

"Un captura la bandera creí que se iban a disculpar" Dice Piper

"Lo siento Piper eso nunca va a pasar" Dice Nico

"Y antes de que digan que no tenemos un trato con ustedes si nos ganan entonces sabrán la razón por la que matamos esos semidioses hace cinco años, apuesto a que tiene curiosidad o no" Dice Thalia

Levanto la mirada para ver sus caras y se que a pesar de sus instintos les dicen que no su curiosidad les dice que si.

"Aceptamos, pero juren que nos dirán la verdad" Dice Jason

"Lo juramos, créeme nada nos haría más felices que ver su cara cuando sepan la verdad" Contesto

"Nos vemos aquí a las once de la noche solo nosotros, Quirón, Grover y ustedes tres" Dice Annabeth

"Aquí estaremos" Decimos los tres

Llegamos puntuales a la hora acordada, Quirón nos da las típicas reglas de siempre y nos dirigimos al bosque colocamos nuestra bandera en unas rocas vigilada por guerreros esqueleto.

Estamos a punto de llamar a Mrs. O'Leary cuando sus voces suenan de nuevo.

_No dejaran pasar esta oportunidad es momento de su venganza se lo merecen, deben sufrir igual que ustedes._

La parte de mí que quiere venganza sonríe y por desgracia no la controlo parte de mi muere la parte compasiva y buena ya no existe y dejo salir a la parte más malvada de mi.

La parte de buena que alguna vez existió esta neutralizada y deja salir el sentimiento de venganza un sentimiento que desde hace mucho tiempo quise liberar.

"Vamos a partirles la cara a esos idiotas" Dice Thalia con una voz llena de maldad

"Porque no hacerlos pagar ellos se lo merecen" Dice Nico con voz oscura

Yo solo sonrió con maldad y digo "Hay que hacerlos sufrir"

Thalia y Nico salen corriendo directo a los arboles saltando mientras yo me hecho a correr tratando de encontrarlos.

Corro tan rápido hasta que encuentro a mis "amigos" en un lugar despejado. Cuando me ven sacan sus armas

"Percy, su inferioridad numérica es demasiada no lo puede hacer" Comenzó a decir Jason hasta que siento como dos personas caen a mi lado

"Y tu estas muerto" Murmuro con voz fría y distante

Y los tres juntos cargamos hacia ellos antes de que Frank intente convertirse en cualquier cosa yo estoy sobre de él agarró su muñeca y la giro hacia atrás rompiéndosela y mientras el grita de dolor con una pierna directa al pecho lo mando a volar varios metros más atrás golpea un árbol con su espalda causando que este se rompa. Volteo para ver que Nico esta sobre Leo lo tiene por el cuello y le da una patada en el pecho, rompiendo unas cuantas costillas después lo golpea sobre una roca cercana causando que se desmaye. Thalia este sobre Piper antes que siquiera haga algo la agarra del brazo y empuja hacia arriba el codo, rompiéndolo, le patea una pierna y escucho el dulce sonido de su pierna al romperse antes de que la deje llorando de dolor. Antes de que Reyna haga algo Nico la golpea y la deja fuera de combate.

Nos damos la vuelta y nos enfrentamos a las miradas horrorizadas de Hazel, Annabeth y Jason

Jason fulmina con la mirada a Thalia y se lanza contra nosotros.

"Es todo tuyo Thalia" Dice Nico

Jason esta haciendo girar su espada, pero Thalia solo sonríe con maldad pura y sin arma se va contra Jason, él intenta atravesarla con su espada pero antes de que tenga oportunidad con una pierna Thalia rompe su espada, con una cara de incredulidad Jason le lanza un puñetazo y Thalia solo atrapa su mano mientras la aplasta escucho el sonido de huesos al romperse, el grita pero Thalia le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula y sonríe de satisfacción al escuchar el crujido y después con la rodilla golpea a Jason en la cara dejándole inconsciente.

"Bueno Nico creo que ahora te toca a ti" Murmuro mientras me recargo contra un árbol

Hazel asiendo algo estúpido se va contra Nico con su espada desenfunda, con un movimiento rápido Nico desarma a Hazel con una sonrisa en el rostro le da una patada en la rodilla se escucha un horrible sonido y cuando Nico se aparta veo que la fractura es expuesta ella esta en el suelo agarrándose la pierna gritando de dolor, Nico ahoga sus gritos mientras la levanta por el cuello le impide que respire hasta que la deja caer al suelo desmayada.

"Ahora es tu turno" Me dice Thalia mientras señala a Annabeth

Y antes de que tenga una oportunidad la desarmo le doy un puñetazo en el estomago escucho el sonido de sus costillas al romperse, mientras ella intenta respirar pongo mi pierna contra su pecho agarro ambos brazos y tiro de ellos con todos mis fuerzas ella grita con todas sus fuerzas sus gritos me desesperan tanto que la golpeo contra un árbol dejándola inconsciente.

"Débiles idiotas ese dolor es solo un milésima de lo que nosotros sufrimos" Dice Nico mientras saca su arma para terminar con Hazel

"Se merecían más" Dice Thalia mientras toma parte del arma de Jason para matarlo

"Terminemos con esto" Murmuro mientras saco mi arma

Estoy a punto de matar a Annabeth cuando escucho a Grover y a Quirón

"No lo hagan no se conviertan en asesinos, ustedes son buenos por favor" Sus suplicas me hacen entrar en razón dejo caer mi arma mientras me agarro la cabeza intentando hacer que Kronos y Gaia se callen, Thalia y Nico están igual que yo.

La vista la tengo tan nublada que solo veo luces, escucho gemidos de dolor antes de que todo se aclare. Los dioses nos rodean con sus armas apuntado hacia nosotros mientras que Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Jason y Annabeth están siendo revisados por Apolo

"Con esto que acaban de hacer demuestran que no son dignos de confianza que son un peligro para todos nosotros, que están dispuestos a volver a matar por lo tanto debemos pensar en un castigo digno para personas como ustedes" Dice Zeus con desprecio en su voz

"Padre si me permite el mejor castigo sería regresarlos a Tártaro de nuevo solo que esta vez no salgan nunca" Dice Atenea

Cuando dice eso yo me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo escucho dos golpes y veo que Thalia y Nico están como yo en el suelo con el cabello ocultando nuestra expresión.

"Todos a favor" escucho que dice Zeus veo que los 12 dioses levantan la mano alcanzo a ver la expresión horrorizada de Hestia y Quirón

"Esta decidido regresaran al tártaro" Dice Zeus y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento lagrimas en mis ojos levanto la mano a mis ojos y siento que el liquido que sale de mis ojos es demasiado espeso cuando lo veo me doy cuenta de que es sangre, volteo para ver a Thalia y Nico solo para ver que están igual que yo.

Levantamos la mirada y enfrentamos a los dioses, veo sus expresiones conmocionadas la ver nuestras lágrimas, me trago todos mis sentimientos antes de que diga:

"Lo que sea su voluntad"

Ellos no dicen nada solo apuntan su manos a nosotros y yo se que estamos a punto de regresar al infierno y estaba vez para siempre por el resto de la eternidad. Cierro los ojos esperando el castigo pero escucho una voz que dice:

"¡Esperen es momento de que sepan la verdad!" Y es la voz de Hestia

**Que les pareció le gusto háganmelo saber cinco comentarios para el próximo capitulo. Bueno el próximo capitulo tal vez se tarde un poco quiero que sea muy genial después de todo por fin se sabrá la verdad y después tengo que planear algunas cuantas ideas para lo que pasara después si creen que son malos esperen y verán lo que es ser malo de verdad. BYE**

**El capitulo estará listo el 24 de diciembre será mi regalo por así decirlo si no esta completo subiré la mitad y el capitulo se dividirá en dos.**

**En el próximo capitulo se sabrá la verdad. Ya era hora :P**

**Avance del próximo capitulo versión preliminar:**

_Las voces se ríen, las manos invisibles los dejan caer, y se están cayendo, cayendo, cayendo.__Gritan, gritan tan desesperadamente mueven las manos a los lados intentando detener su caída.__Se dejan de escuchar sus gritos conforme se acercan más al fondo.__ El fondo de __fuego líquido dentadas rocas negras, afiladas rocas que les esperan para darles la bienvenida a una muerte ardiente.__En el último momento, las manos los agarran de nuevo, y ellos solamente son un muñeco sin sentido, agitándose como un muñeco de trapo, sollozando de terror._


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**Fragmento de la Marca de Atenea traducido leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

"Están pensando en reunirse con nosotros allí. Si somos capaces de sobrevivir a la morada de Hades, abrirnos camino a través de las fuerzas de Gaia, y a continuación, tal vez podamos trabajar juntos con Percy y Annabeth y sellar las puertas de la muerte de ambos lados. "

"Y conseguir a Percy y Annabeth de regreso sanos y salvos", se preguntó Leo.

"Tal vez."

Leo no le gustaba la forma en la que Nico hablaba, si él no compartía todas sus dudas era algo malo. Además, Leo sabía algo de cerraduras y puertas. Si las puertas de la muerte debían ser selladas por ambos lados, ¿cómo iban a hacer eso a menos que alguien permaneció en el Inframundo, atrapado?

Nico tomó una respiración profunda. "Yo no sé cómo lo van a manejar, pero Percy y Annabeth se encuentran en camino. Ellos viajaran a través del Tártaro y encontraran las puertas de la muerte. Cuando lo hagan, tenemos que estar preparados".

**Hola sobrevivimos al tan esperado fin del mundo en serio se pasan tanta cosa para que no pasara nada (que es bueno, no me hubiera enterado que pasaba en La casa de hades XD) pues aquí esta el capítulo disfrútenlo.**

**CAPITULO 7: LA VERDAD **

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HESTIA **_En cursivas son las torturas_

Cuando aparecemos en el campamento lo primero que noto es que Percy, Thalia y Nico parecen desorientados como si algo más estuviera pasando se agarran la cabeza como si intentaran callar algo. Escucho jadear a Apolo y veo como corre hacia los semidioses heridos, veo que en verdad están lastimados pero no dejo de pensar en la ironía ese dolor que ellos sienten nos nada comparado con el de mis sobrinos ese si fue dolor que digo dolor eso fue agonía.

Centro mi atención de nuevo y veo que Atenea acaba de proponer que los regresen al Tártaro, cuando ellos escuchan eso veo que se dejan caer al suelo el cabello les oculta la expresión pero veo que sus manos están clavadas en la tierra demostrando su dolor.

"Todos a favor" escucho que dice Zeus y veo con horror como todos los dioses levantan las manos no hay remordimiento solo decisión los creen asesinos después de todo.

"Esta decidido regresaran al tártaro" Dice Zeus cuando dice eso yo solo veo como levantan la mano y se la llevan a los ojos, solo para después clavar la mirada en nosotros, no puedo evitar que un jadeo escape de mi labios cuando veo sus lagrimas son espesas, son lagrimas de dolor, de agonía, de resignación son lagrimas de sangre y no en sentido figurado.

Todos parecen conmocionados al ver sus lagrimas pero veo como Percy se traga todo lo que esta sintiendo y es el primero en hablar y me sorprende mucho lo que dice: "Lo que sea su voluntad"

Los dioses ya no dicen nada solo se limitan a apuntarlos y veo como los tres cierran los ojos esperando su castigo, esto no lo voy a permitir ya fui participe en una injusticia no quiero participar en otra.

Antes de que tengan tiempo de hacer algo me atravieso y veo como los dioses dudan antes de hacer lo que quieren esta es mi oportunidad.

"¡Esperen es momento de que sepan la verdad!" Prácticamente estoy gritando

"Quítate Hestia no puedo creer que los defiendas" Me dice Zeus

"No me voy a quitar es momento de que sepan la verdad, lo que ocurrió hace cinco años, la injusticia condena de Percy, Thalia y Nico"

"Es verdad es momento de que todo se sepa" escucho que dice Quirón y veo como se pone a mi lado protegiéndolos veo como los dioses dudan estoy apunto de comenzar a hablar cuando escucho sus voces a mi espalda.

"No digan nada eso no nos va a regresar los cinco años que perdimos" Dice Thalia

"No va a cambiar en nada el rencor y el dolor" Dice Nico

"No hará que recuperemos nuestra vida, una vida sin dolor" Dice Percy

"Lo siento muchachos voy a hablar y no solamente voy a hablar les voy a mostrar todo lo que pasaron en el tártaro"

"No lo hagas por favor…escucho que comienzan a decir mientras se levantan.

"Necesitan verlo y tal vez solo así ustedes puedan ser finalmente libres de irse si lo desean" Les contesto pero antes de digan algo más escucho el comentario de Jason que ya esta curado por completo.

"No se merecen piedad todo lo que paso en el tártaro lo tenían merecido"

"La piedad no aplica para monstruos y asesinos" Dice Annabeth

Volteo a ver a lo muchachos y veo ya se levantaron del suelo están temblando debido a la conmoción interna.

"Ustedes no merecen la salvación que les dimos" Dice Thalia mirándonos con unos ojos llenos de dolor.

"No deberían siquiera tener el valor de mirarnos a los ojos si supieran la verdad" Murmura Nico

"Son escorias no merecen nada el aire que respiran, la paz que gozan y la felicidad. Nos arrebataron todo y no les interesa" Dice Percy

Sus voces son tan frías tan duras y llenas de dolor que hacen que todos los presentes tiemblen y por primera vez veo la duda brillando en los ojos de los dioses.

"Hestia muéstrales la verdad después de todo son nuestros únicos recuerdos solo te pido que hagas algo para dejarnos inconscientes no estamos de humor para ver su remordimiento" Dice Thalia

No me dicen nada más chasqueo los dedos y ellos caen al suelo desmayados.

Creo una burbuja es especial solo deja ver los peores recuerdo y por lo que acaban de decir es lo único que recuerdan.

"Quirón ayúdame a quitarles los guantes sus manos deben estar dentro de burbuja para que todo lo que recuerden aparezca" Con mucho cuidado les quitamos los guantes y veo que cuando las cicatrices de las manos quedan a la vista todos jadean

"Que horribles cicatrices quien se las hizo" Murmura Annabeth con una sonrisa en el rostro

"En verdad creyeron que nos les iban a hacer nada estando en el tártaro, y eso que no han visto sus demás cicatrices. Una cosa más es demasiado pronto como para que piensen que tuvieron su merecido" Me doy media vuela y enfrento a los dioses y los mestizos

"Lo que van a ver es lo que paso en el tártaro, verán todo lo que les paso todo lo que sintieron espero que estén listo para el cargo de conciencia" Es lo único que digo antes de que el primer recuerdo aparezca

_La batalla se encuentra alrededor me doy cuenta de que estamos presenciando el momento justo de la desgracia._

_Gaia ya esta siendo obligada a dormir de nuevo los siete están hay junto con Thalia y Nico._

"Que tiene esto de especial todos estamos cuando eso paso" Dice Annabeth

"Mejor cállate y acaba de ver todo" Dije

_Entonces antes de hundirse en la tierra de nuevo Gaia clava la mirada en Percy, Thalia y Nico todos escuchamos claramente lo que dice:_

_"Esto no ha terminado me vengare y ustedes tres serán los que pagaran por todos, los maldigo lo que estén escuchando no puedan repetirlo de nuevo, nadie sabrá la verdad detrás de sus acciones. Esos mestizos que dicen haberse arrepentido no es así son espíritus malignos que destruirán a todos una vez que yo quede encerrada, nadie los puede destruir solo ustedes tres. Decidan muchachos ¿Salvan al olimpo de nuevo, o lo dejan perecer?_

"¡No!, eran inocentes lo hicieron para salvarnos" Dice Jason mientras se deja caer al suelo las lagrimas de la culpa corren por sus mejillas todos los demás lloran en silencio sabiendo la gran injusticia que cometieron.

"Antes de que pregunten yo creí en ellos por que sus ojos reflejaban inocencia"

"Pero las pruebas demostraban que ellos eran culpables que lo habían hecho con intensión" Murmuro Atenea

"Tanto trabajo te cuesta admitir que por primera vez te equivocaste. No todo en esta vida se puede resolver con la lógica" Contesto mientras veo como evita mi mirada.

_"Bien," Kronos dice.__"Hemos atrapado a nuestros pequeños héroes."_

_"Kronos", Dice Gaia.__"¿Le dije que iban a estar aquí?"_

_Kronos no contesta, pero de repente se abalanza hacia Percy _

_"Que comience la tortura" Dice Gaia. Y es ahí cuando el infierno comenzó._

_Están amarrados a una cama de metal escucho sus gritos agónicos mientras se ve como les gravan las maldiciones la sangre que emana de sus heridas es demasiada, cuando se ven las hojas con las que les están gravando las maldiciones se ve que están a la rojo vivo. _

_Se separan y dejan ver sus brazos están cubiertos de sangre pero se alcanza a ver los que dicen las maldiciones._

"La Maldición de la juventud eterna y del dolor eterno, la segunda jamás se había usado" Dice Atenea y cuando habla veo que los dioses y Annabeth jadean

"¿Qué se supone que hacen esas maldiciones?" Pregunta Piper

"Después de que esto acabe veras esas maldiciones y lo que hacen, ahora es momento de que vean sus torturas" Me limito a decir

_Las voces se ríen, las manos invisibles los dejan caer, y se están cayendo, cayendo, cayendo.__Gritan, gritan tan desesperadamente mueven las manos a los lados intentando detener su caída.__Se dejan de escuchar sus gritos conforme se acercan más al fondo.__ El fondo __fuego líquido dentadas rocas negras, afiladas rocas que les esperan para darles la bienvenida a una muerte ardiente.__En el último momento, las manos los agarran de nuevo, y ellos solamente son un muñeco sin sentido, agitándose como un muñeco de trapo, sollozando de terror._

"Malditos como se atreven a hacer eso" Dice Zeus

"Es un poco tarde para arrepentimientos no crees y en verdad creíste que nos les iba a pasar nada" contesto

"Si nos hubieras dicho esto antes jamás les hubiera pasado nada" Me dice Hades

"¿Quiénes fueron los que no confiaron en ellos? Sus ojos reflejaban la verdad y no lo supieron notar, no se dieron cuenta la manera en la que decían que no habían hecho eso sin un motivo. No ustedes son culpables, lo que paso ya no se va a cambiar sufrieron más allá de lo que un humano puede soportar, les destrozaron el alma, mataron la bondad que había en ellos y sobre todo están malditos. No traten de buscar culpables porque solamente ustedes son culpables no hay nadie más"

_Se ve como los atan al hielo, gritan de agonía por el dolor de la espalda después ponen otro pedazo de hielo en el pecho solo para después quitarlo. Un martillo proporciona un golpe tras otro al congelado pecho al descubierto._

_"Kronos no estas ya enfadado de sus gritos" Dice Gaia_

_"No hay peor tortura que sentir dolor y no ser capaz de demostrarlo" Dice Kronos _

_Una mano agarra su garganta cuando gritan, cortando el aire. __Se ve como intentan luchar__, pero es inútil.__Sus ojos ruedan atrás de la cabeza, conforme pierden la conciencia, después los sueltan pueden volver a respirar.__Aspiran el aire, el aire hermoso, pero no se han repuesto cuando vuelve la mano, y los vuelve a asfixiar.__De repente, un sonido horrible se escucha crujiente por la garganta los sueltan solo para dejarlos escupiendo sangre._

Se escucha un jadeo universal todos igual de conmocionados por lo que acabamos de ver "Les destrozaron las cuerdas vocales no podían hablar o gritar, que clase de monstruos son" Dice Apolo

"Quienes son peores los torturadores o los responsable de mandarlos a ese infierno" Comento

_Están sentados en una silla, atados allí, para que no se puedan mover.__Los torturadores comienzan a hacer preguntas, preguntas incontables sin sentido, que no pueden responder. Preguntas que a menos que seas un genio o un hijo de Atenea pueden responder __preguntas de __física, álgebra, geografía, historia, etc.__Cada vez que no contestan, envían intensas descargas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo. __Incluso cuando responden bien las descargas siguen. __Sonidos horribles salen de sus labios al no poder gritar, golpean salvajemente la silla, clavan las uñas en la silla causando que algunas queden clavadas, cierran las manos con tanta fuerza que comienzan a sangrar._

"Basta Hestia deja de mostrarnos eso por favor" Me Dice Poseidón doy una mira a todos y veo que algunos dioses están conmocionados sin palabras porque sin importar los años que tengamos nadie a sido sometido a una tortura igual. Los semidioses están paralizados

"No ustedes querían saber la verdad pues aquí esta y eso solo fue en el primer mes así que esperen porque falta más" Murmuro

_Los torturadores ríen, una sinfonía de terror resonaba en la fosa.__Ellos ordenan que tomen sus miembros, y comiencen a tirar, tirar para arriba, tirando hasta que los hombros salgan de las órbitas hasta que las piernas se rompan, jadean pero en este caso están gritando en agonía o al menos eso parece, balbucean unas cuantas palabras y por primera vez se puede entender "¡Dioses, por favor paren! ¡POR FAVOR ALTO!"__Pero no lo hacen y es todo lo que pueden hacer antes de perder el conocimiento._

"Basta por favor no sigas" suplica Hazel

"A decir verdad no voy a detener esto al menos hasta que lleguen a lo que yo quiero que vean, el remordimiento puede pesar pero es momento de que sientan un poco de dolor. Lo que les hicieron hace tan solo unos minutos no es nada comparado con lo que ellos sufrieron" Contesto

"¡Que es lo quieres que les pidamos perdón de rodillas!" Grita Ares

"De ti no espero nada porque a decir verdad a ti jamás te importaron pero lo único que quiero es que vean de la gran injusticia que cada uno de los presentes cargamos en la espalda"

_Se están hundiendo, hundiendo, hundiendo a través de las arenas movedizas.__Tratan de gritar, la tierra entra por su boca, ardor, quemazón, ardor, no pueden más, no pueden respirar, está en su nariz, su boca, en todas partes están a punto de morir asfixiados.__Un tirón y un horrible sonido se escuchan.__Los están tirando hacia arriba hacia fuera con tanta fuerza que les rompen aún más el brazo.__Se desploman sobre el suelo de piedra maravillosamente fresco, sufriendo de asfixia y arcadas..._

"Por favor ya comprendimos que esto fue injusto no podrías dejar de enseñarnos esto" Dice Apolo mientras aunque sea sorprendente abraza a Artemisa tratando de consolarla

Todas las diosas están siendo consoladas Hera por Zeus, Deméter por Hades, sorprendentemente Afrodita por Hefesto y aún más extraño Atenea por Poseidón.

"Se siente mal tener un poco de remordimiento de conciencia o no, ahora imagínense como se sintieron ellos cuando las personas que debían apoyarlos les dieron la espalda" Me limito a decir veo como ellos asienten con la cabeza.

"Esta bien este es el último recuerdo que verán, creo que es el que quiero que vean"

_Les ponen una mordaza en la boca los amarran contra la misma cama de metal en donde les gravaron las maldiciones, extraños objetos se encuentran a su lado diferentes cuchillos, metales en forma de espiral, espadas, pequeños alfileres, un látigo con púas todo al rojo vivo agarran diferentes objetos y los marcan con ellos, les clavan los alfileres hacen largas heridas en el estomago con los cuchillos mientras ellos no pueden hablar solo se ve como sus ojos muestran todo el dolor sangran tanto que parece que están inconscientes. Los desamarran para colgarlos como animales, las manos atadas al techo con una cuerda les lanzan un puñetazo en la mandíbula para hacerlos reaccionar después cada uno de los torturadores toma un látigo con púas y les golpea la espalda con el mientras ellos solo cierran los ojos ante cada golpe._

_Gaia y Kronos están viendo esto con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que ella habla._

_"Quítenles la mordaza los quiero escuchar gimotear" Los torturadores la obedecen, los tres mueven los labios como su quisieran hablar pero solo sonidos extraños escapan de sus labios._

_"Con que quieren hablar creo que es justo" Dice Kronos mientras les cura las cuerdas vocales._

_"Por…favor basta ya es suficiente" Dice Thalia _

_"Que hicimos para merecer esto" Jadea Nico _

_"Porque se cobran todo con nosotros" Murmura Percy_

_"Ustedes se lo buscaron al no apoyarnos cuando se los pedimos, aunque tal vez podríamos hacer su estancia un poco más agradable arrodíllense delante de nosotros y será como si jamás hubiera pasado nada" Dice Gaia. Mientras se acerca a ellos, pero en lugar de hacer los que les pide le escupen en la cara una extraña mezcla de sangre y saliva._

_"Primero muertos antes que arrodillarnos antes ustedes" Dicen los tres_

_"Los dioses podrán ser basuras pero son mejores gobernantes de lo que ustedes fueron" Dice Nico_

_"Jamás ni en sus sueños más locos podrán ser como ellos" Murmura Percy _

_"Ellos podrán ser escorias pero ustedes no son nada absolutamente nada, son tan poca cosa que bastan semidioses para derrotarlos"_

_"Como se atreven aún después de lo que les hicieron no los odian" Dice Kronos_

_"Los odiamos pero a ustedes los odiamos más" Contesta Percy_

_"Con que eso creen esta bien pero que esto les sirva para no volver a desafiarnos y para que aprendan de que lado debe estar su lealtad" Dice Gaia mientras se acerca a Thalia con un extraño símbolo al rojo vivo y la marca en el único lugar donde no tiene cicatrices o heridas en el hombro, ella grita tan fuerte que juro que parece que se van a romper los tímpanos. Cuando Gaia termina con ella les hace los mismo a Percy y Nico que también gritan._

_Cuando ella termina ahora es turno de Kronos también sostiene un símbolo al rojo vivo y los marca en el otro hombro._

_"Así se trata al ganado para que sepan a quienes les pertenecen de ahora en adelante, son nuestros y de nadie más" Dice Gaia_

_Entonces por fin se ve cuales son los símbolos el de Kronos es una guadaña y el Gaia es una serpiente sus símbolos principales _

_"Buen yo creo que un pequeños chapuzón el río de lava nos les va a hacer nada" Murmura Gaia los descuelgan y los arrastran como si fueran simples sacos, solo para después solamente escuchar sus gritos agónicos._

_Mientras ellos gritan Gaia y Kronos los miran una expresión divertida en sus ojos hasta que el habla de nuevo._

_"Recuerden esas marcas los hacen nuestros y aunque salgan de aquí nosotros siempre seremos parte de ustedes lo que es una ventaja para poder destruir a los dioses" Dice Kronos _

Destruyo la burbuja y miro a los dioses que están impactados

"Que quisieron decir con eso de que ya son parte de ellos" Pregunta Reyna

"Creo que es obvio todo esto fue un plan ellos sabían que Percy, Thalia y Nico iban a terminar en el tártaro. Kronos y Gaia los convirtieron en las armas para destruir el olimpo" Dice Annabeth

"Me sorprende que ya lo descubrieran" Dicen tres voces conocidas a nuestras espalda

Estábamos tan concentrados que no notamos cuando habían reaccionado o cuando se movieron, ¿Pero como se movieron tan rápido?, cuando los veo me doy cuenta que hay algo que no esta bien en ellos, su piel esta demasiado pálida y grandes ojeras les rodean los ojos que permanecen cerrados.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Pregunta Grover

"Nada querido amigo solo disfrutamos de su miedo" Dice Percy mientras abre los ojos dejando ver unos ojos completamente negros

"El miedo proveniente de ustedes es algo realmente único y extremadamente delicioso" Dice Nico sonriendo

"Mmmm creo que ya que fuimos condenados al infierno para destruir a los dioses seria buena idea hacerlo después de todo no tenemos nada que perder. Que opinan de traer el infierno a la tierra" Dice Thalia

"Estoy de acuerdo" Dicen Nico y Percy

Una sonrisa llena de maldad les adorna la cara, la misma sonrisa de Gaia y delante de nosotros sus ojos se tornan dorados con una extraña mezcla de verde.

"Nos extrañaron" Dicen los tres pero con la combinación de las voces de Kronos y Gaia

Los miro a los tres y no puedo creer que esto este pasado ellos ya sufrieron lo suficiente como para que ahora estén poseídos.

"Veo que se quedaron sin habla, bueno es momento de su destrucción"

**Bueno que les pareció, simplemente no acaba de convencerme espero que les guste, el próximo capítulo tardara en salir ya que los tengo que planear muy pero muy bien pero no será demasiado tengo que disfrutar un poco de las fiestas y después a escribir de nuevo.**

**Ya saben cinco comentarios para el próximo capítulo.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD SI LA CELEBRAN Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.**

**AQUÍ UNAS FRASES PARA LA OCASIÓN:**

*****_¿Qué es la Navidad? Es la ternura del pasado, el valor del presente y la esperanza del futuro. Es el deseo más sincero de que cada taza se rebose con bendiciones ricas y eternas, y de que cada camino nos lleve a la paz._ (**Agnes M. Pharo**)

*****Aunque _se pierdan otras cosas a lo largo de los años, mantengamos la Navidad como algo brillante.…. Regresemos a nuestra fe infantil._ (**Grace Noll Crowell**)


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**Fragmento de la Marca de Atenea traducido leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

"¿Voy a tomar a Otis otra vez?" Me dice Jason encima del ruido. "¿O es que lo quieres esta vez?"

Percy intentó pensar. La división era el curso natural de los que luchan contra los gigantes de uno-contra-uno, pero eso no había funcionado tan bien la última vez. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaban una estrategia diferente.

Este viaje, Percy se había sentido responsable de dirigir y proteger a sus amigos. Estaba seguro de que Jason se sentía de la misma manera. Habían trabajado en pequeños grupos, con la esperanza de que sería más seguro. Habían luchado como individuos, cada semidiós haciendo lo que él o ella hace mejor. Pero Hera había hecho un equipo de siete personas por una razón. Las pocas veces que Percy y Jason trabajaron juntos-convocando a una tormenta fue en el Fuerte Sumter, ayudando al Argos II a escapar de las Columnas de Hércules, incluso llenando el ninfeo -Percy se había sentido más seguro, más capaz de entender los problemas, como si hubiera sido un cíclope toda su vida y de repente se despertó con dos ojos.

"Atacamos juntos", dijo. "Otis en primer lugar, porque es más débil. Llevarlo a cabo rápidamente y pasar a Efialtes. Bronce y el oro juntos, tal vez eso va a impedir que vuelva a su formar tan rápido."

Jason sonrió secamente, como si se acabara de enterar de que iba a morir de una manera vergonzosa.

"¿Por qué no?" Él estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero Efialtes va a estar allí y no va a esperar mientras matamos a su hermano. A menos que-"

"Buen viento hoy," ofreció Percy. "Y hay algunas tuberías de agua que funcionan bajo la arena."

Jason entendió inmediatamente. Se echó a reír, y Percy sintió una chispa de amistad. Este hombre pensaba de la misma manera que el en un montón de cosas.

"¿A la de tres?", Dijo Jason.

"¿Por qué esperar?"

**Bienvenidos a la primera actualización del 2013 espero contar con sus cometarios en este nuevo año. XD**

**Hola espero que todos disfrutaran de las fiestas en mi caso si las disfrute y mucho, bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo como lo prometí después de todos los festejos por fin lo pude terminar disfrútenlo. **

**CAPITULO 8. ¿SOMOS MALVADOS?**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY **

Recuerdo que los dioses por fin se iban a enterar de la verdad lo que no sabia es como lo iban a tomar no deseaba su compasión o su arrepentimiento lo único que quería es que nos dejaran tranquilos ser capaz de vivir el resto de la eternidad sin ser molestados intentando olvidar pero creo que para mi la suerte siempre me da la espalda solo tengo que esperar y ver.

Ahora estaba 30% seguro que esto era un sueño porque estaba en el tártaro y eso era imposible ¿O acaso los dioses no habían creído en la palabra de Hestia? No esto tenía que ser un sueño no podía ser otra cosa, si fuera real Nico y Thalia estarían conmigo y no estaban esto era un sueño tenia que serlo.

"¿Percy? " escuche que decían a mi espalda, me di la vuelta y para mi sorpresa era Thalia

"¿Qué haces en mi sueño? Pregunte

"No es sueño creo que es real" Contesta estoy a punto de contradecirla cuando escucho a Nico a mis espaldas

"No es un sueño pero tampoco es real, esto es algo más solo que no se que es" Nos dice

"¿Qué podría ser entonces? ¿Qué pasa?" A pesar de que Thalia intenta sonar tranquila la conocemos lo suficiente para darnos cuenta de que tiene miedo.

"Efectivamente esto no es un sueño pero tampoco es su imaginación" Dice la voz de Kronos a mi espalda

Nos damos a vuelta para ver a los que nos hicieron sufrir más allá de lo que alguien puede soportar

"Si esto no es un sueño entonces que es" Pregunta Nico

"Mis queridos muchachos yo no soy Kronos en verdad creyeron que no tenia un plan de reserva en caso de ser derrotada, por favor no soy tan estúpida como mi hijo como para arriesgarme demasiado" Nos dice Gaia

"Un plan de reserva a que te refieres" Dice Thalia

"No podía arriesgarme a que los siete me derrotaran y tener que pasar milenios antes de intentar destruir a los dioses de nuevo, los siete de la profecía eran muy poderosos en especial tu Percy pero sabia que a pesar de no estar incluidos en la profecía de los siete Nico y Thalia los iban a ayudar no se la razón por la que Hera no los incluyo en esta profecía cuando ustedes tres con una mano en la cintura pueden destruir al resto de los siete, pero en fin ese no es el punto así que pensé en un plan algo que hiciera que los dioses los creyeran malvados sin compasión y esos semidioses cobardes solo me facilitaron las cosas al intentar unírseme fue muy fácil controlarlos y los resultados ya los saben" Nos contesto Gaia

"Eso no explica nada, porque nos querían en el tártaro"

"La razón muy simple necesitábamos cuerpos algo que nos ayudara a regresar al mundo los primeros meses nos divertimos con ustedes torturándolos pero después las cosas tomaron el curso que debían tener" Dice Kronos mientras señala nuestros hombros

"Las marcas que tenemos que tienen que ver con su venganza" Pregunta Nico

"No compren ustedes son los cuerpos tomaremos control de sus cuerpo destruiremos a los dioses y semidioses por igual ¿Acaso no querían venganza? Y por si fuera poco esas marcas los atan a nosotros y al tártaro para siempre " Murmura Gaia

"¡Jamás!" Gritamos los tres

"Es una lastima porque no tienen opción" Dice mientras murmuran unas palabras en griego antiguo quiero negarme quiero evitar sucumbir pero simplemente todo se desvanece abro los ojos y todo a mi alrededor es oscuro a mi lado se encuentran Nico y Thalia.

Nos levantamos del suelo y Nico comienza a caminar por la gran habitación creo que buscando una manera de salir.

"¿Dónde estamos? " pregunta Thalia, estoy a punto de decirle que no se cuando escucho a Nico

"Chicos necesitan ver esto" Dice con voz oscura

Nos acercamos a donde el dice es una especie de estanque pero mostrando cosas que al parecer son reales

Nota: en negritas lo que refleja el estanque letras normales sus reacciones

**"Que quisieron decir con eso de que ya son parte de ellos" Pregunta Reyna **

**"Creo que es obvio todo esto fue un plan ellos sabían que Percy, Thalia y Nico iban a terminar en el tártaro. Kronos y Gaia los convirtieron en las armas para destruir el olimpo" Dice Annabeth**

"Como es posible que la traidora se diera cuente tan rápido y nosotros no" Dice Thalia

"Hija de Atenea y también quitando el hecho de que nosotros apenas recordábamos nuestros nombres como para enfocarnos en algo más" Contesta Nico

**"Me sorprende que ya lo descubrieran" Dicen tres personas que parecemos nosotros**

**"¿Qué les pasa?" Pregunta Grover **

**"Nada querido amigo solo disfrutamos de su miedo" Contesto yo mientras abro los ojos dejando ver unos ojos completamente negros**

**"El miedo proveniente de ustedes es algo realmente único" Dice Nico sonriendo **

**"Mmmm creo que ya que fuimos condenados al infierno por los dioses serian buena idea traer el infierno a la tierra ¿Ustedes que creen?" Dice Thalia**

**"Estoy de acuerdo" Decimos Nico y yo **

**Una sonrisa llena de maldad nos adorna la cara, la misma sonrisa de Gaia y nuestros ojos se tornan dorados y verdes.**

"Demonios esto no puede estar pasando en verdad damos miedo" Murmuro. Nico y Thalia están igual de que yo no podemos creer que esto este pasando. Queríamos venganza pero no así.

**"Nos extrañaron" Decimos los tres con la combinación de las voces de Kronos y Gaia**

**Los dioses parece que se quedaron sin habla porque no dicen nada ni se mueven **

**"Veo que se quedaron sin habla, bueno es momento de su destrucción"**

"No esto no puede pasar ellos harán pagar a todos por igual" Murmura Thalia

**Los dioses intentan enfrentarnos pero no logran nada ni un solo rasguño la mayoría de los dioses y semidioses están en el suelo inconsciente, la combinación de los poderes de Kronos y Gaia es algo prácticamente imposible de vencer. Veo como les damos un paliza a Zeus, Poseidón y Hades ellos podrán ser dioses pero no solo se están enfrentando a la ira de Kronos y Gaia sino a la nuestra también controlándonos como estaban poseían nuestros conocimientos, poderes y lo mejor de todo nuestra resistencia al dolor mientras ellos no poseen nada que les diera ventaja. En cuestión de minutos terminan igual que el resto.**

"Siento una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y lastima, eso es normal" Dice Thalia

"Yo también lo siento Thalia y si creo que es normal" Susurra Nico

"Quería que ellos pagaran pero ahora no se si es bueno" Murmuro

**Los dejan tirados en el suelo mientras caminan hasta el campamento, los semidioses intentan detenernos pero veo como Kronos ralentiza el tiempo no logran siquiera tocarnos y algunos otros son sometidos por la propia naturaleza. Entonces logro ver a donde se dirigen a las cabañas con nuestras propias espadas y poderes las reducen a un montón de escombros dejando solo tres en pie.**

**"Que linda cabaña tiene Zeus creo que es justo que ya no exista" dice Thalia veo como un rayo extremadamente poderoso golpea la cabaña con fuerza mientras esta solo se reduce a cenizas**

**"Lo mismo que la cabaña de Poseidón creo que le falta una remodelación muy urgente " Murmuro corrientes de agua salen de la cabaña y como un globo lleno de agua esta estalla en miles de fragmentos.**

**"Que mas da la de Hades es nueva pero creo que falta algo" Dice Nico mientras la cabaña se incendia con fuego verde hasta no quedar nada "Ven era esto lo que faltaba, así se ve mejor" Dice Nico **

**Y de pronto los tres nos reímos una risa tan llena de maldad y locura capaz de hacer estremecer al más valiente.**

"Se dan cuenta de que no han dañado a ningún otro semidiós solo a los que nos traicionaron y a los dioses" Dice Nico

"Oh dioses están cumpliendo lo que nosotros queríamos hacer" Dice Thalia

"Se están vengando como nosotros queríamos hacerlo"

"¿Somos malvados?" Dice Thalia a pesar de ya sabe la respuesta

"Si, si lo somos" Murmuramos los tres

Nos damos la vuelta no estamos dispuestos a seguir escuchando esto hasta que escuchamos algo que no hace detener.

**"A Rachel la oráculo, tus profecía nos han colmado demasiado creo que es momento de detenerte para siempre"**

"NOOO" Gritamos los tres volviendo a ver de nuevo.

**Hay esta Rachel tal como la recordamos con una cara de pánico nosotros delante de ella con espadas simples que si puedan dañarla a punto de tocarla. Entonces alguien golpea las espadas causando que las suelten.**

**"No dañaran a nadie más" Dice Hestia mientras se pone delante de Rachel con una espada en las manos**

**"Esta bien quieres ser la primera en caer esta bien" Decimos los tres **

"No Hestia es pacifista y no es guerrera a ella no le puede pasar nada" Dice Thalia

Nico y yo solo asentimos ninguno quiere que le pase nada a Hestia.

**Lo siguiente es muy difícil de ver Hestia parece muñeca de trapo siendo golpeada, cortada, con fracturas tan frágil esta tirada en el suelo cubierta de moretones y de icor sangre de los dioses.**

**Los dioses salen de la nada pero están tan lejos y lastimados que no llegara a tiempo para salvarla.**

**"La primera de los dioses en caer" Decimos los tres mientras levantamos las manos con nuestras espadas para darle el golpe final.**

**"Por favor muchachos regresen" Nos dice **

Esas simples palabras hacen que algo se agite dentro de nosotros la motivación suficiente como para tomar el control de nuevo y entonces salimos a la superficie.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HESTIA**

Están a punto de destruirme de enviarme al tártaro cierro los ojos esperando el dolor pero nada.

Los abro para ver los rostros de Percy Thalia y Nico llenos de remordimiento.

"Perdónanos" Murmuran los tres

"Chicos claro que los perdono" Contesto

"Mátanos por favor" Dice Nico

"¿Qué?" Pregunto asustada

"Hazlo rápido antes de que tomen el control de nuevo" Dice Thalia

"No queremos ser sus herramientas" Dice Nico

"No soy capaz de hacerlo no me pidan que lo haga no me pidan que los regrese al tártaro esta vez para siempre" Suplico

"Por favor si nos quieres hazlo" Murmuran los tres. Veo como sus ojos cambian de color continuamente

"Chicos yo….comienzo a decir

"Por favor" Me dicen mientras caen al suelo gritando de dolor

Como puedo me levanto tomo la espada de Percy del suelo. Los miro desde arriba viendo como se retuercen tratando de mantener a Kronos y Gaia bajo control. Levanto la espada lista para terminar con ellos

"Gracias" Murmuran mientras me traspasan con sus ojos llenos de remordimiento y resignación.

Me limpio las lágrimas mientras levanto la espada lista para terminar con ellos.

**Tan tan aquí termina el capitulo que les pareció les gusto, se esta haciendo costumbre terminar los capítulos de esta manera-. Ya saben cinco comentarios para el próximo capitulo.**

**Sorry por no regalarles una vista del próximo capítulo solo que no esta hecho. **

**Una cosa sobre lo que dice Gaia de la profecía de los siete sobre Nico y Thalia en mi opinión creo que es verdad incluso Hazel lo menciona en el hijo de Neptuno que Nico le parece el semidiós más poderoso incluso más que Jason hasta que conoce a Percy. No se porque el autor no los incluyo porque si vamos a los 7 semidioses más poderosos ellos entran en la lista o eso creo yo.**

**Nos vemos/leemos se cuidan los quiero. Bye**

**Pd. Alguno de ustedes ya termino la Marca de atenea si es así no tuvieron ganas de ahorcar a Riordan por ese final. No se ustedes pero tengo un presentimiento que la parte de una promesa que mantener hasta el último aliento tiene que ver con Percy y Annabeth. Siento que algo malo les va a pasar si es así por lo menos que les pase juntos o no, bueno si no lo han leído prepárense para un posible infarto al final :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**Fragmento de la Marca de Atenea traducido leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

Piper, Jason, y Percy golpeaban las paredes, en busca de una salida, pero no se encontró nada. Subieron a las alcobas para ganar algo de altura, pero con agua saliendo de cada nicho, era como tratar de equilibrar en el borde de una cascada. A pesar de que Piper estaba en un nicho, el agua estaba hasta sus rodillas. De el piso, era probablemente era de ocho pies de profundidad y están creciendo rápidamente.

"Yo podría tratar de convocar un rayo", dijo Jason. "Tal vez la explosión cause un agujero en el techo?"

"Eso podría destruir toda la habitación y aplastarnos a nosotros", dijo Piper.

"O nos electrocutaría", agregó Percy.

"No hay muchas opciones", dijo Jason.

"Déjame buscar en el fondo", dijo Percy. "Si este lugar se construyó como una fuente, tiene que haber una manera de drenar esta cosa. Ustedes, compruebe los nichos para las salidas secretas. Tal vez las conchas marinas son botones, o algo así. "Fue un desesperado idea, pero Piper estaba contenta por algo que hacer.

Percy saltó en el agua. Jason y Piper pasó de nicho a nicho, patadas y golpes, moviendo conchas marinas incrustadas en la piedra, pero no tuvo suerte.

Más pronto de lo esperado Piper, Percy salió a la superficie, jadeando y agitándose. Ella le ofreció su mano, y él casi tiró de ella antes de que ella pudiera ayudarla a levantarse.

"No podía respirar", se atragantó él. "El agua ... no es normal. Apenas lo regrese de nuevo. "

La fuerza de la vida de las ninfas, Piper pensaba. Estaba envenenado y malvada , incluso un hijo del dios del mar no podía controlarlo.

**Estoy viva este capitulo esta dedicado a todos mis comentarios pero en especial a Anais gracias a ella me di cuenta que me estaba convirtiendo en lo que más odio, en un autor que deja inconclusas sus historias así que gracias.**

**Disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos abajo **

**CAPITULO 9. ALTERNATIVAS**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY **

Abrí los ojos aturdido recordaba que me estaban controlando, que los tres suplicábamos a Hestia que nos matara pero antes de que la espada nos tocara recuperamos el control no sin antes darnos cuenta que esto todavía no se acaba.

La espada de Hestia estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de mi pecho, los tres rodamos por el suelo evitándola, no porque nos importara vivir mas bien fue un simple instinto un movimiento enteramente involuntario, intentamos levantarnos y acercarnos a Hestia pero alguien no empuja y nos hace caer al suelo de nuevo. Antes de que nos demos cuenta los dioses son rodean de nuevo mientras Hestia es curada por Apolo

"Padre dejar vivos a estoy muchachos sería un peligro" Dice Athena

"Entonces que quieren asesinarlos, después de la injusticia cometida hacia ellos" Murmura Poseidón indignado

"Se que fuimos injustos con ellos, pero no debemos correr riegos, ellos deben morir" Dice Artemisa mientras nos observa con compasión

Nosotros no hablamos, los tres bajamos la mirada yo intento detener las lagrimas que intentan escapar de mis ojos pues se las consecuencia de lo que pasaría si muero antes de romper mi lazo con el tártaro mi alma iría directo al tártaro sin ser juzgada, seriamos condenados por el resto de la eternidad.

"No pueden hacer eso" Grita Hestia "Condenarían a inocentes al tártaro de nuevo ya cometieron un error no cometan uno de nuevo"

"Sabemos que lo que hicimos estuvo mal hermana pero no existe otra manera si no mueren el olimpo y la tierra entera estará en un gran peligro" Susurra Hera

"Entonces hagamos lo más lógico que se puede hacer, debemos dejar los sentimientos aun lado, lo sentimos pero no hay otra opción, quien vota porque estos muchachos sean destruidos" Dice Athena

Las manos de Hera, Afrodita, Deméter, Athena, Artemisa, Dionisio, Ares, Hefesto, Apolo y Hermes se alzaron al mismo tiempo los únicos votos en contra eran los de aquellos que se decían nuestros padres, este era nuestro fin.

"Sera entonces la voluntad de los dioses" Dice Zeus

"Podemos pedir un favor o más bien una ultima voluntad" Pide Thalia

"Claro hija mía"

"Que sea rápido creo que ya sufrimos lo suficiente" Susurra Thalia

"No sentirán nada y los sentimos en serio" Contesta Zeus

Cerramos los ojos cuando sentimos que todos nos apuntan con sus armas esperamos dolor o algo pero antes de que pase oímos otra cosa.

"Esto no puede ser" Dice Annabeth mientras se pone delante de nosotros

"Es verdad ya cometimos una injusticia debe haber otra forma de remediar esto" Dice Jason con voz firme situándose a un lado de Annabeth

Ante estas palabras Reyna, Piper, Hanzel, Frank, Leo y Grover se ponen delante de nosotros protegiéndonos.

"Es demasiado tarde para remordimientos no crees Annabeth" Murmuro

"Lo que paso hace cinco años ya no lo puedo cambiar pero esto si, es posible evitar que se cometa otro error lo hare Percy no importa el costo" Contesta

"Si quieren llegar a ellos tendrán que matarnos primero" Dice Hanzel

"Por favor ellos fueron al tártaro siendo inocentes es justo intentar enmendar ese terrible error, tenemos que encontrar otra solución" Dice Piper

"¡No existe otra solución apártense esto es por el bien del olimpo!" Grita Athena

Quitamos a todos y lanzamos una mirada cargada de rencor a los dioses mientras decimos:

"Lo que hicieron hace cinco años ¿Era también por el bien del olimpo?"

Esas palabras tiene el efecto deseado los dioses bajan la cabeza avergonzados.

"Hay que discutir esto en privado, vengan con nosotros" Ordena Zeus

Seguimos a los dioses que se adentran al bosque justo atrás de ellos están Reyna y el resto de los siete siguiéndolos nosotros nos quedamos atrás con Hestia

"Hestia sentimos haberte hecho daño"

"No te disculpes Nico esos no eran ustedes" Contesta

"¿No comprendo porque nos defienden esos semidioses? si ellos mismo nos dieron la espalda" Pregunta Thalia

"Remordimiento que otra cosa podría ser" Contesto

"Se que siguen odiando a los dioses pero su padres sufrieron aunque no lo parezca todo los inculpaba a ustedes pero después de que cayeron en el tártaro el planeta fue un caos terremotos, huracanes y tormentas atormentaron el mundo y saben creo que en el fondo ellos creyeron que eran inocentes y respecto a sus amigos Annabeth lloro durante semanas, Jason no dejaba de pedir perdón a una fotografía tuya Thalia y Hanzel estaba extremadamente triste, aunque al final todos terminaron asiéndose la idea de que ese castigo era merecido creo que eso era mejor a seguir cargando culpa" Nos comenta Hestia

"Eso no cambia nada asesinaron lo bueno que alguna vez hubo en nosotros" Susurra Nico

"Nos encerraron en ese infierno indefensos e inocentes" Comenta Thalia

"Éramos corderos rodeados de lobos, no pidas que los perdonemos porque eso es algo casi imposible cuando incluso estar cerca de ellos es una agonía por la maldición" Contesto

"Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo y Thalia Grace murieron en el tártaro todo lo que alguna vez fuimos ya no existe, lo siento Hestia pero es momento de que tú, los dioses y esos "amigos" lo acepten de una vez por todas"

"Thalia yo se que en el fondo de su ser aún existen esos semidioses que tanto quiero y se que algún día regresan" Murmura sin mirarnos a la cara mientras camina para unirse a los demás dioses.

"Eso jamás va a pasar" Digo en voz baja

Seguimos adentrándonos más hasta encontrarnos con un salón de tronos en miniatura al menos eso parece.

"Antes de que los campamentos fueran separados este era un lugar donde discutíamos con los campamentos"

"Muy lindo Zeus pero si no te molesta estamos aquí para ver si nos van a matar o no"

Nico y yo no podemos evitar reírnos ante las palabras de Thalia, ella termina uniéndose a nuestras risas que suenan por toda la sala del trono esa risa se siente tan bien, todos nos miran como si estuviéramos locos. Pero esas risas se echan a perder cuando Annabeth, Jason y Hanzel nos tocan el brazo para hacer que nos callemos y acerquemos de una vez , la agonía recorre mis venas al sentir el toque de Annabeth y suelto un grito horrible que parece desgarrarme la garganta al mismo tiempo que me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Hestia se acerca corriendo y evita que nos vuelvan a tocar.

"Nadie que le hubiera causado daño de cualquier tipo puede tocarlos sin hacerlos sentir de nuevo el dolor de sus tortura lo olvidaron, cálmense por favor ya no están en ese lugar" Murmura tranquilamente intentando calmarnos mientras no abraza

No logro calmarme la agonía recorre mi cuerpo, mi mente se llena de imágenes de todo el dolor sufrido, cada hueso de mi cuerpo siente de nuevo el dolor que alguna vez sufrió, siento que estoy en llamas y lo peor todo al mismo tiempo es como el dolor que sentí al bañarme en el estigio multiplicado por dos mil.

"Basta por favor" Gritamos los tres antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

Abro mis ojos y solo veo figuras borrosas la voz de Hestia nos llama y por fin mi visión se aclara, logro verla y veo su cara llena de preocupación

"Estamos bien" Susurro pero mi voz no suena convincente

"Lo siento olvidamos su maldición, no era nuestra intensión" Dice llorando Hanzel

"Esta bien solo no vuelvan a tocarnos jamás" Dice Nico con indiferencia

"¡Estamos aquí para tratar un asunto así que dejen de vernos!" Grita Thalia

Todos desvían la mirada pero alcanzo a ver el remordimiento al saberse causantes de nuestro dolor. Intento levantarme pero sigo adolorido así que me quedo en el suelo

"Padre sinceramente no existe otra solución para arreglar eso" Dice Athena

"Hades tu eres el experto en el tártaro es posible eliminar un lazo como el que ellos tienen" Pregunta Poseidón

"Sinceramente creo que la única manera es bajar al tártaro de nuevo y destruir las cosas con la que los marcaron eso ropería la conexión"

"Entonces nosotros nos ofrecemos a bajar es lo único que podemos hacer" Dice Annabeth

"No es tan simple solo ellos pueden destruir esa conexión nadie más" Contesta Hades

"¡Estas loco no bajamos al tártaro de nuevo! Encuentra otra manera" Grita Nico mientras Thalia y yo asentimos

"Lo siento hijo pero no hay otro modo"

Todos discuten sobre eso nosotros nos negamos pero si es la única manera estoy apunto de decir que lo haremos cuando una voz nos interrumpe.

"Tal vez hay otra forma" me gira para ver quien es

"RACHEL" Decimos todos a la vez y antes de que alguien pregunte algo sus ojos se tornan verdes y comienza a hablar con la voz del oráculo….

**Lo siento por la larga espera pero Escuela+Trabajo+Tarea+Clases de ingles=a cero tiempo libre y nada de inspiración**

**Por cierto a esta historia todavía le quedan como 10 capítulos así que esta muy lejos de acabar.**

**Este capitulo iba a ser más largo pero necesito hacerles unas preguntas después de todo esta historia es para ustedes así que esta es la pregunta.**

**Alguien me pregunto si iba a ver romance y hoy digo que si necesito algo para compensar tanto drama asi opciones de parejas.**

**-Percy**

**a) Annabeth (hacer que se contenten será un reto)**

**b) Thalia**

**c) Reyna **

**d) Cualquier mujer del campamento su nombre si eligen esta **

**-Nico**

**a) Thalia**

**b) Annabeth**

**c) Reyna **

**d) Cualquier mujer del campamento su nombre si eligen esta **

**-Thalia**

**a) Nico**

**b) Percy **

**c) Leo**

**d) Cualquier hombre del campamento su nombre si eligen esta **

**En todas hay una opción "D" sería un personaje inventado por mi **

**MIL GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS A: lily456, DULU, Esther, Sara, valentina, Nicole, Vanessa, Penélope, Cami, .35, nesall997, Guest, Percy Jackson, Lorena, ToryCrZy y por supuesto Anais y también a Purpleowl lamento que no te gustaran las torturas pero en el cap 6 pedí ideas y nadie dio pero no te preocupes mejorare en los próximos flash back.**

**El próximo capitulo estará listo a finales del mes pero entre más pronto contesten mi pregunta más rápido estará listo y confirmo no abandonare la historia.**

**PD. Alguien ya vio el tráiler de Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos sale en agosto la película y se ve bien, a los que les interese a finales de mayo se da a conocer la portada de La casa de hades continuación de la marca de athena.**

**Y les tengo una recomendación es una historia de Percy Jackson en español se llama "El cetro dorado" es muy buena y creo que debería leerla **

**Nos vemos espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**Fragmento de la Marca de Atenea traducido leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

Percy soñó que estaba de pie en el porche delantero de la casa grande en el Campamento Mestizo. El rostro dormido de

Gea apareció en el valle del campamento con sus características masivas formadas a partir de las sombras en las laderas cubiertas de hierba.

Sus labios no se movían, pero su voz resonó en todo el valle.

Así que esta es tu casa, Gaia murmuró. Míralo por última vez, Percy Jackson. Usted debería haber regresado aquí. Al menos usted podría haber muerto con sus compañeros cuando los romanos los invadan. Ahora, su sangre será derramada lejos de su casa, en las antiguas piedras, y se levantará.

La tierra se sacudió. En la parte superior de la colina el Pino de Thalia estalló en llamas. La interrupción rodó por el valle de hierba vuelta a la arena, el bosque se desintegro convirtiéndose en polvo. El río y el lago de las canoas quedaron secos. Las cabañas y la casa grande quedo reducida a cenizas. Cuando el temblor se detuvo, el Campamento Mestizo parecía un desierto después de una explosión atómica.

Lo único que quedaba era el porche donde Percy estaba.

Junto a él, el polvo se arremolinaba y se solidifico en la figura de una mujer. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si se sufriera de sonambulismo. Sus ropas eran verde bosque, salpicado de oro y blanco como la luz del sol cambiante a través de sucursales. Ella Su cabello era tan negro como el suelo labrado. Su rostro era hermoso, pero incluso con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios parecía frío y lejano. A Percy le dio la sensación de que podía ver semidioses morir o quemar las ciudades, y esa sonrisa no la haría vacilar.

"Cuando reclame la tierra", dijo Gea: "Voy a dejar este lugar desierto para siempre, para acordarme de su clase y cómo fueron totalmente impotentes para detenerme. No importa si usted cae…."Disfruta el Tártaro, mi pequeño peón", ronroneó Gaia.

**Hola estoy viva y bien espero que ustedes también estén muy bien, bueno basta de hablar disfruten el capítulo y nos vemos abajo **

**CAPITULO 9. ALTERNATIVAS PARTE 2**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY**

Todos discuten sobre eso nosotros nos negamos pero si es la única manera estoy apunto de decir que lo haremos cuando una voz nos interrumpe.

"Tal vez hay otra forma" me giro para ver quien es

"RACHEL" Decimos todos a la vez y antes de que alguien pregunte algo sus ojos se tornan verdes y comienza a hablar con la voz del oráculo….

_Las lágrimas de los condenados caen,_

_Los que alguna vez fueron amigos deben unirse,_

_Quince días para terminar la conexión,_

_El tiempo corre en cuanto pisen el tártaro._

_Los siete niveles pasaran,_

_Al guardián de cada puerta deberán enfrentar,_

_Para al séptimo nivel poder llegar,_

_A los antiguos encerrados encontraran,_

_Pero contra el tiempo y la tierra la última batalla será._

Termina de hablar pero antes de que alguien diga algo se nos acerca se arrodilla delante de nosotros mientras nos mira con sus ojos verdes y penetrantes al mismo tiempo que nos dice:

_La sangre derramada por amor rompe la conexión,_

_Sacrificios deberán hacerse,_

_Las promesas deberán mantenerse,_

_Solo la redención traerá el fin,_

_Oscuridad o luz habrá de ser su elección._

Después de hablar los ojos de Rachel regresan a la normalidad, Nico la sostiene antes de caiga al piso.

"Gracias Nico" Murmura

"No…hay de que" contesta Nico algo sorprendido y creo que entiendo su sorpresa esa última parte de la profecía parecía exclusivamente para nosotros.

"Bueno supongo que ya sabemos lo que se debe hacer" pregunta Piper

"Si debemos bajar al tártaro" Contesta Jason

"Debemos me suena a demasiados solo iremos Nico, Percy y yo" Contesta Thalia

"Creo que la profecía es muy clara _los que alguna vez fueron amigos deben unirse _eso quiere decir nosotros siete y ustedes tres, pues hubo un momento en el que fuimos amigos y ustedes confiaban en nosotros" Argumenta Annabeth

"Tu misma lo dijiste hubo es decir pasado en estos instantes confió más en un grupo de perros del infierno que en ustedes" Contesta Nico

"¿Rachel tu eres la oráculo es ese el significado de esa línea de la profecía?"

"Se que no te parece Percy pero si eso es lo que significa no hay cambio en esa línea" Contesta Rachel

"Bueno pues dadas las circunstancias debemos ir con ustedes es nuestra única opción solo ya saben limítense a vernos y nunca nos toquen" Dice Thalia

"¿Qué significado tiene las otras línea de la profecía?" Pregunta Leo

"_Quince días para terminar la conexión _solo Percy, Thalia y Nico la comprende esa línea la otra _El tiempo corre en cuanto pisen el tártaro _creo es bastante lógica los quince días comienzan a correr en cuanto pisen el tártaro, las otras _Los siete niveles pasaran, al guardián de cada puerta deberán enfrentar, para al séptimo nivel poder llegar, a los antiguos encerrados encontraran, pero contra el tiempo y la tierra la última batalla será, _son confusas pero al mismo tiempo precisas creo que Hades puede explicar lo de los siete niveles y lo demás creo que son lo suficientemente entendibles" Contesta Rachel mientras señala a Hades

"Hermano a que se refiere con los siete niveles" Pregunta Poseidón

"Cuando Percy y yo estuvimos en el tártaro no vimos niveles ni nada y Nico tampoco comento nada respecto a la existencia de niveles" Pregunta Annabeth

"El tártaro es la mayor prisión de los dioses esconde sus secretos son tantos que ni yo los conozco todos pero la razón por la que no vieron los niveles es porque están en el primer y más fácil de todos los niveles" Contesta Hades

Casi escupo al escuchar eso, el más fácil de los niveles bueno tiene sentido el porque jamás me encontré con Kronos estando en el tártaro la primera vez, pero entonces me percato de algo estoy a punto de preguntar cuando escucho a Nico.

"Eso quiere decir que Kronos y Gaia están el último nivel verdad, entonces me puedes contestar porque demonios nos encerraron con ellos y no en otro de los niveles" Pregunta con voz contenida por la rabia

"Los encerramos en el tártaro pero fueron ellos los que los arrastraron a ese nivel como saben una vez en el tártaro no tenemos control sobre lo que pasa, lo que hicimos fue programar su salida en cuanto se cumplieran los cinco años de hay en más no tuvimos control en nada" Susurra Hades mientras evita la mirada rabiosa de su hijo

"Es bueno saber que a pesar de ser tus dominios eres un total inútil papá" Dice con sarcasmo Nico, trato de aguantarme la risa y lo mismo hace Thalia me fascina el hecho de poder faltarles al respeto como ya dije una vez el respeto se gana y ellos lo perdieron

"Dejando a un lado el sarcasmo, las puertas de los niveles están custodias por algo ni yo se que es pero lo que las protege debe de ser algo complicado de vencer esa sería la razón por la que Kronos tardara tanto tiempo en poder salir y utilizara otro cuerpo para hacerlo, en pocas palabras únicamente derrotando al guardián de cada puerta podrán llegar al último nivel" Contesta Hades

"En pocas palabras bajamos al tártaro derrotamos a los custodios de las puertas y después les pateamos el trasero a Gaia y Kronos sin mencionar los quince días que tenemos para eso simple así o más fácil"

"No suenas sorprendido Nico" Pregunta Hazel

"Hazel en serio crees que eso me asusta, vi la muerte a la cara me reído de ella, otras veces casi sentía que la abrazaba y no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado hacerlo, supere los umbrales del dolor y la agonía he estado en el tártaro dos veces se como es y se como se siente dudo que exista algo que en verdad me asuste" Contesta Nico al escuchar eso Hazel hace los más sabio que podía haber hecho se calla.

"¿Qué significa _Quince días para terminar la conexión _es el limite de tiempo que tenemos pero Rachel dijo que sabrían la razón por la cual se tiene ese limite?" Cuestiona Reyna

"Es lógico que no sepan lo que significa pues aún no saben todo lo que paso el tártaro" Dice Thalia

"¿A que te refieres con eso Thalia?" Pregunta Hestia

"Lo que Thalia quiso decir fue que tuvieron que pasar quince días para que de nuestros labios escapara un gimoteo de piedad" Contesta Nico

"En pocas palabras fueron quince días en los que soportarnos las torturas a las que no sometieron, tuvo que pasar ese lapso de tiempo antes de que suplicáramos piedad, eso quiere decir que lo máximo de tiempo que puede pasar sin sucumbir a su control son quince días ni uno más ni uno menos"

"Pero en sus recuerdos los vimos suplicando piedad" Pregunta Artemisa

"Es verdad pero creo que Hestia ya les dijo que esos fueron solo los primeros meses créanme para ellos solo fuimos sus juguetes preferidos se divirtieron de lo lindo con nosotros en esos años" Contesta Nico

"Bueno basta creo que si queremos que esto termine pronto debemos partir mañana" Comenta Frank

"Créeme una vez que estés adentro lo único que vas a querer es salir" Dice Nico

"¿Por qué? La única que conoce el tártaro es Annabeth y nunca habla de ello" Pregunta Jason

"En el tártaro no existe la luz, el aire es tan espeso que es difícil de respirarlo, es como el laberinto capaz de crear ilusiones que te harán perderte y delirar, esta lleno de trampas, desfiladeros, ríos de lava, rocas punzantes, incluso hay lugares donde hace un frio de los mil demonios y hay otros en lo que apenas se soporta el calor al menos eso es lo que recordamos llego un momento en que ya no sentíamos nada" Contesto

"Lo que Percy dice es verdad muy aparte de lo que diga la profecía deben estar seguros de lo que harán o el tártaro jugara con sus miedos e inseguridades los terminara por volver locos, si lo que quieren es redimirse tenga por seguro que con nosotros no tienen ninguna deuda preferimos que se queden aquí a que una vez estando abajo sean solo un estorbo, ¿Están los siete seguros de lo que van a hacer?" Pregunta Thalia

"Si" Contestan en coro.

"Bueno entonces regresen al campamento mañana a las doce del día los enviaremos al tártaro, abriremos el portal en el muro de escalada lleguen media hora antes con las cosas que crean necesarias para su misión nosotros le daremos otras que podrían necesitar" Dice Zeus

Todos estamos a punto de irnos cuando escuchamos la voz de Hermes.

"Que significan las últimas líneas de la profecía parecía exclusivas para ustedes tres"

"No lo se Rachel eres la oráculo que podrían significar esas líneas" Pregunto

"No lo se es la primera vez que esto sucede generalmente tengo una idea de lo que podría ser la profecía pero con esas ultimas líneas no tengo la más mínima idea es la primera vez que el espíritu del oráculo me oculta algo"

No se escucha nada un intenso silencio se instala en el lugar nadie dice nada pero supongo que todos hacen sus conjeturas.

"No hay que molestarnos con eso una vez en el tártaro sabremos que significan"

Seguimos el camino por el cual ingresamos a esa mini sala de tronos hasta llegar a la casa grande hay cada quien se va a su respectiva cabaña, debido a que destruimos las cabañas de los tres grandes Jason, Hazel y nosotros tres dormiremos en la casa grande el Señor D nos lleva a los cuartos el nuestro lo más apartado de los otros dos, una vez en nuestra habitación un silencio se instala en el cuarto hasta que Thalia lo rompe.

"No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto de nuevo"

"Thalia es la única manera de romper la conexión se que dije que no temía a nada pero a lo que si le temo es a regresar al tártaro"

"Nico tiene razón ninguno quiere regresar a ese lugar pero es la única forma de evitar la destrucción"

"Ya una vez nos sacrificamos por salvar el olimpo y el mundo si las cosas no salen como lo planeamos, si no rompemos la conexión estarían dispuestos a sacrificarse por ellos de nuevo" Pregunta Thalia

"Estoy dispuesto Thalia el mundo no debe pagar por los error de los dioses"

"Concuerdo con Percy el mundo, Hestia, Grover y Quirón no tienen la culpa" Dice Nico

"Esta bien estoy con ustedes siempre lo he estado bueno me voy a la cama espero no tener pesadillas"

"Thalia espera puedo dormir contigo" Pregunta Nico con timidez

"No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo Di Angelo " Grita Thalia

"No es solo que no me gusta dormir solo, tal vez juntos las pesadillas sean menos" Contesta Nico

"Esta bien Nico solo fíjate donde pones las manos" Dice Thalia mientras guía a Nico a su cama yo me acuesto en la mía y en cuestión de minutos escucho las suaves respiraciones de ambos.

Volteo a verlo a ambos y una sonrisa se forma en mi cara es Thalia quien se aferra a Nico como una almohada mientras Nico tiene una sonrisa en los labios y tiene una mano en el cabello de Thalia, si todo sale bien espero que estos dos terminen juntos.

Me recargo de nuevo en mis almohadas mientras cierro los ojos un solo pensamiento invade mi mente mañana regresare a mi peor pesadilla y solo espero que por una vez en mi miserable vida todo salga según lo planeado.

**Bueno tal como lo prometí hoy es primero de Junio y ya esta el capitulo espero le guste.**

**La profecía no me gusta pero no se me ocurre nada mejor :P menos por la manera en la que quiero que se desarrolle la historia en mi opinión mi profecía es un asco pero que le voy a hacer.**

**Los siete niveles los saque de otra historia según lo que se el infierno se divide en siete en mi historia lo que se divide en siete será el tártaro ya veré a que se enfrentan para llegar con Kronos y Gaia será genial denme ideas si las tienen.**

**En cuanto a el número de capítulos seguros le quedan 15 uno por cada día en el tártaro esa fue una de las razones por la que dividí el tártaro en siete para que el romance se pueda dar y la historia quede mejor.**

**El romance creo que es un poco obvio quien gano para pareja de Thalia, Nico gano por según yo 8 votos, en cuanto a Percy si que les fascina ponerme las cosas difíciles su pareja será Annabeth gano por 6 votos gracias a todos los que votaron hubo miles de ideas desde Percy-Reyna, Perlia hasta Percy-Rachel me encantaría complacer a todos pero no puedo pero tal vez forme unos mini triángulos amorosos así que atentos.**

**Bueno espero cometarios espero sean tantos como en el capitulo pasado la próxima actualización creo que será el 10 de junio entre esa semana esperen el próximo capitulo.**

**PD. Ya salió la portada de la casa de hades solo búsquenla en google y una duda son Percy y Annabeth verdad y la fecha oficial de la salida del libro es el 8 de octubre del 2013 espero ansiosa ese día**

**Para los romances estoy buscando música que les quede a sus historias para inspirarme cuando escriba de ellos se aceptan opciones mientras yo ya encontré una que va prefecto con Percy. ****Annabeth se llama **_**-What have you done Within temptation ft keith caputo-**_** vean el video subtitulado en youtube y sabrán porque es perfecta para ellos.**

**Nos vemos luego Bye O_o**


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**CAPITULO 10. CONFESIONES Y DE REGRESO AL INFIERNO **

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY**

Me despierto de golpe un sudor frio recorre mi cuerpo no recuerdo que soñaba al menos no perfectamente recuerdo sentir dolor me estaba muriendo y como alguien me sostenía diciéndome que no la dejara no reconocía la voz pero me gustaba la paz y la tranquilidad que me hacia sentir. En fin no tomo el sueño como algo relevante, ese sueño no se lo que quiera decirme y no me importa ya llegara el momento de saber que significa.

Volteo a ver a mis primos y me doy cuenta de que ahora si están abrazados por completo Nico tiene su cara a centímetros de la cara de Thalia, me levanto dispuesto a levantar a Nico antes de que Thalia se de cuenta de esa incomoda situación y le rompa la nariz de un puñetazo, el problema es que no alcanzo a levantarlo porque alguien toca la puerta despertándolos.

"¡ Ahh ! " Gritan ambos al verse tan de cerca, Nico se hace para atrás hasta que cae de la cama sentado sobre su trasero con la cara más roja que un tomate.

"Te lo advertí Nico no debías pasarte de listo" Grita Thalia aún más roja que Nico.

"Pero Thalia eras tu quien ayer en la noche abrazabas a Nico y no te quejaste en lo más mínimo es más niégame que te gusto abrazarlo sin contar que en una de las veces que me levante vi como lo abrasabas y decías -Es mío solo mío que nadie se acerque-" Thalia solo baja la mirada apenada y yo me comienzo a reír como loco escucho las risas apenadas de Nico y Thalia

"Se gustan ya deberían admitirlo" Murmuro entre risas

"Cállate ya cara de…. Comienza a decir ambos hasta que nos interrumpen

"Disculpen por interrumpir tan lindo despertar pero deben preparase para partir al Tártaro tiene 2 horas para estar listos en la sala se preparo un comedor para que desayunen"

"Gracias Quirón y sobre lo que viste déjanos explicar…mmm nosotros solo estábamos…durmiendo" Tartamudea Thalia

"Thalia no debes darme explicaciones lo que hagan es su problema aunque fue lindo escucharlos reírse y verlos sonreír" Contesta antes de irse sale por la puerta pero antes de cerrarla se asoma y dice "Concuerdo con Percy ustedes se gustan y hacen una buena pareja"

"Lo ven hasta Quirón cree lo mismo que yo"

"Cállate ya Percy mejor ve a traer algo de comer" Me dije Thalia mientras se quita la camisa de manga larga, cuando queda solo en camiseta contemplo las manchas de sangre en las vendas de los brazos.

"Thals creo que se volvieron a abrir las maldiciones" Comenta Nico

"No fue eso ayer nos tocaron eso fue lo que hizo que se abrieran de nuevo" Al decir eso imitamos a Thalia y ambos nos quitamos las camisas

"Es verdad pregunten a Quirón si tiene nuevas vendas que nos pueda prestar yo mientras me voy a dar un baño" Dice Thalia mientras entra al cuarto de baño

Mientras caminamos comienzo a hablar con Nico

"Deberías decirle a Thalia lo que sientes por ella"

"Y que quieres que le diga Thalia que crees estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti desde hace años quieres ser mi novia. Por favor Percy que pasa si ella no siente lo mismo por mi quedare como un idiota sin contar que no es el momento" Contesta

"El momento si es puede que no vivamos lo suficiente para que se lo digas y Nico yo se lo que te digo el amor no desaparece por arte de magia sin importar cuanto daño cause" Contesto mientras me adelanto a Nico.

"No me digas que sigues queriendo a Annabeth, Percy después de todo lo que causo aún la amas" Me dice Nico mientras me toma del brazo para evitar mi avance

"Nunca dije que aún la amara pero Nico debes comprender yo adore a Annabeth la ame como nunca creí amar a alguien tu mismo sabes todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella"

"Si Percy conozco toda esa historia, pero cuando necesitaste su apoyo te dio la espalda no confío en ti eras su novio al que decía amar y conocer, así que ahora te digo ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Annabeth?" Pregunta

"Definitivamente siento algo por ella solo que no se si es negativo o positivo, y aunque la amara Nico como estaría con ella si su simple toque me dañaría, sin contar que casi la mato en un ataque de ira no lo nuestro ya no tiene arreglo en lo más mínimo el destino jamás nos quiso juntos" Contesto mientras comienzo a caminar

"Te quejas de mi por indeciso Percy y tu estas peor tengo que admitir que eres masoquista te encanta el dolor y las relaciones difíciles" Admite Nico mientras entramos a la sala

Me sorprendo al ver a todos en la sala creí que solo durmieron aquí Jason y Hazel.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Decidimos no desayunar con los demás campistas, donde esta mi hermana Nico" Contesta Jason

"Esta bañándose vamos a desayunar en la habitación solo venimos por comida" Dice Nico algo apático

"Comida y vendas Quirón no tienes vendas de Apolo las que Hestia nos dio quedaron destruidas junto la cabaña de Poseidón" Pregunto

"Vendas de Apolo no tengo pero en la mañana Hestia vino a dejarles esto me dijo que los necesitarían" Me contesta mientras me da una bolsa y tres largos paquetes

Abro la bolsa y veo que tiene todo lo necesario para curarnos el mismo kit que nos dio cuando salimos del tártaro, mientras los paquetes más largos son ropa.

"Es lo mismo que nos dio cuando salimos del tártaro"

"Hestia siempre preocupada por nosotros no se que haríamos sin ella" Contesta Nico mientras se voltea con una charola llena de comida

"¿Qué fue lo que les paso?" murmura Leo mientras señala nuestras vendas manchadas de sangre

"Las maldiciones que tenemos son delicadas no se curan por lo menos no al 100% ayer cuando nos tocaron las heridas se volvieron a abrir" contesto

"No parece que les duela" Cuestiona Frank

"Estamos acostumbrados al dolor" se limita a decir Nico

"Una pregunta que clase de ropa debemos llevar" Comenta Reyna

"La ropa que sea resistente y útil para cualquier tipo de clima desde frio hasta calor o lluvia incluso, los zapatos aunque suene extraño que sean funcionales en cualquier tipo de terreno, debemos ir armados hasta los dientes, Leo deberías llevar tu cinturón de herramientas, supongo que lugar para dormir, las provisiones y lo demás nos lo darán los dioses" contesto mientras me doy la vuelta para irme con las cosas en mis manos

"Percy, Nico se que es tarde pero lo sentimos por todo por no haber creído en ustedes cuando lo necesitaron por no hacer caso a lo que sentíamos correcto, por haber dicho que se lo merecían en fin lo sentimos por todo lo el dolor que les causamos" Dice Annabeth

Sin voltear a verlos en lo más mínimo los dos les contestamos "Un poco tarde para eso no creen" y comenzamos a caminar

Entramos a nuestra habitación al mismo tiempo que Thalia sale del baño secándose el cabello trae puesta una camiseta negra, un short negro y no trae puestos zapatos, volteo a ver Nico y noto su excesiva observación de Thalia la mira de pies a cabeza suerte por el que Thalia no se a dado cuenta.

"Deberías tomar una fotografía dura más" Susurro al oído de Nico al mismo tiempo que sonrío el solo se limita a fulminarme con la mirada

"Trajeron las vendas y la comida verdad" Nos cuestiona Thalia

"Si este es tu paquete con ropa" Contesto mientras le entrego su paquete

"Bueno yo me voy a bañar regreso" Dice Nico

Thalia se sienta a al orilla de la cama enfrente de la mesa donde Nico dejo la comida, apenas la mira y la mueve con su tenedor.

"¿Estas bien Thalia?"

"Percy en serio dije eso de Nico mientras dormía" Me pregunta

"Thalia si lo dijiste pero eso es algo que solo les corresponde a ustedes no se que sientas por el pero si es amor deberías decírtelo"

"Tengo miedo ya sufrí lo suficiente pero Percy prométeme que no le dirás nada a Nico" Murmura Thalia

"Prometo por el rio estigio que no diré nada pero el tiempo pasa y no se detiene y tal vez cuando quieras hablar será demasiado tarde. Solo piénsalo si Thalia"

Se limite a sonreírme mientras se comienza a servir comida, yo mientras tanto reviso mi ropa y empiezo a buscar una mochila.

Cuando Nico sale del baño es mi turno de bañarme entro y comienzo a desnudarme quedando solo en bóxer abro la llave del agua y esta me envuelve refrescándome. No pienso en lo irónico de esto hubo una vez que el agua era capaz de reconfortarme pero ahora no me hace nada no ciento nada cuando estoy en el agua.

Cierro los ojos y al hacerlo cientos de recuerdo me llegan es el último el me tumba recuerdo los ojos de Annabeth llenos de decepción y miedo al verme asesinar a ese mestizos sus ojos indiferentes ante mi sentencia y su mirada llena de satisfacción al salir del infierno al creer que me lo merecía.

"Porque Annabeth, porque tenias que hacerme esto acaso yo te di motivos" Murmuro mientras pongo mi espalda en los azulejos y poco a poco me dejo caer al suelo del baño.

"Prometiste que siempre confiarías en mi"

_FLASH-BACK_

_Me encuentro paseando con Annabeth en la playa estamos ansiosos ante la posibilidad de pasar las vacaciones juntos._

_"Annabeth aquí delante de los dominios de mi padre te prometo protegerte de todo daño, cuidarte, amarte y confiar en ti siempre sin importar lo que suceda. Lo juro por la laguna estigia"_

_"Yo Percy te prometo confiar en ti y amarte siempre sin importar nada" Contesta_

_"Hey no debería jurarlo por el estigio" bromeo _

_"No creo que eso sea necesario, siempre te voy a amar" Murmura mientras se acerca a mis labios._

_Fin del FLASH-BACK_

"No cumpliste tu promesa confiaste más en lo que veías que en mi porque Annabeth tan poco signifique para ti" Lagrimas escapan de mis ojos siento mucho dolor el odio que sentía no me había permitido recapacitar sobre Annabeth pero ahora que lo hago me encantaría no haberlo hecho soy consiente de que la odio con todas mis fuerzas pero la amo con la misma intensidad, ¿Por qué a mi me sucede esto? Nico tiene razón soy masoquista

"Percy deberías salir de ahí antes de que Nico te deje sin comer" Me dice Thalia desde afuera del baño

"Ya salgo no tardo" Contesto

En un minuto salgo del baño secándome el cabello, Nico y Thalia están comiendo tranquilamente me pregunto si hablaron de algo, comemos los tres tranquilamente estamos por vestirnos cuando alguien toca la puerta

"Voy" Contesta Nico

Pero al abrir la puerta no hay nadie solo tres mochilas negras

"Creo que este es el primer regalos de los dioses" Comenta Thalia

Tiene razón tal parece que es un regalo de Hermes ya que las mochilas nos permiten cargar todo lo que queramos y no pesaran nada, guardamos todos los juegos de ropa que Hestia nos dio mientras Thalia guarda en su mochila las cosas que necesitaríamos para curarnos en caso de ser necesario. Nos ayudamos para volver a ponernos las vendas en todo el cuerpo quien nos viera diría que somos momias

"Supongo que ya debemos cambiarnos"

"Creo que si Percy al menos que quieras ir desnudo no creo que luzcas muy bien cubierto de cicatrices" Dice cómicamente Nico

"Muy gracioso Nico no me hagas hablar porque te va peor" es más que obvio que lo digo bromeando nunca diría nada de lo que hable con Nico eso es privado y el lo sabe porque solo se limita a sonreírme.

"Bueno me voy a cambiar" murmura Thalia mientras entra al pequeño vestidor de la habitación

Nosotros no cambiamos en el cuarto, me pongo el pantalón negro, la camiseta negra que se abraza a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, encima de esa camiseta me pongo una chamarra de cuero a pesar de lo que traigo no siento calor la ropa es extrañamente fresca supongo que esta diseñada para soportar toda clase de clima ya al final me pongo las botas negras que me llegan un poco más abajo de la rodilla. La puerta de vestidor se abre Thalia aparece con la misma ropa que nosotros solo que más femenina.

"Te ves linda Thalia" casi me rio porque cuando Nico dice esto evita la mirada y finge acomodarse los guantes.

"Y tu estas sexi Nico" Comenta ella un ligero rumor en las mejillas

Les doy las espalda para evitar que me vean la cara estoy a punto de reírme estos dos si que tienen problemas se quieren pero ninguno dice nada, me cepillo el cabello que me llega hasta los hombros me lo agarro en una media coleta unos mechones rebeldes rodean mi cara.

"Ya vámonos, no quiero pensar esto demasiado" murmura Thalia mientras se sujeta su largo cabello en una alta coleta de caballo

"Tranquila Thalia si confiamos creo que las cosa podrían salir bien" contesta Nico intentando darle ánimos a Thalia, el se agarro el cabello en una coleta baja.

"A esta alturas no hay quien confié en la suerte" contesto mientras me pongo los lentes oscuros en el cabello, estos lentes si que son interesantes te permiten acercar imágenes, alejarlas, incluso ver entre la niebla más densa entre otras cualidades.

Me pongo la mochila en la espalda mientras me acomodo los guantes salimos y ya en la sala notamos que aún no están todos faltan algunos todavía.

"Jason nos vemos en el muro de escalada" Dice Thalia me sorprende el cambio que puede tener la voz pues hace unos momentos sonaba divertida mientras que ahora suena indiferente

Salimos de la casa grande buscando a Quirón y a Grover queremos despedirnos de ellos en caso de que ya nos los volvamos a ver.

"Se me olvido decirte Thalia cuando fuimos por la comida nos pidieron perdón" Susurra Nico

"Y poco tarde y de nada sirve no creen" responde

Encontramos a Grover y Quirón junto a los escombros de nuestras cabañas están hablando con otros semidioses que tan pronto nos ven salen corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Nos siguen teniendo miedo"

"Bueno Percy tienen que admitir que lo que hicieron ayer no ayuda en mucho" comenta Grover

Grover nos mira a los tres de arriba abajo después sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas se lo que piensa y se que le duele que pueda ser la ultima vez que nos vea, sin decir nada somos nosotros los que le damos un abrazo.

"Ya Grover no te preocupes por nosotros intentaremos estar bien" Murmura Thalia en su oído, el se separa de nosotros y enfadado nos dice:

"No quiero que intenten estar bien solo estén bien rompan esa conexión y regresen vivos y bien, prométanme que sin importar que tan mal estén las cosas ustedes terminaran lo que comenzaron que llegaran al final que no se rendirán antes de tiempo, que mientras aún les quede un minuto de tiempo ustedes lucharan, se que ya han sufrido lo suficiente y que tal vez soy egoísta al hacerles prometer esto pero lo necesito para saber que si ustedes caen en el tártaro yo seré capaz de darme cuenta de que hasta el ultimo instante de su vida ustedes pelearon. Quiero que me enseñen lo que verdaderamente es el valor"

No puedo hablar las palabras de Grover me llegan muy en el fondo, mi corazón se llena con la calidez de sus palabras y algo dentro de mi renace aquel semidiós que yo era antes de estar en el tártaro regresa por lo menos una parte de su esencia, regresa esa parte de mi que es capaz de pelear hasta el final aquella que a pesar de la situación aún quiere pelear, porque todavía hay personas que me aprecian porque aunque sean pocos aun tengo motivos por que pelear y por ellos no me dejare vencer no antes de tiempo.

"Lo prometemos Grover" Decimos los tres nuestra voz es entrecortada

"Gracias y ahora lo siento pero tengo que irme" Nos abraza a los tres y sale corriendo

"Quirón…nosotros no sabemos" Comienza a decir Nico hasta que Quirón lo interrumpe

"Yo también los aprecio y quiero decirles que nunca me he sentido más orgulloso de unos semidioses hasta este momento, porque ustedes me enseñaron lo que es lealtad y valor"

"Gracias Quirón nosotros también te queremos mucho gracias por tu apoyo" Murmuro mientras lo abrazo, Thalia se acerca para abrazarlo y escucho que le dice que el es más padre para ella que el propio Zeus pero cuando Nico lo abraza es Quirón quien susurra algo al oído de Nico.

"Solo piénsalo Nico, no pienso decirles adiós sino hasta pronto solo quiero que cuando estén en ese infierno tengan esto en mente siempre se puede no importa lo difícil que sea"

"Gracias Quirón" murmuramos una vez que el se aleja de nosotros

Caminamos por todo el campamento la mayoría de los campistas nos evitan pero hay un grupo de niños que no parecen tener más de siete años que en lugar de salir corriendo nos sonríen una sonrisa dulce llena de alegría e inocencia que no podemos evitar sonreírles de vuelta, seguimos caminando pero antes de alejarnos escuchamos que nos dicen "Suerte"

Llegamos puntuales al muro de escalada ya estamos todos reunidos supongo que llegamos antes porque los dioses aún no llegan, los tres nos recostamos en el suelo mirando el claro cielo azul pensando que en unos minutos solo será oscuridad.

"¿Están bien?" Pregunta Hazel

"No te preocupes Hazel solo que nos cuesta hacernos a la idea de que vamos a regresar solo que esta vez por voluntad propia y con personas en las que aún no confiamos del todo" Contesta Nico

"Ya podrían dejar ese drama de el tártaro es horrible, sufrimos mucho ya todos sabemos eso ahora lo que debemos hacer es enfocarnos" ambos dejamos pasar las palabras de Reyna no hay porque discutir pero Thalia no ella si le contesta

"Mira Reyna podrás considerarte muy fuerte pero incluso el más fuerte de todos nosotros no soporto lo que es el tártaro es un maldito infierno y por lo que tus ojos reflejan creo que lo que tienes es miedo comprensible debo agregar"

"No tengo miedo Thalia y si quieres podemos arreglar lo que no terminamos en captura la bandera" Dice Reyna mientras se acerca a Thalia

Antes de que se acerque Nico se atraviesa en su camino "Tócale uno solo de sus cabellos y te hare vivir un infierno, no mientas Reyna tienes miedo apestas al el pero no eres la única todos tienen miedo"

"Tranquilos si vamos a hacer esto debemos estar bien entre nosotros solo así terminaremos esto" Ordena Jason

"Es cierto pero no pidan que estemos bien con ustedes solo confiaremos en ustedes lo suficiente pero creo que eso debe venir también de su lado nosotros nos comportamos ustedes también" Propone Nico

"Supongo que si, entonces juntos en esto dejando a un lado los rencores" Dice Jason

"De nuestra parte no tendrán problemas siempre que no hagan estupideces y obedezcan lo que digamos esta bien"

"Obedecer porque" Pregunta Annabeth

"Porque es justo que alguien sea el líder de esta misión y ya que nosotros tenemos más tiempo de conocer el tártaro creo que es justo" Contesto

"Esta bien ustedes serán los lideres de la misión pero hay que prometer que estando en el tártaro los rencores y el odio deben olvidarse por el bien de la misión"

"Jason en lo que concierne a nosotros tres lo prometemos después de todo es a nosotros a los que están intentando ayudar y es a nosotros a los que perjudicaría no completar la misión" Contesta Thalia

"Entonces nosotros también lo prometemos"

Después de decir eso un silencio incomodo se instala en nosotros yo me quito un guante de la mano y comienzo a trazar con la yema de mis dedos cada una de las cicatrices de mi mano no se porque pero esto me relaja.

"Esas cicatrices que tienen en las manos también las tienen en todo el cuerpo" Pregunta Frank

"Si solo que peores ya que también tenemos quemaduras no solo cortadas algunas ya se curaron otros están "frescas" todavía la maldición hace que se curen de manera lenta es por eso que usamos vendas de Apolo hacen que no sintamos tanto dolor" Contesto mientras me levanto la camiseta dejando ver las vendas debajo de esta

"Parecen momias" Comenta Leo una leve sonrisa se asoma de mis labios

"De hecho eso es lo que parecemos si nos quitan la ropa estamos vendados de los pies hasta el cuello"

Antes de que puedan hacer un comentario destellos brillantes aparecen delante de nosotros cierro los ojos por un instante y hay están los dioses, le sonreímos a Hestia y articulamos un gracias

"Bien ya están todos reunidos primeramente veo que ya recibieron el regalo de Hermes esas mochilas les serán útiles durante su misión ahora les daremos otras cosas que podrían necesitar" Comenta Zeus

"Este es mi regalo es un reloj no da la hora es especial en cuanto pisen el tártaro comenzara a retroceder en los días y cuando queden solo unas 10 horas para que se terminen los quince días emitirá una pequeñas descarga de calor que los hará consientes del tiempo que les queda, también es un comunicador que les permite hablar con los demás, cuanta con una aplicación que consiste en decir el nombre de la persona que quieran localizar les dirá a cuantos metros de ustedes esta y en que dirección así evitaran perderse en ese lugar" Dice Hefesto mientras Leo se acerca por los relojes y nos da uno a cada uno, me lo pongo en la muñeca pensando que en serio es muy útil.

"Este es regalo de Apolo y mío son arcos no tiene flechas en cuanto toque la cuerda la fecha se formara de pura energía mientras confíen en el arco la flecha jamás fallara, su forma es un anillo y funciona igual que la espada de Percy piérdanlo y en cuestión de segundos el anillo regresara" comenta Artemisa mientras se acerca y coloca en nuestras manos el anillo

"Este regalo es camuflaje en caso de ser necesario solo colóquense la capa y ninguna criatura será capaz de verlos o percibirlos es muy útil y necesaria en casos extremos" Comenta Afrodita mientras nos entrega las capas

"Los regalos de los demás los encontraran adentro de esta casa de campaña, la casa por dentro es muy amplia y aplica la misma función que el regalo de Afrodita una vez adentro nada los sentirá sin contar que no permite la entrada del calor o el frío creo que les será muy útil" Dice Atenea mientras entrega la tienda a Annabeth

"Bueno eso es todo lo que tenemos que darles pero antes de irse deben saber que la salida del tártaro solo se abrirá hasta que se cumplan los quince días exactos no se abrirá antes deben tomar muy en cuenta eso" Comenta Hades

Los dioses nos hacen una señal de que nos alejemos y concentran su poder la tierra comienza a desaparecer ante nuestros ojos aparece un enorme agujero negro que esta a punto de tragarnos nos acercamos un poco pero comenzamos a escuchar las voces susurrantes de Kronos y Gaia diciendo

_"En serio quieren regresar al infierno después de todo lo que les paso"_

_"Los dioses merecen ser destruidos no entren acaben con ellos deben pagar por su dolor"_

Dicen más cosas que no distingo pero las voces hacen que un dolor de cabeza me invada ciento que me va a estallar pongo las manos en mi cabeza intentando calmar el dolor hasta que siento que alguien nos abraza por la espalda

"Ustedes pueden demuestren quien es el mejor, háganles saber que no son suyos luchen para forjar su propio destino pero sobre todo hagan que sientan su mismo dolor regrésenles cada uno de los golpes que les dieron" Nos murmura Hestia una sonrisa macabra se forma en mis labios ahora ya encontré a alguien que odio más que los dioses y lo único que deseo es terminarlos por completo, dos damos la vuelta y los tres abrazamos a Hestia.

"Gracias por todo, sin importar lo que pase recuerda que te queremos mucho" Murmura Nico con voz entrecortada

"Fuiste la primera que confió en nosotros no se que hubiera pasado si al salir de se infierno no te hubiéramos tenido a ti te quiero Hestia si mi madre se hubiera importado aunque sea un poco por mi me hubiera gustado que se pareciera a ti" Dice Thalia con lagrimas corriendo por las mejillas

"Te quiero Hestia mucho me gustaría haber tenido más tiempo para disfrutar contigo pero parece que no me fue posible si algo malo llega a pasar quiero que nunca te olvides de nosotros por favor"

"No digan nada y por favor no se despidan no deseo que hagan eso regresaran y tendrán unas vidas normales confió en ustedes si ya sobrevivieron a ese infierno a puesto que lo pueden volver a hacer confió en ustedes y es por eso que solo ustedes recibirán este regalo" Nos dice mientras nos pone en las chamarra un delicado prendedor en forma de llama brilla levemente y me llena el corazón de calidez.

"Esto es para que jamás olviden a las personas que son importantes para ustedes y para que sepan que inclusive en el lugar más oscuro puede haber luz"

Nos separamos de ella y le regalamos una sonrisa llena de gratitud, ella nos corresponde la sonrisa y con su mano nos limpia las lágrimas que derramamos.

"Lamentamos interrumpir este lindo momento pero creo que ya es la hora de que entren al tártaro" Dice con veneno en la voz Ares

"Antes de que se vayan deben saber que en caso de que crean que no van a lograr destruir esa conexión no hay otra opción más que Percy, Thalia y Nico se queden en el tártaro o la muerte pero ellos no pueden volver a regresar" Comenta Atenea

"Creo que todos nosotros somos consientes de lo que llegara a pasar si no se completa así que no debe recordarnos lo que ya tenemos claro"

Nos acercamos al resto de los semidioses y veo miedo en su mirada miran con recelo ese enorme agujero.

"Aún pueden arrepentirse" comenta Thalia

"Nada los obliga a venir con nosotros" dice Nico

"Es verdad no es obligación que vengan con nosotros si solo nos van a estorbar no queremos que el miedo los paralice"

"Iremos con ustedes es nuestro deber enmendar las cosas" contesta Annabeth Todos nos acercamos al borde de ese abismo estoy a punto de saltar cuando escucho la voz de Zeus a mi espalda

"Percy, Thalia y Nico a nombre de todos los dioses lo sentimos por haberles causado tanto dolor de manera injusta y deseamos que algún día puedan perdonarnos"

"Un poco tarde para eso" Contestamos los tres y nos dejamos caer al abismo escucho maldiciones de los demás y se dejan caer con nosotros.

Siento el aire caliente azotarme la cara, siento como golpea mi cuerpo pero también comienzo a sentir pánico tengo miedo pero como puedo miro el prendedor de Hestia y el miedo se convierte en valor recuerdo lo que le prometí a Grover a todos y es por ellos que no debo caer sin pelear antes.

"Ya casi llegamos prepárense para el golpe" Escucho a Nico decir, bajo la mirada y alcanzo a distinguir el suelo, me preparo para el impacto y con las rodillas amortiguo el golpe volteo a mis costados Nico y Thalia están hay los demás cayeron de cara al suelo veo como se levantan y noto como abren los ojos ante lo que están viendo.

"¿Este es el tártaro?" Preguntan todos menos Annabeth

"Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar durante cinco años. Sean bienvenidos al tártaro el peor infierno al que pueden caer"

**Bueno lo prometí el 10 de junio estaría listo el capitulo, como notaran les cambie un poco de actitud a los protagonistas creo que entre ellos se comportarían como alguna vez fueron, Nico y Thalia tan indecisos seamos honestos cuando se trata amor incluso el más valiente teme y después de lo que le paso a Percy quien no dejaría de confiar en el amor, por ultimo que levante la mano el que crea que Percy debió hacer prometer a Annabeth.**

**Bueno eso es todo pero tengo unos anuncios importantes que hacer.**

**-En lo que resta del mes de Junio ya no abra actualización, comenzare a plantear y a hacer las investigaciones necesarias para los quince capítulos o más que serán en el tártaro y eso me tomara un mes o tal vez menos.**

**-Si alguien tiene sugerencias deben a hacerlas ya porque cuanto plantee los capitulo ya no podre modificar mucho desde los monstruos que enfrentarían hasta los retos y lo principal:**

**¿Cómo quieren que sea la primera platica privada entre Jason-Thalia y la de Nico-Hazel de que hablarían? **

**¿Cómo les gustaría que fuera la primera platica de Percy-Annabeth? **

**-Las futuras actualización que podrían ser seguidas, la razón es porque quiero terminar la historia antes de que salga la casa de hades soy honesta una vez que el libro salga ya no podre seguir escribiendo hasta que lo termine de leer **

**-Ya no hare triangulo amoroso pero si una escena de celos con Annabeth que espero y les guste**

**Bueno esos son todos los anuncios que tengo que dar espero sepan esperar porque lo mejor de la historia ya viene nos vemos en Julio y ya saben entre más comentarios más pronto actualizare me gustaría que antes de que la historia se termine pueda tener 100 comentarios creen que se pueda lograr, ya saben ultima oportunidad para sugerencias.**

**Nos vemos luego Bye O_o**


	13. Chapter 13

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**HOLA A TODOS DESPUES DE INVESTIGAR Y ORGANIZAR TIEMPOS AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO Y NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

**HOLA DULU SOLO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE CUANDO LEI TU COMENTARIO YA ESTABA HECHO EL CAPÍTULO ME LEISTE LA MENTE POR COMPLETO **

**CAPITULO 12. DIA 1: COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ANNABETH**

Aun conservo los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuve en el tártaro esos recuerdos que para cualquiera podrían llegar a ser algo perturbadores para mi no lo eran pues aun recuerdo que había estado acompañada por la persona que consideraba el amor de mi vida. Percy ahora que se la verdad me doy cuenta de como debiste de haberte sentido cuando te di la espalda yo un hija de atenea creyó más en los que vi que la inocencia reflejada en tus ojos, yo que te conocía que sabia que no eras capaz de algo así…maldita sea ya no puedo cambiar nada tu sufriste tu mirada cambio ya no eres la persona que solías ser, me da miedo incluso ver tus ojos reflejarme en ellos ver tu odio contra mi me causa dolor me lo tengo merecido lo se pero aún así me duele y lo que todavía no entiendo es como a pesar de todo aun te amo, te quiero jamás deje de hacerlo seria mentirosa si dijera lo contrario te ame en silencio durante cinco años y durante otros cinco guarde mi dolor por tu injusta condena por extrañarte, ahora estamos aquí donde alguna vez caímos juntos por amor donde ahora solo busco redimirme contigo y solo me pregunto que es lo que pasara.

"Permanezcan juntos y eviten separarse" Dice Nico

"Deberíamos dividirnos en parejas así seria más fácil intentar buscar la puerta" Propone algo nerviosa Hazel

"Solo mantengámonos al alcance de los demás y evitemos separarnos mucho" Dice Jason

"No tengo objeción entonces Jason-Piper, Reyna-Leo, Hazel-Frank, Thalia-Nico y no quedando otro opción Annabeth y yo" Contesta Percy, al escuchar eso intento no ponerme muy contenta tengo que enfocarme.

"Entonces si encontramos algo con el reloj que nos dio mi padre nos comunicamos y después nos juntamos con los demás" Dice Leo

"Solo evitemos separarnos demasiado y estaremos bien, fíjense donde pisan y lo que ven cualquier movimiento brusco aquí en el tártaro puede ser un monstruo" Comenta Thalia

Todos asentimos ante su palabras y comenzamos a caminar por diferentes caminos el tártaro sigue siendo como lo recordaba un lugar demasiado oscuro, rocoso parece que estuviera adentro de un volcán ya que la única luz que existe la obtenemos de lava hirviendo, sonidos extraños por todos lados es difícil caminar sin caer en fin es todo un infierno.

"Percy podríamos hablar"

"De que tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar me traicionaste Annabeth y sabes que es lo peor que yo confiaba en ti" Contesta

Sus palabras me hieren pero aún así continuo con mi platica "Yo lo siento no debí haber desconfiado de ti lo siento"

"Un simple lo siento no cambia el dolor y la agonía, sin importar cuantas veces lo repitas te odio como jamás llegue a creer que odiaría alguien" esas palabras me las esta gritando a la cara su mirada esta tan furiosa que me da miedo y me alejo de el tan rápido que tropiezo con una roca veo su manos extenderse intentado agarrarme pero después desiste de eso y al no ver nada que me detenga caigo al suelo.

"Percy se que nada de lo que diga cambiara las cosas pero yo aún te…no termino de hablar porque después escucho a Percy decirme

"No me digas que aun me quieres Annabeth porque yo ya no creo una sola de tus palabras y sabes porque una vez me prometiste jamás desconfiar de mi y no lo cumpliste así que déjame en paz solo quiero terminar esto para ya no verte nunca más la cara"

Se aleja de mi rápido observo como se baja los lentes oscuros para ver mejor en la niebla al mismo tiempo que toma su pluma en la mano lista para usarla de ser necesario me doy por vencida por el momento y lo imito.

"Que crees que haiga en este nivel la otra vez nos enfrentamos a muchas cosas en su mayoría enviadas por Gaia"

"No lo se este es el tártaro toda clase de monstruos están aquí pero a decir verdad me preocupan más los guardianes de la puertas no se que podría ser" Contesta

Continuamos caminado no vemos nada solo sombras extrañas pero ningún monstruo es extraño la vez pasada esto estaba lleno de monstruos que diablos paso.

"Esto no me gusta hay demasiado silencio"

"Opino lo mismo deja hablo con los demás haber si ellos ya encontraron algo" Contesto mientras aprieto el botón derecho de mi reloj para activar el comunicador.

"Jason has encontrado algo extraño" Pregunto

"No esta todo demasiado tranquilo Piper cree que podrían estar preparando una emboscada" contesta desde el comunicador

"Si es así vamos a estar atentos en caso de ayuda nos comunicamos" Dice Percy mientras se pone a mi lado

"Percy ya hable con Reyna y Hazel para ellas también hay demasiado silencio deberían hablar con Thalia haber si ellos ya vieron algo" Propone Piper

"Esta bien cualquier novedad yo les comunico" Contesta Percy

Terminamos la conexión mientras Percy habla con Thalia y Nico yo sigo caminando viendo el lugar haber si encuentro algo importante comienzo a alejarme más y cuando intento regresar de repente comienzo a pensar en Percy sus ojos verdes tan hermosos que alguna vez me miraron con amor su labios dulces y salados que daría todas las dracmas del mundo por volverlos a probar tan distraída estoy que no noto una piedra que me hace caer por un pequeño desfiladero me levanto y me sacudo la tierra de mi ropa.

"Necesitas ayuda Annabeth" Me dice Percy con una sonrisa mientras me tiende la mano

"Gracias Percy" Contesto con una sonrisa mientras le doy mi mano el la toma pero un lugar de apoyarme me sostiene y lanza con fuerza al suelo

"Pero que diablos te pasa" Grito al mismo tiempo que saco mi daga

"Nada solo te hago pagar tu traición" Contesta con una sonrisa macabra

"Pero prometiste no…no termino de hablar Percy me dio la mano el no puede hacer eso la maldición se lo prohíbe o por lo menos lo haría gritar de dolor

"Quien diablos eres"

"Soy Percy la persona que te matara es lo único que necesitas saber" contesta

"No eres el y por eso no tendré piedad de ti"

"Que yo sepa no tuviste piedad de mi antes menos ahora, pero no comprendo no te mueres por probar de nuevo estos labios salados de escucharme decirte de nuevo te amo quien te entiende" Comenta con una sonrisa

"Tu no eres el Percy que quiero, que demonios eres y que quieres"

"Que soy creo que lo sabes o por no menos deberías saberlo eres una hija de Atenea y lo que quiero muy fácil es verte muerta"

"No te resultara tan simple" contesto mientras me voy contra el pero no se mueve solo espera mi daga se entierra en su estomago pero el se desvanece y se vuelve a formar como fantasma en otro lado

"Eso es todo lo que tienes esperaba más" Comenta mientras me patea en el estomago caigo al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire

"No me sirves para nada" me levanta del suelo por el cuello el aire comienza a faltarme hasta que escucho otra voz

"Es muy pronto para matarla no crees primero que sufra" esa voz yo la conozco volteo la cara y contemplo una persona con cabello rubio y una cicatriz

"¡Luke! Tu estas muerto no puedes estar aquí"

"Por culpa de quien estoy muerto Annabeth no hiciste nada para ayudarme, para mi no eres nada no puedo hacerme a la idea de que en alguna vez creyeras que yo podría llegar a querer a alguien como tu tan poca cosa ni de amiga me importabas" Murmura Luke

"Es verdad eres alguien que solo sirve para pasar el rato" Dice Percy mientras me levanta del suelo y me acerca a sus labios es un beso rudo no de amor tan rudo que me muerde el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, después me deja caer a suelo y me patea en el estomago de nuevo.

Me arrastro intentando llegar mi daga pero Luke me cierra el paso no puedo con esto necesito ayuda intento llegar al reloj pero una bota me aplasta la mano con fuerza.

"Percy" Antes de que termine de gritar Luke me cae en cima y me tapa la boca lagrimas rodean mis mejillas al sentirme tan vulnerable

"Suéltame idiota" Digo en cuanto logro soltarme mientras intento soltarle un puñetazo pero mi mano solo lo traspasa

"Diviértete con ella un poco Luke" Comenta Percy

Luke solo me mira su mirada me da miedo esta llena de lujuria comienza a pasar una mano por mi cuello hasta que llega a mi chaqueta y la abre me roza con los dedos la piel expuesta se acerca a mi cara intentando besarme pero yo giro la cara lo que me cuesta una bofetada.

"No sirves de nada eres una inútil que no puede ser leal a sus amigos o familia o ya olvidaste que no querías a tu padre Annabeth" Me dice Percy

"Cállate ya no digas nada yo ya regrese con mi padre arregle las cosas con el"

"Conmigo no arréglate nada Annabeth eres una mala hija ojala te hubieras muerto cuando eras una niña a mi solo me estorbas" Dice otra voz de repente

"Papá que haces aquí y porque me haces esto soy tu hija" Susurro mientras intento ponerme de pie

"No eres nada para mi absolutamente nada" Dice mi padre mientras patea una de mis piernas tumbándome de nuevo

"Yo no se porque me moleste en salvarte siendo una niña todo seria mejor si hubieras muerto Annabeth" Admite Luke

"Para mi tal vez en algún momento significaste algo pero de que me sirvió si cuando más te necesite me traicionaste, dejaste que me torturan mataste todo lo bueno en mi y te odio por eso" Dice Percy

"Por favor perdóname nunca fue mi intensión causarte tanto dolor Percy, Luke yo no quise que murieras y papá por favor tu me rechazaste no fue mi culpa haberte dejado"

"Aún así no mereces otra cosa solo la muerte" Admiten los tres me comienzan a patear y yo por más que intento defenderme no sirve de nada mis golpes no les hacen nada tengo miedo mucho miedo al final me dejo vencer ya no intento defenderme lo que me hagan me lo tengo merecido.

"Te odio" "Muerte de una vez" "No sirves para nada" "Me dejaste morir mala amiga" "Ya no te amo" es lo que escucho que me dicen mientras me tratan como saco de box

"Muerte de una vez Annabeth" Me dice Percy mientras levanta mi cuerpo maltrecho del suelo

"Perdónenme por favor"

"Muere Annabeth" Dice Luke apunto de atravesarme con mi propia daga

Es el fin y no arregle nada con Percy me hubiera gustado decirte que me perdones incluso de rodillas te lo hubiera pedido soy una idiota merezco esto sin importar nada me voy a morir con culpa y miedo en mi corazón.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY**

Tomar la decisión de explorar con Annabeth era algo enteramente calculado las razones eran para que Nico y Thalia pudieran por fin hablar y a los demás no los separe era fácil notar que cualquier otro se sentiría incomodo con mi compañía pero conozco lo suficiente a Annabeth bueno por lo menos esa esencia de su personalidad para saber que ella no se sentirá extraña a mi lado incluso intenta hablarme pero yo no lo deseo le grito a la cara algunas verdades tal parece que ella capta el mensaje porque ya no insiste en hablarme, pero cuando Annabeth tropezó hubo un instante en el que yo quería tenderle la mano ayudarla pero no puedo no solo por el dolor que sentiría sino porque sería admitir que siento algo por ella tal vez no amor pero si compasión y yo ya no puedo sentir compasión por ella o por alguien más tengo demasiado odio y sed de venganza como para dejar salir la compasión eso me haría débil y no es el momento para debilidades.

Hablamos con Jason no dijo que el creía que podría estar queriendo emboscarnos así que hablo con mis primos para ver si ellos han visto algo extraño.

"Como van las cosas con ustedes"

"Todo esta tranquilo demasiado tranquilo" contesta Nico un poco enojado

"Jason opina que podrían intentar emboscarnos ustedes que creen"

"No es emboscada esto es otra cosa el silencio es demasiado esto es algo más no se que podría ser pero no es un monstruo común el que hace esto" Comenta Thalia

"¿Qué creen que sea? "

"No lo se pero no has notado que las sombras parecen moverse como si algo nos siguiera" Cuestiona Nico

"Si pero así también era así la primera vez que estuve en el tártaro"

"No lo se Percy estoy casi seguro que algo se oculta de nuestra vista y es algo que esta esperando el momento oportuno para atacar" Afirma Nico

"Mmm podría ser verdad el silencio es demasiado preocupante"

"Bueno lo no sabemos que podría ser pero cambiando de tema ya estrangulaste a Annabeth o aún vive" Bromea Thalia

"Muy gracioso recuerda que prometimos no hacerles daño a ninguno"

"Solo bromeaba Percy no te alteres pero ya hablando en serio si vez cualquier cosa háblanos por favor" dice Thalia

"No te preocupes lo hare"

"Cambio y fuera" Dice Nico mientras se ríe

Cortan la comunicación y me volteo a buscar a Annabeth no esta maldita sea que parte de no se separen es la que no entendió, miro el suelo y comienzo a seguir sus huellas por lo menos las pocas que se ven, comienzo a escuchar ruidos extraños y las sombras parecen rodearme entonces escucho un:

"Percy" ese pequeño grito es apagado rápidamente

"Maldita sea Annabeth, dame la ubicación de Annabeth" Digo al mismo tiempo que aprieto un botón el reloj deja de mostrar el tiempo y aparece un letrero que dice:

Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea Ubicación 3m arriba, 5m derecha y 4m arriba

Corro hacia esas direcciones entonces lo veo Annabeth esta inerte en el suelo tres sombras están sobre ella una sostiene una daga esta a punto de matarla no lo puedo permitir tomo el anillo de Artemisa y un arco plateado aparece en mi brazo tenso la cuerda y la fecha aparece fijo mi objetivo la pequeña daga tengo que darle suelto la flecha mientras un solo pensamiento invade mi mente tengo que salvar a Annabeth, la flecha cumple su objetivo doy justo en el agujero del mango de la daga mandándola unos metros más atrás

Las tres sombras se dan la vuelta pero de golpe dejan de ser sombras se convierten en mujeres horribles en verdad.

"Esta no es tu pelea niño" dice la primera

"La hija de Atenea pagara sus culpas y sus temores" dice la segunda

"No te preocupes yo me encargaré de ti eres un manjar de miedos y culpas" Dice la tercera al mismo tiempo que me mira, no soy idiota podre no saber que son pero que ya entendí que hacen cierro mis ojos e intento llegar a Annabeth, no se como lo logro porque después de eso siento más presencias inquietantes esas presencias me rodean hasta que siento como mis guantes son arrancados de mis manos, sin contar que también escucho los gritos y alaridos de esas mujeres, me acerco a algo y lo golpeo escucho un quejido es Annabeth

"Annabeth escúchame a mi no les hagas caso a ellas"

"Percy, papá, Luke lo siento lo merezco, mátenme lo merezco" Contesta con voz lejana, pero que le hicieron me pregunto y sin importar lo que pase abro lo ojos me sorprendo al verla tiene los labios hinchados y con sangre, marcas de dedos en el cuello, la ropa mal acomodada y en la piel que alcanzo a ver tiene moretones sin contar que respira con dificultad su mirada parece perdida como si ya no estuviera aquí

"No Annabeth no importa lo veas no es real y no te lo mereces no importa lo que hubieras hecho esto no te lo mereces"

"Me lo merezco mande a la persona que más amaba al infierno a pesar de que prometí jamás desconfiar de el no soy nada no merezco el perdón de Percy no merezco el amor que alguna vez me tuvo" Murmura

Me sorprendo al escucharla hablar de mi como si no estuviera ahí ella no me esta viendo o escuchando en mi visión periférica veo a esas mujeres y sus alaridos son ellas las que la hacen sentirse así

"Annabeth no te sientas mal el pasado no se puede cambiar vive el presente recuerda prometiste ayudarme, regresa a mi por favor"

"No seria la primera promesa que rompo lo he hecho antes y soy basura por eso" Contesta

Sin importarme el dolor tomo su cara entre mis manos y clavo mi mirada en ella "Escúchame bien tal vez tu no cumplas promesas pero yo si y yo prometí que no dejaría que nada te dañara y pienso cumplirlo estoy aquí a tu lado y nada te pasara mientras sigas a mi lado" me cuesta trabajo hablar el dolor comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo la suelto y la contemplo unos momentos sus ojos se enfocan de nuevo.

"Percy que me paso" Pregunta

"No se unas mujeres te atacaron no se que sean pero parece que te hacen ver tus culpas y miedos" Contesto mientras intento levantarme

"Pero si ya no hay nadie" Dice mientras intenta levantarse

"Tal vez se fueron toma es ambrosia tal vez te ayude"

"Gracias llamemos a los demás" Contesta

"A donde creen que van apenas nos estamos divirtiendo" escucho que dice una voz chillante

Y de golpe cerca de diez de esas extrañas mujeres nos rodean pero cambian de repente.

"Mamá , Pablo"

"No son ellos Percy a mi me paso lo mismo no importa lo que escuches o veas no son reales " Me dudosa Annabeth

"Pero mira resulta que ya saben como funcionamos pero nadie puede derrotarnos saben porque todos sin excepción tienen miedos y culpas, tu Percy Jackson eres un banquete de miedos al igual que ese hijo de Hades y la hija que Zeus" Dice una de las mujeres

"Donde están Thalia y Nico" Cuestiona Annabeth

"Divirtiéndose un poco y lo mismo les pasara a ustedes" Contestan

"No les resultara tan fácil" Digo mientras comienzo a correr

"Como las vamos a derrotar si no podemos hacerles daño" Cuestiona Annabeth

"No lo se solo intenta llamar a los demás necesitamos ayuda"

Annabeth hace lo que le pido le habla a Jason pero esas mujeres casi no dan alcance.

"No tardan en llegar" Me informa

"Demasiado tarde tenemos que pelear"

Levanto mi espada listo para defenderme Annabeth me imita esas mujeres nos caen en cima intento atacarlas paro no puedo tocarlas mi espada las atraviesa como aire eso sin contar que cada vez que las veo tienen los rostros de mi madre y Pablo.

"Eres una mal hijo Percy jamás te importo lo que yo sufría con tus ausencias" Me dice mi mamá

"No eres real tu estas muerta"

"Tu madre murió antes Percy tu ausencia las preocupaciones mermaron su salud ese accidente solo adelanto las cosas" Contesta Pablo

"No es verdad yo no estaba no fue mi culpa"

"Lo fue debes admitirlo" Dice mi madre mientras se me acerca me contempla con amor en su mirada y con su mano me quita mi espada

"No atacarías a tu madre o si Percy" Pregunta Pablo

"Yo no… no termino de hablar porque siento como algo se entierra en uno de mis costados bajo la mirada y veo que es una pequeña daga mi madre sonríe mientras la entierra aún más.

"Porque"

"Solo terminamos con tu sufrimiento no era eso lo que querías" Dice Pablo mientras me patea me duele y mucho los efectos de haber tocado a Annabeth aún están en mi, escucho los gemidos de dolor de Annabeth a mi lado a ella la lanzan de un lado a otro no se lo que esta viendo pero sea lo sea si no averiguamos como vencerlo nos van a matar.

Mi madre, Pablo y demonios esos son Kronos y Gaia pero que hacen aquí no estaban en el ultimo nivel no puedo reflexionar porque comienzan a hacerme lo mismo que a Annabeth solo que yo no grito de dolor pero hay algo que no me cuadra debe haber una manera de vencer a esas mujeres, me lanzan de una patada que creo me rompe una costilla caigo a un lado de Annabeth, este es el fin no puedo morir sin decirle a Annabeth la verdad.

"Annabeth yo aún te… no termino de hablar porque otra patada me aleja de Annabeth

"Percy" escucho que grita

"Bueno es hora de que mueras Percy" Dice Gaia mientras se acerca a mi

Yo quiero cerrar los ojos no quiero seguir sintiendo dolor pero recuerdo las palabras de Hestia incluso en la más profunda oscuridad puede haber luz incluso en los momentos más desesperados puede existir el valor no debo temerles ya que no son reales. Gaia se inclina para intentar ahorcarme pero cuando ella hace eso desentierro la daga de mi costado y se la entierro en el pecho mientras digo "Yo ya no te tengo miedo" me sorprendo al ver desaparece entre llamaradas.

"Annabeth no les temas y no sientas culpas eso las destruirá"

Me levanto y ella hace lo mismos intentamos defendernos pero aún así siguen siendo demasiadas y ahora al atacarnos vacilan ya no las veo como personas conocidas sino como esas mujeres logramos destruir a algunas pero si no llega la ayuda nos van a vencer

"Percy Annabeth" escucho que gritan volteo y si son Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel y Reyna

Frank se convierte en un elefante, leo se cubre de fuego, Jason ya no toca el suelo todos los demás estamos con nuestras armas desenfundadas y listos para pelear

"Puede que ganaran este asalto pero aún tenemos un premio de consolación hay dos semidioses que se mueren por vernos" Dice una de esas mujeres mientras todas desaparecen

Tardo un segundo en darme cuenta Nico y Thalia no están por ningún lado

"Jason no les hablaste a Nico y Thalia"

"No lo hice creí que ustedes les habían hablado y que diablos son esas cosas" Contesta Jason

"Son las Danaides. La mitología está llena de esposas que matan a sus maridos. Una de ellas cuenta que Dánao, descendiente de Zeus tenía 50 hijas, a las que se les conocía como las Danaides. Su hermano Egipto tendía 50 hijos. Él pretendía que ellas se casaran con sus hijos pero ellas no quisieron y Dánao se negó. Egipto insistió y él cedió pero les dijo a sus hijas que asesinaran a sus maridos la noche de bodas. Solo una se negó, enamorada de su marido pero las demás hermanas fueron condenadas por las furias a vagar por el inframundo y luego las encerraron en el tártaro. Así como ellas hay cientos más, todas condenadas por las furias por los crímenes que cometieron. Por eso gritan y se lamentan tanto. El miedo que le causaron a sus víctimas es el que ellas ahora padecen y con sus gritos ahogan los corazones más valientes en el miedo más terrible que existe. El miedo y la culpa y como Percy descubrió la única manera de destruirlas por completo es no sentir miedo o culpa al momento de atacarlas" contesta Annabeth

"Si pero Nico y Thalia no saben eso no se dan cuenta ellos podrían estar en problemas"

Todos comenzamos a correr a la dirección que nos dice el reloj que están solo espero poder llegar a tiempo para ayudarlos

**PUNTO DE VISTA NICO**

Tengo que recordar abrazar a Percy por dejarme un tiempo a solas con Thalia a pesar de que el terminaría con Annabeth a decir verdad espero que el hable con ella lo necesita para estar tranquilo y yo tengo que armarme de valor para hablar con Thalia sin que me rompa el brazo en el proceso.

"Thalia no tienes pensado hablar con Jason"

"Nico hablar con el solo me causaría dolor era mi hermano de sangre esta bien que no nos veíamos desde hace años pero si el hubiera estado en mi situación yo si hubiera hablado por el pero el no hizo nada por mi. Y que me dices tu no quieres hablar con Hazel" Contesta

"Sabes Hazel creía que yo solo la veía como a Bianca como una suplente de mi hermana pero eso no es verdad ella para mi era mi hermanita la traje de regreso y verla con esa mirada llena de pavor, verla darme la espalda me destrozo por completo me hizo sentir que no tenía valor ya antes me había sentido así de hecho fue culpa de Hera y mi padre que me sintiera así pero las reacciones de Hazel solo me hicieron ver que sin importar lo hiciera solo seria una paria del que no debes confiarte"

"Nico no quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso tu eres lo más importante para mi, tu junto con Percy estuvieron conmigo en mis peores momentos no hay nadie en este mundo que confié más que en ustedes" Murmura mientras me abraza yo deshago ese abrazo

"Tu eres lo que más quiero Thalia la persona por la que estaría dispuesto a darlo todo, tu junto con Percy son mi familia pero no soy merecedor de ese cariño y sabes ahora me doy cuenta que jamás dejare de ser ese niño desesperante que era cuando estaba con Bianca ese niño que su hermana ya no tolero y decidió abandonarlo y tengo miedo que tu te des cuenta de eso y hagas lo mismo que hizo mi hermana"

"Escúchame bien Di Angelo deja de decir estupideces yo jamás te dejare y Percy tampoco te queremos los dos y deja de sentirte de esa manera o me enojare contigo y tendrás que dormir solo " Amenaza

"En algún momentos los tres tendremos que hablar con las personas que nos lastimaron el dolor es demasiado como para seguir viviendo con ese odio en el corazón deberías saberlo Thalia tenemos los días contados y en lo personal yo quiero escuchar a Hazel creo que ahora que saben la verdad merecen que los escuchemos pero tal vez no que los perdonemos"

"Si lo pones de esa manera creo que si le daré la oportunidad a Jason de hablar conmigo pero no se si lo perdone" Comenta

"Es lo único que pido"

Seguimos caminando fijándonos en todo lo que se encuentras a nuestro alrededor contemplo cada sombra cada movimiento por más sutil que este sea, entonces me percato de algo.

"Algo se esconde en las sombras Thalia estoy casi seguro"

"Yo también lo he notado pero que podría ser" Contesta mientras sigue caminando

"Thalia cuidado" Grito cuando veo un agujero, ella no alcanza a verlo así que cae irremediablemente rueda por una colina y se detiene antes de caer por un profundo agujero que parece tener lava ella no se levanta se queda paralizada mirando con miedo ese agujero conforme me acerco entiendo porque reacciona así.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Las voces de nuestros torturadores se ríen, las manos invisibles nos dejan caer, estamos cayendo, cayendo, cayendo.__Gritamos desesperadamente seguimos gritando mientras movemos las manos a los lados intentando detener nuestra caída.__Nuestros gritos se comienzan a detener conforme nos acercamos más al fondo.__ El fondo __fuego líquido dentadas rocas negras, afiladas rocas que nos esperan para darnos la bienvenida a una muerte ardiente.__En el último momento, las manos nos agarran de nuevo, y solamente nos dejan en el frio suelo como un muñeco sin sentido, agitándonos como un muñeco de trapo, sollozando de terror._

_FIN DEL FLASH-BACK_

Corro en su dirección y la abrazo por la espalda alejándola de se maldito agujero noto sus ojos desenfocados por el miedo se lo que le esta pasado es un flash back del que no puede salir tiembla de miedo en mis brazos la recargo contra mi pecho abrazándola aún más fuerte.

"Tranquila estas conmigo nunca te va a pasar nada mientras estés conmigo yo te voy a proteger de todo incluso de esos malditos que tanto daño nos hicieron"

"Nico porque este maldito miedo no se va, es que no pueden dejarnos tranquilos aunque sea unos segundo ¿Por qué?" Dice sollozando

"No lo se pero Thalia no tengas miedo estoy contigo además yo te… "

"Tu que Nico, que quieres decirme" Pregunta mientras levanta la vista y se encuentra con mi mirada, si hay algo que amo de ella son sus ojos tan intimidantes pero también capaces de demostrar tanto amor y cariño en un simple vistazo.

No logro evitarlo tengo que besarla si después me rompe el brazo por lo menos tendré el sabor de sus labios, levanto se mentón siento su respiración en mi rostro nuestros labios están apunto de tocarse es un momento mágico en el que no existe nada más solo ella y yo entonces…

"Llamada de Percy Jackson urgente" se escucha que dice el reloj en mi brazo

"Deberías contestar" Murmura Thalia mientras se separa de mi con la cara más que roja.

Maldita sea si antes le agradecí a Percy ahora hago una nota mental para patearle el trasero a Percy cuando lo vea por romper el momento.

"Como van las cosas con ustedes" Pregunta Percy

"Todo esta tranquilo demasiado tranquilo"

Sin levantarnos del suelo hablamos de lo que creemos se puede estar escondiendo y quedamos en comunicarnos con el en caso de ser necesario.

"Es extraño que no nos topáramos monstruos al menos no todavía" Comenta

"No lo se pero hay que seguir explorando haber si encontramos la puerta al siguiente nivel"

"Esta bien entre más rápido mejor" Contesta mientras se levanta más cuando se para hace una mueca de dolor y si no hubiera sido porque la sostuve hubiera caído.

"Creo que me lastime un tobillo pero con ambrosia mejorare" Comenta Thalia yo la levanto en mis brazos y la dejo sentada en una roca

"Déjame ver si traigo ambrosia" Comento mientras palpo las bolsas de mi chamarra estoy a punto de revisar en mi mochila cuando recuerdo que no traigo pero que idiota soy.

"En mi mochila hay ambrosia Nico pero creo que se me cayo cuando rodé por el suelo" Dice Thalia

"No te preocupes voy por ella" cuando estoy a punto de irme me toma de la mano y me jala hacia ella

"Gracias por ayudarme y luego terminamos de hablar" Comenta mientras me beso la comisura de mis labios

Y hay voy como un idiota intentando concentrarme después de ese casi beso entonces veo la mochila estoy por tomarla cuando algo la aleja de mi, es una sombra negra se comienzan a escuchar extraños gritos y alaridos.

"¿Qué eres y que quieres?"

"Soy yo Nico creí que podrías necesitar ayuda" Murmura Thalia inocentemente

"Thalia te dije que te quedaras te vas a lastimar eres igual de terca que Percy" contesto mientras le doy la espalda

Estoy apunto de tomar la mochila cuando siento como algo se entierra en mi espalda.

"Thalia que diablos te pasa" Pregunto mientras arranco la flecha de mi espalda

"No fui yo jamás te haría eso" Comenta inocentemente

"Entonces quien fue solo estas tu"

"Fui yo hermanito no creí que me olvidaras tan pronto" esa voz no puede ser ella murió y eligió reencarnar mi hermana esta muerta ella no puede estar aquí.

"Bianca"

"Dime Nico que se siente ser la decepción de nuestro padre que todos te teman y sobre todo que sientes al darte cuenta que Thalia jamás te va a amar" Comenta mi hermana mientras mueve el arco en su mano

"No eres real y no caeré en tus trucos tu estas muerta"

"Ella esta muerta pero yo Nico tampoco confías en mis palabras" Comenta Thalia

"Yooo…

"Nico soy yo confías en mi verdad lo que tu hermana diga no es más que una mentira ven conmigo tenemos que hablarle a Percy e informarle de esto" Comenta Thalia

Me acerco a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima a mi "hermana", Thalia toma mi mano y yo cruzo miradas con ella hay algo inquietante en su mirada.

"Thalia esas bien…

No me deja terminar de hablar porque de pronto me esta besando es un beso rudo no es en lo más mínimo como creí que sería mi primer beso con ella pero aún así lo correspondo nos separamos cuando nos falta el oxigeno.

"No sabes cuanto añore esto" Comento mientras saboreo mis labios y rozo con mis dedos su cara

"En verdad eres idiota creíste que yo me fijaría en un simple niño llorón como tu solo quería comprobar que tan mal besas y si que besas del asco" Contesta entre risas

"Pero que diablos te…no termino de hablar esa mirada no es de ella esa cosa no es la mujer que amo

"Que le hiciste a Thalia" Amenazo mientras coloco mi espada en su garganta

"Suéltala Nico al menos que quieras morir por mi flecha" regresa la amenaza mi hermana

"No la voy a soltar ella no es Thalia y por eso no dudare en matarla"

"Que te hace creer que no soy Thalia lo que te dije es verdad eres poca cosa para mi no eres nada" Contesta ella

"Porque ella jamás me lastimarían de esa forma y con esas palabras"

"Sigues siendo tan ingenuo como cuando eras un simple niño" Contesta mientras aprovecha mi momento de duda para desarmarme en verdad es ella es mi Thalia

"Porque me haces esto yo te quiero"

"Porque será hermanito eres tan nada incluso mi padre te dijo que hubiera preferido que tu murieras eso demuestra el poco valor que tienes" Contesta Bianca

"Es verdad eres un simple perrito mendigando afecto Percy y yo solo te damos nuestro "cariño" por lastima pero ya fue suficiente es mejor que mueras de una vez por todas como un perro con rabia así dejaras de sufrir"

Estoy aturdido las palabras de Thalia y de Bianca me destrozan el corazón porque es cierto soy nada siempre lo he sabido no tengo valor nunca lo he tenido mi corazón no merece seguir latiendo porque no tiene por quien hacerlo.

"Hagan lo que quieran conmigo"

Después de eso me cuesta ver o incluso sentir lo que me hacen pero creo que se me entierran dos flechas de mi hermana, Thalia parece que me esta golpeando pero ya no siento nada lo único que quiero es morirme y que el dolor de mi alma se detenga por fin, incluso cuando intento defenderme mis golpes no hacen efecto simplemente las atraviesan como si fueran simples fantasmas.

"Lo ves siempre supe que eras un debilucho Nico y aún te preguntas porque no te amo" Comenta Thalia

"Termínalo ya Thalia" esa voz es la Gaia

"No lo hare yo es lo mejor" esa otra voz es de Kronos

Abro lo ojos intentando ver mejor y sobre mi están cuatro personas Thalia, Bianca, Gaia y Kronos este último me levanta de la garganta pero yo no tengo mirada para nadie más que Thalia si voy a morir quiero que lo último que vea sea su rostro sin importar esa mueca de odio que tiene en su cara.

"Hasta pronto Nico" dicen los cuatro en coro me lanzan por la misma colina por la que cayo Thalia yo ruedo por ella golpeándome con las piedras y sin nada que detenga mi irremediable caída a ese agujero lleno de lava, se que prometí no dejarme vencer pero el desprecio de Thalia es mi peor miedo es la razón por la que no demostraba mis sentimientos, pero entonces recuerdo esa cara esa mirada esa cosa no era mi Thalia no lo era. Intento detener mi caída pero estoy demasiado lastimado para hacerlo casi entierro mis uñas intentado detenerla pero no puedo y sin poder hacer nada mi cabeza golpea un roca con fuerza convirtiendo mi entorno en oscuridad.

Un último pensamiento dedicado a la verdadera Thalia te amo y perdóname por dejarte y después de eso no siento nada.

**PUNTO DE VISTA THALIA**

Estaba sentada sobre una roca contemplando el agujero por el que hace unos segundo estaba a punto de caer tengo que admitir que ese flash back que tuve me ayudo a que Nico me abrazara aún tengo su aroma en mi piel y lo mejor por poco me dice algo si no hubiera sido por mi querido primo nos hubiéramos besado ¿Porque si era eso lo que iba a hacer verdad? bueno de todas formas nota mental patearle el trasero a Percy por interrumpir el momento. Acaricio mis labios por un momento pensé en ser yo la que lo besara pero me arrepentí y termine besando solo la comisura de sus labios dios como puedo llegar a ser tan cobarde debí de haberlo besado y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

"Nico porque diablos tardas tanto"

En serio que se esta tardando que fue a fabricar mi mochila o que al diablo si se enoja conmigo tengo que ver porque tarda tanto, me levanto y comienzo a caminar mi tobillo lastimado no me permite subir por la bajada por la que caí así que solo camino derecho.

Conforme sigo caminado escucho ruidos extraños como lamentos esto no esta bien como fui tan estúpida para dejar ir a Nico solo si Percy dijo no se separen y Nico había dicho que algo se escondía en las sombras.

"Nooo"

Es lo que grito cuando veo que a Nico lo tiene "Kronos" sujeto del cuello a su lado esta "Gaia" a los costados de estos hay dos sombras extrañas que conforme miro toman forma de extrañas y horribles mujeres ellos parecen que nota mi presencia pero Nico no el esta como ido como si no estuviera viendo nada, Kronos me sonríe y deja caer a Nico.

La imagen de Nico cayendo es algo que no tolero así que como puedo intento correr hacia el rogando a Hestia que me de la fuerza para llegar a tiempo, como esta bajada es aún más larga que por la que yo caí a la mitad del camino el intenta detener su caída veo como prácticamente clava las uñas intentando dejar de rodar pero no puede con impotencia veo como se golpea la cabeza y queda inconsciente.

"Por favor no tengo que llegar, Hestia ayúdame" siento un calor proveniente del broche de Hestia y no se como pero ya estoy corriendo el hombre que quiero esta a punto de caer por ese mismo agujero negro por el que estuve a punto de caer y no pienso permitirlo me dejo caer y solo alcanzo a tomar la mano de Nico hago fuerza rogándole a cualquier maldito dios que me de la fuerza para poder levantarlo, para mi sorpresa logro hacerlo lo dejo en las piedras suavemente.

"Estarás bien voy a pedir ayuda" digo mientras retiro un mechón de cabello de su cara llena de golpes, tiene tres fechas enterradas en el cuerpo esta cubierto de polvo y cortadas no es nada comparado con lo que nos hicieron pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

"No creo que la ayuda llegue están muy ocupados con las demás" Dice una de las mujeres

"¿Qué son ustedes?"

"Somos Danaides capaces de tomar la forma de lo que más temen las personas y también de las culpas que sienten" Contesta el que yo creí era Kronos pero ahora solo es una simple mujer

"¿Qué le hicieron a Nico?"

"Nada solo jugamos un poco con sus miedos y culpas su hermana, las personas que los torturaron y tú" contesta otra mujer ya no se que hacer entre más pasa más mujeres se aparecen ahora hay como 20 así que lo único que hago es continuar con la platica.

"A que te refieres conmigo como me usaron con el"

"No lo sabes el mayor temor de este chico es que lo rechaces el creyó que eras tu el que decía que lo odiaba pobre en verdad le destroce el corazón incluso lo bese déjame decirte antes de que mueras que te pierdes de mucho porque besa delicioso" Contesta arrogante

Bueno a decir verdad esas palabras si me calan hasta lo más profundo puedo tolerar todo menos que alguien que no sea yo bese a mi Nico.

"Son unas malditas basuras"

"No te preocupes Thalia pronto estarás muerta tal vez dejemos vivo a Nico sería un gran juguete ahora veamos cuales son tus miedos" contesta la que parece ser la líder

Comienzan a cambiar de forma desde mi madre, Luke, Nico, Percy, Kronos y Gaia pero no puedo dejarme llevar por mis miedos no cuando la vida de la persona que amo depende enteramente de mi no debo morir sin ser yo la que bese a Nico.

"Yo ya no les tengo miedo"

"Maldita hija de Zeus aun así morirás" no se como diablos me voy a defender ahora son como 50 mujeres pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que no me quitaran lo que quiero. Se me van encima y logro verlas como en verdad son eran mujeres horribles cuyos ojos derramaban sangre en vez de lágrimas y cuya expresión era de terror puro y sus manos eran como garras.

No muevo un solo musculo….

_Como el león que se mantiene totalmente quieto hasta que tiene a su presa justo donde la quiere…_

La líder va directamente hacia mi mirándome directo a los ojos, tratando de llenarme de miedo y de indecisión…

Sigo sin moverme a pesar de que la mujer está cada vez más cerca y que la adrenalina corre por mis venas…

_Debo esperar el momento justo para atacar…_

Ella sigue acercándose velozmente hacia mi…

Está justo frente de mi, más cerca, a menos de un metro! Saco mi lanza y se la entierro en el pecho

"Esto es por Nico maldita"

La maldita mujer desaparece y yo me defiendo lo mejor que puedo convoco rayos a diestra y siniestra estoy asesinado a lo loco ninguna Danaide tocara lo amo si hay algo que debe quedarle claro a todos los monstruos y a esa malditas es que nadie se mete con lo que amo sin pagar las consecuencias. Estoy comenzando a cansarme cuando creo que una maldita lograra herirme una flecha de puro poder aparece de la nada destruyéndola volteo hacia donde vino la flecha y es mi primo.

"Te tardaste"

"Lo siento lo…hiciste bien…sola" Contesta entrecortadamente mientras mira con preocupación a Nico

La batalla dejo de ser ataque y defensa de ambos bandos para tornarse en un ataque con todo el poder de los semidioses más poderosos de estos tiempos así que las Danaides nada pudieron hacer solo morir y huir una vez que se reconstruyeron.

"Gracias por venir a ayudarme lo más seguro es que hubiéramos muerto si no llegan"

"No debes agradecer Thalia era justo que los ayudáramos" contesta Frank

"Bueno creo…que deberíamos…poner la tienda…para atender a Nico" Dice Percy mientras se recarga en mi

"Percy estas bien"

"Yo estoy…Thals es normal que todo de vueltas" Susurra mientras caer desmayado solo tengo tiempo de sostenerlo antes que caiga por completo al suelo.

Definitivamente el mundo nos odia.

**Bueno estoy de regreso espero de todo corazón que este capitulo fuera de su agrado. Estoy adelantada por dos capítulos es la única forma de terminar el finc en octubre así que esperen actualización todos los lunes al menos que algo pase.**

**De ahora en adelante serán cuatro puntos de vista en todos los capitulo serán muy poco los que solo tendrán dos.**

**Apuesto a muchos se unen al club para patear a Percy pero el es inocente soy yo la que escribe esto así que si planean patearme avisen para ponerme almohadas, sorry en serio el primer beso de Thalia-Nico será especial ya lo verán. **

**Sobre las Danaides bueno me agradaron para que se enfrentaran a ellas me gusta hacer sufrir a mis protagonistas creo que voy a tener que encadenar mi lado oscuro o mis protagonistas van a morir antes de llegar al final.**

**Sobre los futuros capítulos ya tengo la primera pelea con el monstruo de la primera puerta solo adelanto que será uno que no se imaginan.**

**Por favor dejen comentarios se los agradecería nos vemos el próximo lunes BYE. XD **


	14. Chapter 14

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**HOLA LIBRE AL FIN VACACIONES DE VERANO Y PARA SU SUERTE NO SALDRE DE VACIONES (SALGO DE VACIONES DE LA ESCUELA NO DEL TRABAJO DEMONIOS) LO QUE SIGNIFICA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR YEAH**

**A LOS QUE SALGAN DE VIAJE *YA SABEN PORTENSE MAL PERO CUIDENSE BIEN* NOS VEMOS ABAJO Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Por cada camino que eliges, hay otro que debes abandonar y normalmente es para siempre.**_

_**~Joan D. Vinge**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**CAPITULO 13. ****PARTE 1-DIA 2: ENCONTRAMOS LA PRIMERA PUERTA**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ANNABETH**

Apenas alcanzamos a llegar para ayudar a Thalia aunque no era que necesitara demasiada ayuda lo estaba haciendo muy bien sola, mientras corríamos para ayudarla no puede dejar de ver a Percy lucia extremadamente preocupado se preocupaba mucho por Thalia y Nico incluso podría llegar a asegurar que se preocupaba más por ellos que por el mismo.

"Te tardaste" Dice Thalia

"Lo siento lo…hiciste bien…sola" Contesta Percy con voz entrecortada mientras mira con preocupación a Nico, en verdad que Nico no se ve muy bien esta más pálido que la muerte.

La batalla dejo de ser ataque y defensa de ambos bandos para tornarse en un ataque con todo el poder de los semidioses más poderosos de estos tiempos así que las Danaides nada pudieron hacer solo morir y huir una vez que se reconstruyeron.

"Gracias por venir a ayudarme lo más seguro es que hubiéramos muerto si no llegan" Comenta Thalia

"No debes agradecer Thalia era justo que los ayudáramos" contesta Frank

"Bueno creo…que deberíamos…poner la tienda…para atender a Nico" Dice Percy mientras se recarga en Thalia

"Percy estas bien" Pregunta Thalia

"Yo estoy…Thals es normal que todo de vueltas" Susurra veo como en cámara lenta como pierde el conocimiento siendo apenas sostenido por Thalia para evitar golpearse.

"Percy en serio tu también" Murmura enojada Thalia

"Tenemos que llevarlos a la casa de campaña para ver que tan mal están" Comenta Piper mientras Jason, Frank y Leo intentan levantar a los chicos.

"Tóquenlos y solo lograran empeorar las cosas" Comenta Thalia

"Thalia debe haber una manera de poder tocarlos"

"No se puede al menos eso creo solo hagan caso por una vez en su vida y pongan la casa de campaña pero ya" su tono es preocupado pero a la vez tan letal que asusta. Frank, Hazel y Leo se quedan para ayudar a Thalia en caso de intenten atacarlos mientras los demás buscamos un buen lugar donde poner nuestra casa.

"Por lo menos debía de decir por favor" Dice sarcástica Reyna

"Reyna solo esta preocupada no viste su cara tiene miedo"

"Eso no les da derecho a tratarnos como nos trata y no se supone que ya están acostumbrados a sufrir" dice Reyna

"Reyna ese es un comentario de mal gusto y además no se te olvide que cada golpe, dolor y sufrimiento que ellos pasaron esta enteramente en nuestras manos" comenta Piper

"Como sea" se limita a contestar

Encontramos un lugar ideal para poner la tienda de campaña les avisamos por medio del reloj que ya pueden venir, entonces los veo Frank y Leo cargan a Percy pero con cuidado de solo tocarle la ropa ni siquiera rozan la piel expuesta que se logra apreciar, Thalia cargaba a Nico a modo de novia.

"Creí que no podíamos tocarlos"

"No se puede solo están tocando la tela no su piel es la única forma que acabo de averiguar de tocarnos así que ya saben si quieren tocarnos que sea con guantes" comenta Thalia

Entramos a la tienda y en verdad es inmensa tiene una gran cocina llena de cosas, una enfermería por lo menos con todo lo necesario para curarnos, solo hay una puerta que supongo son lo cuartos. Entramos y es una habitación inmensa con diez camas organizadas de tal manera que quedan cinco de un lado y cinco enfrente dejan a los chicos en las camas y tan pronto los dejan Thalia sale corriendo a donde esta la enfermería.

"Alguien agarro mi mochila" Dice Thalia

"Yo tome esta estaba tirada mientras corríamos"

Thalia vuelve a entrar en el cuarto y con delicadeza le quita la chaqueta a Percy para después hacer lo mismo con Nico, por primera vez logro ver sus heridas Percy no deja de sangrar de un costado y Nico tiene tres flechas enterradas en el pecho.

"Será mejor que salgan les quitare las vendas y creo que no deberían ver lo que los tres ocultamos debajo de las vendas"

"Thalia nosotros podemos ayudarte no tienes porque hacer esto sola" Contesta Hazel

"Que conste que yo les advertí no quiero remordimientos después"

Con delicadeza levanta a Percy y comienza a quitarle la venda que le cumbre todo el pecho el cuerpo de Thalia evita que seamos capaces de ver algo hasta que se la quita por completo para hacer lo mismo con Nico.

Es la primera vez que podemos apreciar las heridas que tanto ocultan debajo de las vendas y es inevitable que de nuestros labios escape un jadeo de sorpresa Percy estaba cubierto de heridas, moretones, cicatrices y una pulgada de piel esta intacta, los moretones son de todos los tonos de azul, negro y amarillo tiene tantos que es imposible contarlos, largas, irregulares atravesado como un mapa todo el pecho y la parte que se aprecia de la espalda, otra vez son tantas que es imposible contarlas mientras que las quemaduras son aún peores, algunas siguen expuestas como si solo tuvieran días mientras que otras aparecen a medio curar.

Percy se mueve mientras que de sus labios escapa una queja queda acostado sobre su costado sano de manera que nos da la espalda y esta vez sin poder evitarlo siento como las lagrimas escapan de mis ojos, había varias cicatrices circulares y otras con picos estaban dispersas en su espalda como si los hubieran lanzado o golpeado con algo solo hay una respuesta latigazos pero lo peor era una cicatriz de quemadura con forma de hoz en la parte inferior de la espalda no hace falta ser un genio para saber que esa es de la guadaña de Kronos.

"Que diablos" es lo que escapa de los labios de Leo, Thalia al escuchar ese comentario solo sonríe de manera sarcástica.

"Que es lo que creyeron que escondíamos con las vendas ya se los dije solo vieron parte de nuestras torturas, pero cada día de esos cinco años fue un maldito infierno para nosotros cada cicatriz es la marca de una tortura créanme cuando les digo que no usamos vendas por gusto" Comenta Thalia

"Thalia tu tienes los mismos golpes que Percy y porque no le dijeron a Apolo que los curara" Pregunta Jason con voz forzada

"Tanto Nico como yo tenemos las mismas cicatrices si acaso una que otro no es igual y sobre Apolo el no puede curarnos porque fue por sentencia de los dioses que caímos ahí lo que incapacita cualquier tipo de ayuda las vendas que Hestia nos da son de Apolo solo disminuyen el dolor pero no sanan por completo" Contesta Thalia

Un silencio incomodo se instala en la habitación solo se escuchan las pequeñas quejas de Nico cuando Thalia con toda la delicadeza que le es posible le quita las flechas que tiene enterradas.

"Creo que tu también estas lastimada Annabeth no deberíamos ayudarte" Murmura Hazel

Es obvio que ella se dirige hacia mi pero todos salimos corriendo de esa habitación el peso de culpa por fin nos cae por completo una vez que estamos afuera.

"Como pedirles disculpas sin que suene tan vacío, quería hablar con mi hermana pero después de esto no creo siquiera poder mirarla a la cara"

"Jason no solo es tu culpa Nico me trajo de regreso al mundo de los vivos y no supe pagárselo ahora mírenlo, mírenlos todo su dolor debería ser nuestro" Solloza Hazel, Frank intenta consolarla pero el mismo esta tan mal que no sabe que decir.

"Ni siquiera sufriendo todo el dolor que ellos sintieron seriemos capaces de reparar nuestra falta" esa es Reyna ya no habla de forma sarcástica su voz es seria

"Una vez desee ser capaz de crear una maquina del tiempo pero esas ganas de crearla no se comparar con las que tengo ahora para poder gritarnos a la cara lo idiotas que somos" Dice Leo, el que siempre fue el eterno alegre la persona que nos hace reír también el se dejo caer es imposible no dejarnos vencer por el peso de nuestras acciones.

Se abre la puerta de la habitación y Thalia sale de ella buscando algo sin fijarse abre un inmenso anaquel pero al abrirlo se queda paralizada y se aleja de el como si eso le quemara. Me sorprendo logro apreciar lo que hay en ese anaquel esta lleno de armas de todo tipo espadas, cuchillas de diferentes tamaños, cadenas, arcos, etc parece ser el regalo de Ares

"Thalia estas bien"

"Ya no por favor ya paren" Susurra asustada sus ojos están desorbitados por el miedo

"Hermana que te pasa" Pregunta Jason

"Has que pare ya no quiero sufrir por favor no más" Contesta

Es cuando me doy cuanta esta teniendo lo que se conoce como flash-back recuerdo las cicatrices y comprendo porque se asusta esas armas deben de ser similares que con las que los lastimaron esta recordando algo y no es bueno.

"Thalia no es real lo que estas viendo" sacude la cabeza y veo como su mirada se enfoca de nuevo

"Lo siento solo era…nada no hagan caso " contesta mientras se acerca a tomar pinzas hilo y aguja de sutura y regresa a la habitación.

Después de eso todos estamos tan sumidos en nuestros pensamientos que solo siento como Hazel y Piper curan mis heridas, el dolor de mis amigos y de la persona que amo me duele se que en parte es mi culpa que ellos sufrieran mis manos están llenas de su sangre cada dolor que sufrieron recae en mis manos, lo que dijo Jason es verdad como pedir disculpas sin que suenen tan vacías.

Pasa un rato y decidimos descansar así que entramos de nuevo al cuarto a dormir mi Percy esta dormido acostado sobre su espalda sin camisa solo una gasa que le cubre su costado herido así dormido parece un ángel tranquilo sin preocupación sin dolor que injusta es la vida pues al despertar todo será como era antes. Me sorprendo mucho al ver a Nico no por como esta si no porque Thalia esta dormida con el abrazándolo de manera protectora no puedo dejar de envidiarla pues me gustaría abrazar de esa forma a Percy, Jason levanta una ceja al ver a si a su hermana pero no dice nada.

Me recuesto en la cama que esta justo aún lado de la Percy intento dormir pero no puedo olvidar lo que paso hoy mis miedos y culpas duelen estoy en eso cuando recuerdo que Percy estaba a punto de decirme algo creí que era que me diría que me quería pero ahora espero que no sea eso porque ya no soy merecedor de su amor prefiero perderlo a hacerlo sufrir de nuevo esos son mis últimos y deprimentes pensamientos antes de quedarme dormida pensado en unos ojos verde mar que antes me miraban con amor esos mismos ojos en los que hoy solo hay odio y dolor todo esto siendo culpa mía.

**DÍA DOS **

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY**

Recordaba estar hablando con Thalia cuando de pronto ya no pude seguir sosteniéndome todo me daba vueltas para después convertirse en oscuridad instantes después recordaba pequeños pinchazos de dolor para por fin quedarme dormido por completo.

Cuando me despierto supongo que ya a pasado un día no puedo creer que perdiera un día entero desmayo no traigo la camisa puesta y noto una gasa en un costado la levanto un poco y alguien me cosió la herida necesito hablar con mis primos, me levanto de la cama con cuidado de no levantar a los demás sacudo a Nico y Thalia para despertarlos.

"Vamos afuera necesitamos hablar"

"Tomen sus mochilas para que los dos se puedan cambiar" Susurra Thalia

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido lo tres nos levantamos y salimos a lo que parece ser una sala.

"Por lo menos los dioses no dieron un lugar decente para descansar" Comenta Nico

"Veamos si opinas lo mismo una vez que veas el regalo de Ares" Comenta Thalia mientras abre un anaquel

Los dos nos quedamos paralizados sabíamos que esto podía pasar tener episodios flash-back pero este el primero que tengo y esperaba jamás volver a recordar esto.

_Flash-Back_

_"Despierten niños es hora de su tratamiento especial" Dice Gaia mientras se ríe_

_"Vete al diablo" Dice Thalia _

_"Mira que todavía estas rebelde te lo quitaremos a golpes" Dice riendo Gaia_

_"Espera se me ocurrió algo" Comenta Kronos mientras nos desata y nos arrastra a Nico y a mi, nos cuelga de las manos nuestros pies no tocan el suelo._

_"Ven Thalia escoge cualquier tipo de arma de ese anaquel y úsala con ellos" Murmura Kronos_

_"Estas loco primero me corto las manos antes que dañarlos" Contesta Thalia_

_"Quieres entonces que lo haga yo entonces porque yo no me detendré ante nada hasta que estén cerca de la muerte, pero tu puedes ser más dócil con ellos más gentil decide Thalia lo haces tu o lo hare yo" Dice Kronos_

_Ella no contesta tiene miedo se le nota en los ojos al ver que no decide es Gaia la que del anaquel toma un látigo cubierto de púas lo estrella primero con la espalda de Nico y luego con la mía el golpe es horrible siento como prácticamente me traspasa la piel y falta poco para que me rompa la columna es solo un golpe no quiero imaginar lo que pasara si nos sigue golpeando así._

_"Hazlo no te sientas mal" Dice entrecortadamente Nico_

_"Mejor por tu mano que por esos malditos"_

_Mi prima asiente y con cuidado toma el látigo de las manos de Gaia se prepara y comienzan los azotes, el dolor no se compara con el otro azote ya que tuvieron que pasar cerca de veinte azotes para que se comparar con uno de Gaia._

_"Ya fue todo por hoy creo que no se pueden ni mover" Dice entre risas Kronos _

_"Ya suéltalos y más te vale niña que no se muevan de aquí o todo empeora" Dice Gaia mientras nos suelta, los dos caemos como simples muñecos de trapo al suelo_

_"Lo..siento…snif…no quería perdónenme" Dice entre sollozos Thalia_

_"No fue tu culpa" Contesto entrecortadamente antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro _

_Fin de Flash-Back_

Sacudo la cabeza intentando salir de ese flash-back esa tortura fue solo el principio cuando no tenían ganas de torturarnos ellos hacían que entre nosotros nos dañáramos mientras el otro solo veía.

"Ares no sabía lo que podía ocasionar ver este anaquel lleno de armas" dice Nico enojado mientras lo cierra

"Si lo sabía no le importa en lo más mínimo"

"El problema es que no podemos llevarnos por el miedo y los flash-back lo único que terminara haciendo será matarnos" Comenta Thalia

"No me recuerdes eso no puedo creer que esa malditas usaran mis miedos en mi contra pero por más que lo intente no puede hacerles daño" susurra Nico con voz contenida por la rabia.

"Eran Danaides capaces de tomar la forma de tus miedos y culpas y la única manera de derrotarlas era dejando de temerles, no te sientas mal Nico a cualquiera nos hubiera pasado"

"Eso me reconforta muchas gracias Percy" Contesta Nico

"Ya fuera de eso cuales fueron los daños"

"Percy tenias una costilla rota, una herida en un costado que ya cure y golpes y moretones. Mientras que el idiota de Nico tenia cuatro heridas causadas por flechas que también cure, golpes, moretones y un hombro dislocado" Contesta Thalia

"Me sorprende que estemos tan bien generalmente tardamos más en curarnos" comenta Nico

"Es porque los cure con delicadeza y como se debe y no al hay se va como lo hacían ellos para evitar que muriéramos antes y no me hables Nico estoy enojada contigo" Contesta ella mientras le da la espalda

"Oye no fue mi culpa que me trataran como pera de boxeo anda si perdóname por favor" Dice Nico con voz dulce

"Esa bien pero aún tenemos una platica pendiente pero vuelve a asustarme de esa manera y desearas jamás haber nacido Nico" Contesta enojada camina al amplio refrigerador buscando comida

"Nunca entenderé a las mujeres primero contenta y luego me amenaza, ¿Tu las entiendes primo? "Pregunta Nico mientras se recarga en mi hombro

"No puedes vivir con ellas pero tampoco sin ellas o me equivoco"

"No, tienes toda la razón" Contesta

Nos sentamos en el comerdor mientras Thalia nos da unos muffins de chocolate y algo de leche

"Diablos hace tanto que no comía nada tan rico"

"Igual extrañaba la comida deliciosa y no solo pan rancio y agua" dice Nico

"Por cierto ya les vieron las cicatrices del pecho y espalda así que no se sorprendan si pregunta sobre eso" Informa Thalia

Tanto Nico como yo nos atragantamos con el pan al oír eso

"Porque dejaste que nos vieran" Cuestiona Nico

"No quisieron salirse y no sabia que tan mal estaban así que tuve que hacerlo aunque no aguantaron mucho tan pronto los vieron en menos de diez segundos ya estaban afuera" Contesta

"Genial como si no tuviera con su remordimiento ahora sentirán lastima" Dice Nico sarcásticamente

Terminamos de comer y con cuidado Thalia nos pone las vendas de nuevo para después terminar de cambiarnos ni siquiera nos molestamos en cambiarnos en el baño la desnudes es algo a lo que ya nos acostumbramos.

"Hay que levantarlos no creo que queramos seguir perdiendo tiempo"

"Ya estamos despierto y necesitamos hablar con ustedes" Dice Jason

Los tres nos volteamos a ver esto se pondrá interesante o al menos eso espero.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NICO**

Ser un hijo de Hades me da una aura de frialdad y muerte aunque yo no la desee yo si quería hablar con Hazel sentía la necesidad de hacerlo no quería que me pasara lo mismo que con Bianca cuando ella quiso hablar yo ya no la escuche y luego murió con Hazel no quiero me pase eso pero hablar con todos en general es algo que yo no quiero lo único que hará será traer recuerdos nada gratos.

"Esta bien de que quieren hablar" Pregunta Percy

"Preferimos hablar en la mesa si no les importa" Comenta Piper

"No hay problema"

Todos nos sentamos ellos algo alejados de nosotros tres estamos juntos como siempre.

"No sabemos si Thalia ya les comento que vimos las cicatrices que ocultan debajo de las vendas" Cuestiona Jason

"Ya se los dije Jason pero no entiendo de que quieres hablar"

"Queremos saber como fue que se las hicieron y también que fue lo que sucedió ayer contigo Thalia te paralizaste al ver el anaquel lleno de armas" Contesta Reyna

"Ya que desean saberlo esta bien se lo diremos"

"Nico tiene razón si lo quieren saber lo sabrán pero antes no interrumpirán nada de lo que digamos solo hasta que terminemos de contar todo entendieron" Dice Percy

Todos asienten entonces le brindamos el honor a Thalia de que hable.

"Fueron cinco años en los que estuvimos aquí ya fueron capaces de ver lo que nos hicieron pero eso fue poco con lo que siguió después choques eléctricos, latigazos, cuchilladas, cortadas, huesos rotos, desgarres, quemaduras todas esas cosas aplicadas en diferentes maneras hay que darles crédito tenia creatividad cuando nos torturaban fueron muy pocas las torturas se repitieron sumando a todo esto la agonía, sufrimiento, dolor y el inconfundible deseo de muerte que nos embargo en esos cinco años ninguno de nosotros se explica como es que no fuimos capaces de volvernos locos en ese infierno"

"Thalia pero porque te paralizaste" Pregunta Leo

"Cuando me paralice eso es un flash-back demasiado real llego un momento en que ya no querían torturarnos e hicieron que entre nosotros nos dañáramos el anaquel me recordó ese momento y sentí como si estuviera ahí de nuevo no queremos entrar en detalles para eso tendríamos que mostrarles todo y apuesto que ustedes no soportarían ver todo lo que verdaderamente paso"

"Chicos abra posibilidad de que alguna día nos perdonen"

"Frank ponte en mi lugar que sentiría si el día de mañana Hazel te diera la espalda en el momento en que más la necesitas aún cuando prometió jamás dudar de tu palabra y confiar en ti la perdonarías, no queremos venganza si lo quisiéramos no hubiéramos dudado en matarlos tan pronto como los vimos lo que yo quiero es ustedes se pongan en nuestros zapatos solo un momento que harían en nuestro lugar fingirían que nada paso" Comenta Percy

Todos bajan la cabeza ante el peso las palabras ellos no perdonarían nosotros si lo haríamos por lo menos yo si los perdonaría si las disculpas fueran sinceras no solo pedidas por el remordimiento y culpa eso no sería un disculpa sincera sería una llevada solo por la necesidad de dejar de sentir esos sentimientos.

"No queremos hacernos pasar por mártires porque simplemente no lo somos simplemente queremos que sus disculpas sean sinceras no obligadas por las circunstancias" comenta Thalia

"Las disculpas que les ofrecemos son reales no tienen un gramo de ironía o maldad en ellas" Dice Leo de forma honesta

"Eso no es verdad son disculpas prácticamente obligadas no les nace del corazón quieren que los perdonemos para estar en paz con sus conciencias no les nace pedir hacerlo solo díganme si no hubieran sabido la verdad no estarían aquí porque no hubieran dudando un solo minuto en matarnos o me equivoco" Comento enojado

De nuevo todos evitan mirarnos porque es verdad todo lo que estamos diciendo aunque hay algo que aún me perturba así que lo pregunto

"¿Por qué? "

"Que quieres decir con eso Nico" Pregunta Hazel

"Porque dejaron de confiar en nosotros como pudo una simple acción de nuestra parte para que ustedes dejaran de creer en nosotros acaso fue nuestra culpa, porque no entiendo como amigos, hermanos y parejas pueden dejar de creer entre ellos de esa manera tan simple"

"No lo sabemos simplemente sucedió nos dejamos guiar por lo que veíamos y no por lo que decía la conciencia" Murmura débilmente Annabeth

"Annabeth nosotros jamás hubiéramos dudado de ustedes no fue enteramente culpa suya que los dioses nos castigaran pero una solo palabra de aliento de su parte hubiera hecho más soportable el infierno" Susurra Percy

"¿Qué quieren decir eso? "

"Reyna lo que Percy quiso decir es que si hubiéramos tenido un poco de esperanza de que al final de toda esta condena abría alguien que nos esperaría con lo brazos abiertos no hubiera pasado nada no seriamos las personas en las que nos convertimos hubiéramos luchado hasta el ultimo instante de nuestras fuerzas para que no nos arrebatar esos momentos porque aún hay algo que ustedes no saben"

"A que te refieres Thalia" Pregunta Piper angustiada

"Al darnos la espalda mataron lo bueno de nosotros comenzamos a olvidar los buenos momento hasta casi olvidarlos por completo ya al final no recordábamos nada solo dolor y odio hacia las personas causantes de nuestro dolor es por eso la falta de respeto a los dioses la razón por la que casi los ahorcamos cuando regresamos incluso ahora en estos momentos no tenemos todos nuestros recuerdos felices completos solo pequeños instantes de lo que fueron nos arrebataron todo dejándonos sin nada. Esa es la razón por la que no podemos perdonar, la razón por la que no podemos darles nuestra confianza lo siento pero es la verdad" termina de hablar Percy

"Por favor déjenos pedirles perdón darles nuestros motivos, no es remordimiento solo necesitamos pedirlo" Pregunta Frank casi desesperadamente

Los tres contemplamos sus rostros son desesperados como si necesitaran nuestro perdón para seguir viviendo pero es irónico lo necesitan por eso para tener paz con sus mentes y con ellos mismos.

"No lo ciento pero no los vamos a escucha al menos no por ahora Contesta Thalia mientras se levanta de la mesa sonriendo

"Thalia por favor esto es en serio no sonrías como si disfrutaras esto eres mi hermana y tanto Percy como Nico en algunos ayeres fueron mis amigos no es justo que se burlen de lo que estamos hablando"

"Jason, chicos no nos estamos burlándonos solo que la expresión desesperada de su cara casi rogando por que los escuchemos es la misma cara que teníamos cuando implorábamos porque nos creyeran solo es algo irónico"

"Cuando las disculpas les nazcan del corazón y no traídas por la culpa entonces los escucharemos antes no lo ciento, cuando sus caras demuestren real arrepentimiento podremos creer en lo que digan" Contesta Percy

Parecen resignados ya no dicen nada en silencio entran de nuevo al cuarto momentos después salen con las mochilas listos para partir. Una vez afuera quitamos la casa de campaña para poder seguir con nuestro camino.

"Ya que no funciono lo de separarse ahora hay que permanecer juntos solo separémonos en caso necesario" Comenta Percy

Me acerco a Thalia y le tomo la mano con delicadeza.

"Una Danaide me dijo que besas genial estoy molesta porque la besaras pero espero ser yo la pruebe uno de tus besos" Susurra Thalia algo molesta en mi oído

"Si así lo quieres" Contesto mientras beso su mejilla y comisura de su labios "Eso es todo por ahora"

"Eres un demonio en serio lo eres" Comenta enoja

"Hey tortolos pongan atención" Murmura Percy

"Lo sentimos"

Continuamos caminando no suelto la mano de Thalia esta vez si un monstruo nos encuentra será junto nunca separados como deseo que sea de ahora en adelante.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE THALIA**

Caminar con Nico a mi lado es lo que más esperaba estando con el me sentía extrañamente segura.

"Tenemos que encontrar la puerta hoy no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo, menos si las demás puertas son tan complicadas de encontrar como esta" Comenta angustiado Percy

"Podríamos separarnos pero correríamos el riesgo de que nos emboscaran como hace unos momentos" Dice Jason

"Separémonos en equipos de cinco así no seremos solo dos como hace unos momentos" Propone Nico

"Es una buena idea haber Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna y Frank en uno mientras Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, Nico y yo obviamente en el otro equipo de exploración" Ordena Percy

"Hey yo quiero estar con Hazel" Comenta molesto Frank

"Estamos repartidos de esa forma para igualar fuerzas así que deja de quejaste Frank" Dice Nico mientras le da su mejor mirada fulminante, mirada que por cierto me encanta

"No te preocupes estaré bien ve con ellos no pasara nada" Dice Hazel mientras le da un beso a Frank

"Cuídate y protégela" eso último se lo dice a Annabeth

"No te preocupes Frank a mi hermana no le pasara nada lo prometí y yo si cumplo lo que prometo" contesta Nico

"No me referiría a ti pero gracias de todas maneras Nico" la voz de Frank suena honesta.

El equipo de mi hermano se va por la derecha y nosotros por la izquierda, caminamos con algo de dificulta las piedras son más grandes y comienza a ser difícil caminar me extraña no ver monstruos por lo menos no atacándonos porque si hay sombras pero pareciera como si algo los alejara.

"Los monstruos se comportan de manera extraña es como si no quisieran acercarse a este lado del tártaro" Comenta angustiada Annabeth

"También entre más caminamos hacia esa dirección parece que la temperatura aumentara ¿Eso es normal? " pregunta Hazel

"Generalmente la temperatura del tártaro es muy alta y en algunos lugares muy fría pero si esta temperatura es infernal" Dice Nico mientras se limpia el sudor de la frente

"Puede que estemos cerca de la primera puerta así que estén atentos" Ordena Percy

Caminamos apenas unos cuantos metros el aire es espeso que comienza a ser difícil incluso el respirar, de pronto suena el comunicador de mi muñeca.

"Thalia ustedes encontraron algo" Cuestiona Jason

"Creemos que si ustedes no encontraron nada"

"No solo unos cuantos monstruos que nos atacaron pero ya no hay problemas ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"En donde estamos nosotros la temperatura es muy alta y es muy difícil respirar en el lugar donde ustedes es lo mismo"

"No Thalia hace calor pero sigue siendo soportable"

"Entonces vengan porque creo que estamos cerca de la primera puerta y sea el monstruo que sea debemos enfrentarlos juntos"

"Vamos para haya eviten moverse de donde están"

Se costa la transmisión esperamos unos cinco minutos antes de que los demás lleguen.

"Como demonios soportan este maldito calor" Comenta molesta Reyna

"Yo no puedo notar la diferencia" Dice Leo el único de nosotros que no sudaba como pollo en rosticería

"Eres hijo de Hefesto y también usuario del fuego aparte tu padre aguanta estar en volcanes es obvio que el calor para ti no es nada" Dice sarcástico Percy

Leo baja la mirada avergonzado con las mejillas sonrojadas por un momento casi me rio eso hubiera sido peligroso pues no hubiera delatado, pero de manera extraña me alegra que Leo sigo siendo el chico divertido que era antes de caer en el tártaro no hay nada mejor que conservar tu esencia original.

Entre más caminamos más calor hace así que a estas alturas todos menos Leo tenemos un paliacate cubriéndonos la boca y la nariz para evitar respirar el aire tan caliente.

"Miren que es eso" Pregunta Frank

Volteamos a la dirección donde el apunta entonces lo vemos las piedras comienzan a desaparecer a parecen formar un camino, entre más caminamos las piedras ya no son normales.

"Que piedras son" pregunta Percy mientras toma una pero la suelta tan rápido como la toma "Diablos me quemo"

"Son piedras volcánicas como las demás solo que estas están súper calientes" Contesta Leo mientras como si nada toma la piedra

Seguimos caminando y entonces lo vemos es un puente gigantesco y muy largo que lleva a una gran puerta negra adornada con rubís, esmeraldas y amatistas quien lo diría la primera puerta es de lujo, el puente se vería normal si no fueran porque el puente de roca esta flotando en el aire mientras se mueve de un lado a otro haciendo difícil siquiera pisarlo y por si fuera poco la parte de abajo esta llena de lava.

"Como vamos a llegar a el si el puente se mueve" Pregunta Piper

"Frank puede convertirse en un dragón y llevarnos a todos al otro lado" Pregunta Jason mientras el aludido hace uno asentimiento de cabeza como diciendo no hay problema

"Bueno hagámoslo" Dice Leo

"Esperen aún no sabemos cual es el monstruo que custodia la primera puerta" Comenta Percy

"No se ve nada tal vez la prueba sea el puente" dice optimista Leo

Frank se convierte en un gigantesco Dragón todos nos subimos a su lomo tanto Percy, Nico y yo estamos hasta atrás nos aferramos a las grandes escamas de dragón emprendemos el vuelo pero a la mitad de camino noto algo.

"Que es eso"

Todos dirigen la mirada a la dirección donde yo apuntaba y entonces lo vemos mejor es el ave más hermosa que yo haya visto en toda mi vida era un pájaro carmesí del mismo tamaño del dragón en el que se había convertido Frank, tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real pero mil veces más hermosa, y brillantes garras doradas, tenía un pico dorado afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes increíblemente hermosos siento nostalgia al notar que en su cuello tiene una cadena como es posible que un ave de majestuosa belleza este encadenada.

"Que hermosa que es" comenta con dulzura Piper

"No puede ser se supone que ya no existían y menos ese" Comenta Annabeth con miedo

"Que es porque tienes miedo" Pregunta Reyna

Pero antes de que alguien pueda decir algo la hermosa ave nota nuestra presencia clava su mirada en nosotros antes de abrir su pico para soltar le sonido más hermoso y doloroso de toda mi vida, aquella música sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte era inquietante, estremecedora, sobrenatural se me pusieron los pelos de punta y me pareció que el corazón iba a salírseme del pecho.

"Que diablos es eso" grito Percy mientras se tapaba los oídos

Antes de que cualquiera contestara esa hermosa ave estallo en llamas cada parte de su cuerpo estaba en llamas, Frank intentando evitar las llamas mortales que había enviado contra nosotros dio un giro espectacular apenas tuve tiempo de aferrarme a las escamas para no caerme pero Nico y Percy que estaban hasta atrás no tuvieron tiempo y cayeron del lomo del dragón.

"¡Noo!" es lo que grite mientras veía como ambos caían directo a la lava ardiente que estaba abajo me lance tras ellos cuando se trata de ellos el miedo a las alturas desaparece apenas alcance a tomarlos de las manos a los dos el calor era sofocante por un momento creí que su manos se me resbalarían por el sudor sin contar que casi me desmayo pero logre llegar hasta donde habían aterrizado los demás.

"¿Qué diablos es esa ave?" Pregunto Percy mientras respiraba entrecortadamente

"Es un fénix pero no cualquiera es el primer fénix que existió el más hermoso, poderoso y grande de todos" Contesta Annabeth

"Estas diciendo que el primer guardián es un ave inmortal que renace de sus propias cenizas" Murmura Percy

"Si"

Todos estamos asustados como vamos a enfrentar algo que no podemos matar ni tocar, justo cuando creo que las cosas no pueden empeorar lo hacen por una vez no podríamos tener un poco de suerte.

**Que les pareció esperaban que se encontraran con esta criatura (no pongo monstruo porque el fénix no lo es) apuesto a que no se lo imaginaban. Siendo honesta el fénix es mi criatura favorita de todos los mitos seguida por el dragón.**

**El capitulo no acaba de convencerme la "pelea" iba a ser en este capitulo pero hubiera sido muy largo así que lo dividí nos vemos el próximo lunes.**

**Como ven empecé el capitulo con una frase el que tenga alguna bonita o significativa solo déjela en un comentario si me gusta la pondré en el próximo capitulo**

**Espero sus comentarios ya lo saben que son ambrosia para mi los quiero y nos leemos luego. Cinco comentarios para ver el proximo capitulo el ****lunes BYE XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Nuestra mayor debilidad yace en rendirse. La forma más segura de tener éxito es siempre intentarlo una vez más.**_

**~Thomas A. Edison**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CAPITULO 14. PARTE 2-DIA 2: EL AVE INMORTAL, EL AVE FENIX **

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY **

Justo cuando se cree que las cosas no pueden empeorar lo hacen, un consejo útil en estas situaciones sería rogar a los dioses que dejen de fastidiarte y se vayan a molestar a otro eso generalmente funciona claro al menos que seas nosotros.

"Como demonios termino un fénix en el tártaro y no cualquiera sino el primero sobre esta tierra" Pregunta atónita Reyna

Siendo honestos también me lo pregunto que hace esa hermosa ave aquí en los mitos sobre el se sabe que es un ave pacifica al menos que las provoques entonces si corre por tu vida bueno creo que esa parte no es un mito ya comprobé que es capaz de achicharrarte si lo desea.

"Lo más importante es como vamos a poder acercarnos a ella para llegar a la puerta" Pregunta Frank

"Leo es el único que puede acercarse sin terminar cocido pero no podrá hacerlo sin que lo vea" comenta Piper

"Nosotros podríamos distraerlo para que Leo pueda acercarse" afirma Annabeth

"Hay algo que no saben el fénix esta encadenado no sabemos que tan larga sea esa cadena debemos asegurarnos que puede separarse lo suficiente de la puerta para que Leo actué" Murmura Thalia

"Déjame ver si logro ver que tan larga es la cadena" Comenta Leo mientras con extremo cuidado se asoma entre las piedras solo asomando los ojos ajusta los lentes y veo como mueve los dedos como si hiciera cuentas.

"No logro ver que tan larga puede ser la cadena pero creo que es lo suficientemente larga como para llegar al inicio del puente" murmura no muy seguro Leo

"Podemos usar el regalo que nos dio mi madre nos hacen invisibles a los ojos de los monstruos podríamos acercarnos lo suficiente y traspasar la puerta" comenta Piper

"Hay un problema Piper esas cosas nos protegen de los monstruos y el fénix no es lo que se dice uno sin contar que creo necesitamos la llave que esta justo en su cuello atorada en el collar" Afirma Annabeth mientras enfoca más la vista en el ave

"A que te refieres"

"Vengan a verlo y se darán cuenta"

Con cuidado todos nos asomamos por las rocas enfoco mi vista y rozo levemente el costado derecho de mi lentes en ese instante la imagen comienza acercarse el fénix ya no esta en llamas ahora es la hermosa ave que era antes con cuidado de hacer mucho movimiento acerco más la imagen y entonces la veo es una llave delicada la que pende del cuello del fénix, maldita sea es la llave de la puerta.

"Que vamos a hacer" Pregunta Frank

Ninguno tiene respuesta para eso no sabemos que hacer como enfrentar algo que no puedes matar pero sobre todo como quitarle la llave.

"No hay opción sigamos con el plan de hace unos momentos ya que Leo es el único con la resistencia para aguantar las llamas es el único que puede quitarle la llave" Afirma Jason

"Yo creo que puedo lograrlo solo distráigalo" dice nervioso Leo

Sin hacer mucho ruido comenzamos a prepararnos me acomodo los guantes saco mi espada y golpeo mi reloj para que aparezca el escudo de Tyson mi hermano como ve gustaría verlo pero supongo que mi padre le prohibió verme me alegro por eso no me hubiera gustado que viera en lo que me convertí.

"Están listos" Pregunta Leo

Todos asentimos con cuidado veo como juntan las manos al centro y nos miran invitarnos a unirnos.

"Podemos tocarlo siempre que no hagamos contacto con su piel" comenta Thalia mientras con cuidado une su mano a los otros nosotros al no tener más opción la imitamos con cuidado como si tocáramos dinamita

"Suerte" susurra Jason

Corremos por un lado con cuidado de no ser vistos Frank y Hazel se quedaron con Leo para poder acercarlo una vez que nosotros tengamos su atención, es ahora o nunca Jason toma de las manos a Annabeth y Reyna para acercarlas al puente mientras Thalia hace lo mismo con nosotros, estar en ese maldito puente movible es complicado cada movimiento es difícil.

Entonces el fénix se percata de nuestra presencia cuando creo que estallara en llamas no lo hace despliega sus majestuosas alas y a una velocidad asombrosa ya esta delante de nosotros cerrándonos el paso.

"Cuidado con la cola" grita Thalia al ver como la lanza a nuestra dirección apenas y logramos quitarnos de su camino o nos hubiera lanzado a la lava.

Sin hacer ningún otro movimiento solo usando su majestuosa cola evita que lo pasemos, ruedo por el suelo, brinco, me agacho evitando los golpes que lanza. Me distraigo solo un momento y logro ver como Frank ya se dirige al fénix convertido en un dragón aunque aún esta lejos mueve sus alas con sutileza para evitar que el fénix lo detecte.

"Cuidado Percy" me grita Thalia concentro mi atención de nuevo pero es tarde la cola del fénix me golpea en el abdomen mandándome a volar varios metros más atrás sacándome del puente.

"Noo" escucho que gritan Nico, Thalia y Annabeth

Esta vez nadie puede ayudarme tanto Thalia como Jason no pueden volar tan rápido y Frank esta lejos para atraparme sin contar que se delataría así mismo. Conforme me acerco al fuego liquido del fondo veo prácticamente toda mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos y por desgracia no en sentido figurado no quiero morir prometí luchar hasta el final y este no puede ser ese final el prendedor de Hestia brilla unos momentos y entonces me sumerjo en lava espero dolor, ardor o algo que indique que estoy muriendo pero no siento nada solo un calor reconfortante a pesar de lo que me dictan mis instintos abro los ojos la luz es cegadora pero soportable noto que no estoy caliente a pesar de que estoy rodeado de lava, la sensación es como si estuviera debajo del agua, pero que es esto porque no morí entonces la escucho la voz de Hestia susurrándome lo mismo que me nos dijo cuando nos puso el prendedor:

_"No digan nada y por favor no se despidan no deseo que hagan eso regresaran y tendrán unas vidas normales confió en ustedes si ya sobrevivieron a ese infierno a puesto que lo pueden volver a hacer confió en ustedes y es por eso que solo ustedes recibirán este regalo"_

_"Esto es para que jamás olviden a las personas que son importantes para ustedes y para que sepan que inclusive en el lugar más oscuro puede haber luz"_

Ella cree en nosotros pero sobre todo cree en mi no puedo fallarle no a ella, ni a Grover, tampoco a Quirón y como olvidar a mis testarudos primos hemos estado juntos en todo y no los voy a dejar. Doy un giro espectacular dentro de la lava esta me obedece y como un tornado de fuego ardiente emerjo a la superficie.

"Percy pero que demonios" Dice Thalia asustada

Ordeno al tornado moverse y aterrizo con ligereza a su lado mientras veo sus caras sorprendidas.

"Luego se los explico pero es obra de Hestia"

Mis primos asienten pero los demás se notan confundidos, tal parece mi regreso no le agrada al fénix porque esa vez si estalla en llamas los demás se cubren con sus escudos en un intento de salvarse de las ardientes llamas pero yo me concentro y formo una burbuja evitando que el fuego nos toque mientras el fénix sigue empechado en reducirnos a cenizas.

"Como diablos es que controlas el fuego" Pregunta atontada Annabeth

"Es por el regalo de Hestia verdad ya decía yo que por algo no los dio" Dice Nico con una gran sonrisa

"Hizo más que eso nos dio su bendición este prendedor es el símbolo del hogar es como si nos hubiera reclamado como sus hijos, pero si tu controlas el fuego eso quiere decir que tanto Nico como yo lo hacemos" Afirma Thalia

"Si supongo que es por eso" los tres nos llevamos la mano al delicado prendedor.

"Gracias Hestia nuestra segunda madre prometemos jamás darnos por vencidos si aún podemos luchar" decimos los tres, entonces ocurre mis primos brillan con una energía rojiza sus ojos cambian y encima de sus colores originales parecen tener llamas

"Sus ojos cambiaron" murmura Piper asustada

"No puedo creer que Hestia hiciera eso, es fantástico" comenta ofuscado Jason

Entonces el calor desaparece por un momento pienso que es porque cree que ya nos redujo a cenizas pero no es por eso el fénix ya noto a los demás y ahora los ataca a ellos.

Los tres juntos ordenamos alzarse a la lava y atacar al fénix lo que vasta para distraerlo un momento dirigiendo su atención a nosotros

"Lograron alcanzar la llave" Pregunta Thalia mientras se concentra intentando controlar la lava para poder mantener a raya al ave.

"No se dio cuenta cuando estábamos a punto de tomarlas, pero eso no es importante como es que pueden hacer eso" Cuestiona asustada Hazel

"Eso no es importante necesitamos otro plan no podemos mantener esto por siempre" susurra Nico

"Tenemos que pelear y que sea lo que los dioses quieran" Comenta Reyna

Que sea lo quieran los dioses es enserio la última vez que se hizo su voluntad termine encerrado en e tártaro por cinco años creo que no es un comentario acertado pero no tengo tiempo de quejarme por el.

Por fin el fénix rompe la barrera y se lanza contra nosotros alzo la espada para defenderme hasta que escucho una voz proveniente del fénix:

_Los hijos de los malditos que me encerraron en este infierno pagaran las consecuencias ya no existe la piedad para los que no la tuvieron conmigo_

Entonces lo comprendo todo como es que esa majestuosa ave termino aquí fueron los dioses siempre son ellos los causantes de todo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NICO**

Cuando Percy cayo en la lava ardiente casi me da un infarto no podía tolerar que el muriera no de esa manera pero vaya sorpresa me lleve al verlo salir de la manera más espectacular que se le ocurrió.

Lo mejor de todo fue el darme cuenta de lo que Hestia hizo por nosotros prácticamente nos reconoció como hijos suyos nos dio su bendición y la capacidad de controlar el fuego no podía creer que alguien hiciera esto por mi y mucho menos que Hestia sintiera ese tipo de cariño por nosotros, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como se siente el cariño de una madre. Lo único que recordaba de mi mamá era su rostro y voz de hay en fuera no era capaz de recordar nada más y eso me duele más de lo que dejo ver a la superficie pero es algo con lo deberé cargar por el resto de mi vida o tal vez más pero lo aprendí junto con Hestia es como se siente el cariño y confort de una madre y si ella me considera un hijo es para mi un honor considerarla mi madre.

Con todas mis fuerzas intento detener el avance del fénix pero enserio que es poderoso nunca creí que ese bella ave que mencionar en los mitos tuviera tal poder un solo descuido y podías decirle adiós al mundo solo necesitan preguntarle a Percy. Aunque lo intentara ya no puedo seguir sosteniendo la barrera que lo detiene ni tampoco controlar las llamas que nos lanza a diestra y siniestra como era de esperarse se libera solo que esta vez en serio tiene una mirada asesina que causan que se active en mi esa pequeña parte de mi cerebro que me grita ¡Corre por tu vida! es más que obvio que no la obedezco pero si me preparo para defenderme o por lo menos eso creí hasta que escucho:

_Los hijos de los malditos que me encerraron en este infierno pagaran las consecuencias ya no existe la piedad para los que no la tuvieron conmigo_

Tardo un segundo en procesar lo que escucho número uno o me volví loco o en realidad fue el fénix el que hablo y numero dos que los dioses no se cansan de hacer miserables a los demás o hacer eso les aumenta el autoestima, porque enserio creo que necesitan terapia para aumentar su autoestima, o tal vez ir al show de *****Opra haber si eso les ayuda con sus conflictos o tal vez inscribirse a clases de yoga a ver si se relajan un poco pero en serio hagan algo porque cada vez me entero más de los verdaderamente idiotas que fueron y lo peor que empeoran con los siglos.

"Escucharon eso" pregunta espantada Thalia

"Creo que fue el fénix" contesta Percy

"No se si les importe pero aquí estamos peleado" Pregunta Jason mientras lanza una estocada con su espada

_No detendrán esto quiero venganza_

"Si es creo que es el al que oímos"

"Como es posible que lo entendamos" pregunta Thalia mientras muy quietada de la pena levanta su escudo para cubrirnos a los tres mientras algunas plumas impactan en el escudo.

"No lo se pero por lo que veo no somos los único a los que los dioses les desgraciaron la vida" Comenta Percy ese último comentario parece que el fénix lo escucha porque por un momento su mirada se clava en la nuestra y veo compasión gravada en ella es como si nos entendiera

_Ustedes también fueron castigados sin merecerlo _

"Nosotros…"no puedo terminar ya que Jason le lanza una descarga eléctrica tan intensa que ilumina por segundos todo el lugar

_Hijo de Zeus pagaras por eso _

"Jason cuidado" grita Thalia

Apenas alcanza a evitar las mortales garras del fénix pero no la cola la que lo impacta de lleno en el pecho.

"Demonios" soy el primero en reaccionar y lanzarme por el para evitar que golpee el fondo de lava apenas alcanzo a tomarlo de la mano para después lanzarlo al puente y exactamente igual que Percy me sumerjo en la lava ardiente se siente tan reconfortante que si no fuera porque estoy en esta situación me quedaría en el fondo.

Cuando salgo a la superficie no veo a Thalia ni a Percy pero si veo dos círculos que se forman en la lava supongo que cayeron los demás enserio están recibiendo la paliza de su vida.

Jason y Piper apenas pueden mantenerse en pie, Reyna esta en suelo con una quemadura en la pierna mientras que a Leo no lo veo por ningún lado, pero mi hermana y Frank están en el suelo Hazel apenas puede sostiene a Frank que esta inconsciente en fénix esta a punto de reducir a cenizas a mi hermana y como buen primo de Percy hago lo más imprudente que puede hacer.

"Hey tu ave sobrealimentada déjalos a ellos y ven por mi"

_Si tú lo quieres hijo de Hades_

Corro como loco por todo el puente y salto a lava solo que esta vez no me sumerjo camino por ella.

_Ustedes deberían comprenderme fueron condenados igual que yo se les nota en su mirada porque no me ayudan_

"Porque la venganza jamás será el mejor camino" Dice Percy mientras emerge a mi lado

"Sin importar cuanto daño te hagan debes saber perdonar" Murmura Thalia

_Ustedes ya perdonaron a los culpables de su desgracia_

No contestamos porque es verdad nosotros tampoco perdonamos no somos quienes para dar lecciones.

_Lo ven también están igual que yo pero ya termino su oportunidad ustedes también pagaran_

Me agacho para evitar su cola pero al mismo tiempo suelta plumas filosas que casi me tocan.

Ninguno logra hacer nada no podemos acercarnos para herirlo se mueve con demasiado rapidez como para defendernos varias veces a estallado en llamas y apenas somos capaces de soportar la fuerza que emite cada que lo hace.

"Podemos liberarte" grita Percy ya más que desesperado

_Lo harían apuesto a que quieren algo a cambio_

"Lo único que queremos es cruzar la puerta y para eso necesitamos la llave"

_La llave que tengo al cuello es mía tan pronto como los dioses me enviaron aquí aparecí encadenado no pienso dar la llave a cualquiera_

"Que quieres por la llave"

_Que paguen los culpables de milenios de soledad_

"Porque terminaste aquí" pregunta Thalia

_Somos criaturas hermosa e inmortales los dioses no podían permitir que existirá algo mejor que ellos me encerraron en este infierno mientras que a mis crías los encadenaron en el fondo de volcanes, nosotros nacimos para ser libres no para estar encadenados_

"No son a los primeros a los que los dioses hacen eso"

_Ustedes son sus hijos que hicieron para terminar aquí_

"Nada los ayudamos pero una confusión hizo que fuéramos condenados a estar aquí por cinco años sufrimos mucho con Kronos y Gaia" Susurra Percy

_Lo ven merecen venganza los dioses no merecen existir_

"Tal vez pero no estamos aquí para redimirnos para encontrar paz podríamos liberarte y tu liberarías a todas tus crías"

_Supongo que para hacerlo quieren la llave_

"No liberarte seria solo porque sabemos lo que significa vivir en este infierno" murmura cabizbaja Thalia

_Propongo un trato derrótenme solo ustedes tres sin la ayuda de nadie y les daré la llave_

"Trato los aceptamos" contestamos los tres

_Si no me vencen me liberaran y se quedaran sin la llave_

"No importa aceptamos"

_Entonces comenzamos _

Nos acomodamos las armas listas para comenzar esta batalla será en nuestro elemento el fuego

"No intervengan" ordena Percy al ver que los chicos están arriba Frank convertido en dragón completamente intacto, listos para intervenir

"Pero…" escucho que dice Piper

"Confíen en nosotros conseguiremos esa llave" afirma Thalia

"Lo juramos ninguno de nosotros hará nada, pero consigan la llave recuerden lo que esta en juego" Grita Jason

"No te preocupes a nadie le interesa más esa llave que a nosotros"

_Entonces comenzamos_

"Que comience el juego" murmuro mientras me coloco en guardia listo para pelear.

"Thalia crees que puedas" Pregunta Percy

"Si pero distráiganlo unos minutos necesito acumular energía" murmura suavemente

"Esta bien pero no falles"

Ella asiente y se hunde en la lava me encanta esa capacidad de poder comunicarnos entre nosotros sin necesidad de tantas palabras es útil en caso de una pelea.

_Bueno veo que su amiguita se hecho para atrás_

"Thalia no es cobarde" comenta Percy

"Solo que creemos que es conveniente que esta sea una pelea de nosotros contra ti no creo que se sea muy bueno para tu reputación que una mujer te derrote"

_Mmm si es su deseo esta bien que esto comience_

A una velocidad tremenda se lanza sobre nosotros, lo que se debe saber cuando peleas con una criatura de este tipo es que tiene varios trucos bajo la manga más de los que me gustaría admitir, su principal arma es la cola ya que la mayoría de las plumas de esa parte son incluso más filosas que un cuchillo sin contar que es muy rápida y complicada de esquivar eso sin agregar las garras y su pico que apenas podemos esquivar.

En un momento su cola nos golpea a los dos en el pecho provocando que nos estrelláramos en un muro de piedra que esta atrás el golpe me aturdió unos momentos apenas alcance a agacharme para evitar las plumas que lanzo a mi dirección cuando mi vista se aclaro alcance a ver como una de sus garras estaba a centímetros de mi no se si hice lo correcto pero funciono para evitar una muerte casi segura con las manos detuve su garra voltee a mi derecha y Percy había hecho lo mismo que yo pero eso solo funciono unos segundo porque de pronto ya estaba empujándonos si la soltábamos podíamos darnos por muertos no sabia que hacer entonces doy un paso hacia atrás topándome con el muro de piedra entonces se me ocurrió , cruce miradas con mi primo y con mis ojos señale el muro de piedra y después nuestros pies el capto el mensaje y se preparo para hacer lo que planee.

Agarrándome firmemente de la "Muñeca" del ave Percy imito mi agarre "Ahora" es lo que grite sin soltarme puse ambos pies en el muro agarre impulso y soltándome de la muñeca gire en el aire liberándome de su garra pero no fue lo único que hice mientras giraba golpee mi anillo apareciendo mi espada negra y al caer se la enterré en una pata. Se alejo de nosotros mirando con coraje mi espada y la de Percy estas tenían todo el filo lleno de su sangre que al verla soltó un extraño sonido que interprete de indignación.

_Nadie jamás había logrado herirme_

"Siempre hay una primera vez" Comento sarcástico mi primo

_La primera y única vez_

Comenzóproducir un sonido verdaderamente doloroso mis oídos parecían a punto de estallar los tape con fuerza intentando no oír no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que si nos atacaba en esos momentos era el fin. Pero antes de que atacar el olor a ozono y electricidad lleno el aire Thalia iba a atacar ambos no hundimos en la lava desde abajo puede ver un destello de luz increíblemente poderoso para después emerger con Percy a mi lado

"Funciono" cuestiono Percy

"Eso espero no creo poder convocar un rayo de esa magnitud de nuevo" Comento Thalia mientras aterrizaba a mi lado

_Esa fue una jugada muy astuta si no muevo el rayo hubiera golpeado mi corazón y ya sería cenizas _

"No puede ser" comentamos los tres al verlo salir como sin nada eso si las alas estaban chamuscadas las áreas donde el rayo entro y salió estaban quemadas sin contar que desprendía un olor a electricidad tremendo.

_Lo único que lograron fue hacerme enojar ahora si pelearemos enserio _

Yo comente lo único inteligente que pude pensar "Demonios"

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE THALIA**

En momentos como estos todos mis instintos dicen que corra, pero bueno a decir verdad si hiciera todo lo que me dicen me había ahorrado muchos problemas pero en fin soy terca que más tengo que decir.

_Lo único que lograron fue hacerme enojar ahora si pelearemos enserio _

"Demonios" es lo que murmura Nico

"Por una vez las cosas no podrían salirnos bien" comenta Percy con sarcasmo

_Bueno creo que ustedes si que tiene mala suerte_

"No tiene idea de cuanta mala suerte podemos llegara a tener, nuestra vida a sido solo mala suerte"

_Que mal pero ahora si voy a pelear como se debe_

Sus amplias alas se abrieron cuando las movió el viento fue extremadamente fuerte Nico y Percy fueron impulsados hacia atrás chocando contra el muro con fuerza yo con ayuda de los poderes de mi padre apenas logre evitar chocar como pude abrí los ojos solo para ver una serie de plumas que se dirigían hacia nosotros.

"¡Cúbranse!"

Levante mi escudo y a penas alcance a cubrir parte de mi cuerpo pero no todo sentí pequeños pero dolorosos pinchazos en mis piernas cuando me quiete el escudo pude notar que en mis piernas tenia enterradas un serie de delicadas pero fuertes plumas enterradas.

"¿Alguien tiene un plan?" murmura Nico mientras se arranca las plumas que tiene enterradas

"Siendo honestos no tengo ni la más mínima idea" Contesta Percy

_No me digan que ya se rindieron si apenas estamos comenzando_

"Rendirnos créeme nosotros no podemos rendirnos no por lo menos si queremos recupera nuestras vidas"

_Los dioses también los condenaron aquí o por lo menos eso es lo que dijeron pero porque que hicieron ustedes para merecer un castigo tan cruel_

"Eso es algo que no creo debas saber además estamos en medio de una pelea o me equivoco" contesta Percy

_Ustedes son arrogantes, fieros, atrevidos e inteligentes me agradan lastima que tenga que terminar con ustedes_

"Si tuviéramos miedo a morir no estaríamos aquí, así que vasta de palabrería la pelea debe reanudarse"

La pelea se reanuda de nuevo el fénix realiza un rápido movimiento con sus alas Nico y Percy se sumergen en la lava para evitarlas pero yo arqueo la espalda mi cabello que en la pelea se soltó alcanza a ser rozado levemente cortándome algunos mechones.

"Cuidado su alas también son filosas"

Lo atacamos lo mejor que podemos pero nuestros ataques no surgen ningún efecto se mueve muy rápido es casi imposible tocarlo o por lo menos eso creo hasta que se me ocurre algo dejo que su cola me golpee con los poderes que tengo por ser hija de Zeus desvió la trayectoria por lo que quedo sobre el fénix Nico al darse cuenta toma su espada y como bumerang la lanza hacia mi, con su espada y mi lanza en mis manos aprovecho el momento en el abre sus alas para volver a tumbarlos para dejarme caer sobre una de sus alas, espada y lanza la traviesan como mantequilla no puedo cortarla entera pero eso evitara que vuele lo que es una ventaja aterrizo con delicadeza a un lado de Nico

"Bien hecho" Murmura con orgullo

_Te atreviste a cortarme una ala lo pagaras _

Una de sus alas se dirige a golpearnos pero la esquivamos con presión sonrió con prepotencia o por lo menos por unos segundos hasta que siento un golpe en la espalda que me lanza hacia adelante antes de golpearme contra la lava el fénix me atrapa con una de sus garras estrellándome con fuerza y apretándome con fuerza sin poder evitarlo grito.

"¡Déjala no le hagas nada!" grita Nico

"Suéltala por favor" Murmura Percy

_Deberían saber que conmigo no se juega_

"Tócale un solo cabello y personalmente me encargaré de evitar que resurjas de nuevo lo juro por el estigio" Promete Nico

_Tranquilo niño pronto estarás con ella _

Por instinto cierro los ojos al ver con desciende hacia mi cara para golpearme con su pico pero el golpe nunca llega escucho el grito de Nico seguido por un graznido doloroso del fénix al mismo tiempo que su garra me suelta.

"Thalia abre los ojos debes calmar a Nico"

Esa voz e la de Percy hago lo que dice y abro los ojos sorprendiéndome con lo que veo toda la lava estallo como pequeños geiseres cientos de manos surgen de ella imitando los movimientos golpeadores de Nico hace con las manos que por su puesto están tratando peor que bolsa de boxeo a la hermosa ave, el calor aumenta cada segundo más al grado que soy capaz de sentir calor el poder que Hestia le dio esta fuera de control extrañamente me siento alagada al verlo luchar der esa manera por mi pero si no se detiene destruirá todo y a todos incluso al el mismo.

"Nico por favor cálmate" murmuro con voz suave

"Te iba a lastimar eso no puedo permitirlo" su voz es intimidante pero al verlo a la cara puedo notar que se esta poniendo más pálido no esta gastando mucho poder

"Nico el fénix es inocente igual que nosotros el nos comprende no lo dañes y lo hagas sufrir como a nosotros"

"Esta bien solo por ti Thalia" contesta hace unos movimientos de jaleo y estrella al fénix contra la lava solo para después sostenerlo en aire.

"Quítale la llave Percy" comenta Nico

Percy se acerca al golpeado y humillado fénix nadie había podido derrotarlo o siquiera tocarlo pero nosotros hicimos ambas aunque el crédito de patearlo fue de Nico

_Ya tienen la llave ahora déjenme tranquilo_

"No"

_Niña acaso no tienes lo que quieres ya váyanse_

"No lo haremos tu no mereces estar aquí te liberaremos" comenta Nico mientras come algo de ambrosia

_No quiero caridad me vencieron no deben liberarme_

"No importa nosotros entendemos parte de tu sufrir así que serás libre" Comenta Percy

Tocamos el anillo de Artemisa apareciendo en el acto el arco tenso la cuerda y apunto directo al collar de su cuello

"No te muevas o date por muerto"

Los tres al mismo tiempo soltamos la cuerda las flechas chocan contra el collar un ruido extremadamente fuerte y el collar se destruye.

"Listo ya puedes irte" comenta orgulloso Nico

_Porque yo perdí casi te mato niña y aún así me liberan_

"Estamos aprendiendo a redimirnos a no guardar rencor y después de todo somos compañeros de dolor"

_Eso lo se solo alguien que tenga algo en común conmigo podría entenderme _

"No hay problema ya eres libre puedes irte pero antes ten esto" cometa Percy mientras le arroja una bolsa llena de ambrosia que el fénix recibe contento con una de sus alas imita una abrazo

_Gracia aunque aún quiero saber algo como es que terminaron aquí, que hicieron para que los condenaran igual que a mi _

"Creí que querías irte ¿Por qué preguntas nuestra historia?" Cuestiona Nico

_Simple y humilde curiosidad que hicieron o más bien que creyeron que hicieron para condenarlos a este infierno _

"Hace unos años se llevaron a cabo dos guerras una con los Titanes y otra con Gaia y sus gigantes, en la primera Percy logro derrotar a Kronos y por unos instantes todo fue paz pero eso no duro nada cuando menos nos esperamos Gaia ya estaba intentando regresar se hizo una profecía conocida como de los siete esa profecía reunía a los siete mestizos más poderosos o por lo menos eso creía Hera pero eso no importa tanto Nico con yo misma peleamos junto a los siete logrando derrotar a Gaia al final de la batalla y para vengarse de los dioses nos rebelo que había creado unos monstruos destructores del olimpo dispuesto a reducirlo a escombros tan pronto ella quedará atrapada nosotros los destruimos y fuimos condenados por eso"

_No entiendo si los ayudaron porque los condenaron _

"Eso no es todo esos monstruos estaban adentro de los cuerpos mestizos que durante el trascurso de la batalla se habían pasado de su lado lo que no sabíamos es que teóricamente todos ellos estaban muertos así que con todo el dolor de nuestro corazón los destruimos. Cuando los dioses y amigos se enteraron nos tacharon de asesinos a sangre fría mientras nosotros rogamos que confiaran en nuestra inocencia ya que no podíamos decir la verdad por una maldición de silencio, pero al final no creyeron en nosotros cinco años aquí encerrados con ellos fue una tortura" Complementa Percy

_Durante mucho tiempo nunca creí que existiera alguien digno del regalo que les otorgare pero ustedes lo son no solo no me asesinaron también me soltaron eso demuestra que son de corazón noble y puro que sin importar lo que pase son capaces de resurgir de las cenizas como un verdadero fénix_

"A que te refieres" pregunta Nico

_A que con sus hazañas se han ganado mis lágrimas la única sustancia en esta tierra capaz de curan cualquier cosa con una sola gota_

Me sorprendo y mucho enserio nos va a dará sus lagrimas mis cuestionamientos se contestan cuando sus ojos parecen volverse acuosos al ver eso los tres sacamos unos delicado frascos de nuestras mochilas uno a uno nos acercamos a tomar una sola de sus lagrimas solo derrama tres una por cada uno.

_Nunca había hecho esto úsenlas con sabiduría _

"Gracias no sabemos como agradecerte" murmuró con un nudo en la garganta

_Liberarme fue mi mayor recompensa ahora me voy tengo que liberar a los demás fue un honor pelear con ustedes y también un gran placer haberlos conocido espero volver a verlos si terminan con su misión_

"No te preocupes nunca nos rendimos y muchas gracias por tus cumplidos espero logres salir de aquí" Contesta Nico

_Me agrada escuchar eso entonces hasta que nos veamos de nuevo y no se preocupen saldré de aquí lo juro_

"Hasta pronto" susurramos los tres

_Adiós y cuídense_

Vemos como esa majestuosa ave abre sus alas y comienza a volar a tremenda velocidad hasta que se pierde de vista

"Este regalo necesitamos guardarlo bien" Comenta Percy

"Thalia guarda los tres frascos en tu mochila algo me dice que los necesitaremos más adelante" propone Nico

Obedezco y guardo con delicadeza esos frascos pero no dejo de pensar que algo importante pasara con ellos como si tuviera que hacer una elección con ellos por el momento ignoro esa sensación pues más adelante sabré si no me equivoque lo que deseo que pase. Los tres ordenamos a la lava que nos levante y con delicadeza nos deja en el puente contemplando las miradas llenas de sorpresa de nuestros compañeros de misión.

**PUNTO DE VISTA ANNABETH**

Desde el puente contemple como Nico, Percy y Thalia peleaban contra el fénix los movimientos precisos la manera en la que se movía llego un momento en que la lava bloque por completo mi visión y ya no supe que pasaba

"No entiendo porque tuvieron que pelar solos juntos lo derrotaríamos más fácil" comenta enojada Reyna

"No lo se pero nos les daba la impresión que entendían lo que el fénix decía es extraño pero espero que ganen" murmura Hazel preocupada

"Siendo honestos que en la vida de un mestizo es considerado normal pero lo que si quiero saber es como es posible que controlen el fuego eso solo era mío" comenta Leo

"Hestia les dio esa capacidad no entendí muy bien como pero lo hizo"

Me alegra saber que aún confían en alguien y que alguien los cuida en este mundo no hay quien merezca eso más que ellos" comenta Jason

Callamos por unos momentos ya que escuchamos una extraña explosión.

"¿Que sucedió?" cuestiona Frank

"No se"

Minutos después se escucha un fuerte aleteo y una sombra que pasa a toda velocidad por encima de nuestras cabezas.

"Ese era el fénix" comenta Leo

"Si lo era" contesta Percy mientras aterriza con elegancia por unos instantes los tres cierran los ojos para después abrirlos y verlos en su color original

"Entonces no lo derrotaron" pregunta Reyna

"Si solo hicimos un pequeño trato y aprendimos un poco de el" contesta Thalia mientras muestra la llave

"Bueno súbanse" murmura Frank mientras se transforma en Dragón

Nos montamos a su lomo con cuidado y el nos lleva a la puerta con cuidado Thalia introduce la llave y la gira un destello brillante y la puerta se abre.

"Nos llevamos al llave o que" pregunta

"Llévatela Thalia tal vez la necesitemos" Contesta Percy

Con cuidado traspasamos la puerta la cual se cierra a nuestra espalda con un chirrido metálico

"Oh por dios" comenta asombrada Piper

"Nunca creí que dijeran la verdad sobre el clima del tártaro" susurra ofuscada Reyna

"Ven que no mentíamos ahora cambiémonos de ropa o moriremos congelados" dice Nico con una gran sonrisa

El paisaje es hermoso si no fuera por el lugar es muy al estilo de las crónicas de narnia nevado e inmenso no hay vegetación por lo menos no se ve los vientos son fuertes y helados que me cortan las mejillas. Todos nos cambiamos las chaquetas por otras más abrigadoras, guantes más gruesos, gorros, bufandas y orejeras mientras los pantalones y botas se vuelven más abrigadoras con una simple orden.

"Rocen el botón izquierdo de los lentes y estos se transforman" ordena Leo, obedecemos y al momento los lentes se convierten en unos lentes de esquiadores que se sujetan con elástico

"Estos lentes si que son funcionales ¿Quién los hizo? " Pregunta Percy

"Yo…oo" contesta tartamudeando Leo

"Pues bien hecho Leo son geniales" contesta Percy mientras palmea su espalda si Leo abriera más los ojos seria más gracioso aunque incluso a mi me sorprende su actitud algo cambio en mi Percy y no solo es el pues Nico y Thalia parecen distintos

"Bueno caminen con cuidado y esta vez no se separen" ordena Thalia

Caminar con las botas en la nieve es fácil aún más si estas se adaptan a ella y evitan que nos hundamos, Percy va delante de todos y no dejo de contemplarlo tengo que hablar con el pero de manera decente sin que el explote o yo le tema es necesario lo necesito tanto eso sin contar que debo agradecerle que me haya salvado hace unos momentos.

"Te extraño mi cerebro de algas" susurro tan bajo como puedo para que nadie lo oiga

Decir que lo extraño sería poco lo necesito seria más correcto, necesito que me perdone y yo necesito desahogarme suplir su perdón si es preciso pero no tengo el valor de enfrentarlo por lo menos no todavía pero demonios si supiera cuanto ansió probar de nuevos sus labios, es serio fui una estúpida tenia a la persona ideal a mi lado y la deje ir.

"Espero que sea más fácil de encontrar esta puerta"

"Esperemos que sea así" contesta fríamente Percy

Me duele esa frialdad más de lo que admito o dejo ver pero la recibo porque me la merezco y sin importar si el me acepta de nuevo yo lo seguiré amando.

"Annabeth cuidado" escucho que gritan solo alcanzo a ver una ventisca helada y poderosa que se dirige hacia mi la alcanzo a esquivar pero de pronto a mi pie le falta apoyo solo siento vacío y cuando menos lo espero estoy cayendo no puedo dejar de creer que esto es un dejavú uno cruel pero justo y espero como aquella otra vez que la persona que amo este conmigo para acompañarme en mi caída o en el mejor de los casos evitarla.

**Primeramente deseo dar la bienvenida a Danny Luu me agrada mucho que te guste mi historia tu comentario me hizo muy feliz :), sobre lo que preguntaste por el momento no me es posible publicar dos veces a la semana se que pude llegar a ser ansioso esperar toda la semana pero en todo el trascurso de una semana escribo un capitulo porque mi tiempo libre es muy poco por ejemplo en estos momentos ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 17 estoy adelanta por dos capítulos así en el caso que tenga una semana ocupada o sin inspiración no afectara en nada las publicaciones de los lunes espero que lo comprendas pero algo si te garantizo las publicaciones de los lunes nunca faltaran. **

**Bueno este capitulo no es de mi agrado tengo problemas muy grandes para describir batallas simplemente no quedan como las imagino pero en fin nos vemos el próximo lunes les dejo aclaraciones:**

***OPRA. Para los que no lo conozcan es un show en EUA nunca lo he visto me aburren ese tipo de shows pero lo pueden ubicar por la serie de Drake y Josh lo misionan mucho**

***Apuesto que notaron que no mencionaron lo de las lagrimas del fénix tengo planeado algo con ellas así que atentos**

*** Apuesto a que quieren saberlo el primer beso de Nico-Thalia y otra agradable sorpresa será dentro de tres capítulos así que atentos**

**Alguien ya noto que esta historia tiene 99 comentarios uno más y llega a los 100 ¿Quién publicara ese ansiado comentario? Quien lo haga ganara una bandeja llena de sus galletas y pastelillos favoritos por su puesto virtuales no puedo enviarlos a sus casas. **

**Comentarios por favor y nos vemos el lunes. BYE XD**

**CINCO COMENTARIOS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SI LO QUIEREN EL LUNES Y SOLO PARA FAVORECER LOS COMENTARIOS AVANCE YEAH :**

**"No llores nunca me gusto verte llorar, mi chica sabio yo tampoco entiendo nada de lo que pasa como estar juntos cuando todo es dolor" Me susurra delicadamente mientras me acaricia el cabello estamos tan cerca uno del otro nuestras miradas se cruzan gris tormenta y verde mar nos acercamos poco a poco nuestras respiraciones están tan cerca nuestros labios están a centímetros…sufran por esto **


End file.
